Faith Wallis et la magie de l'Atlantide
by Antig0ne
Summary: Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black. Certainement pas ! Bon, je ne dis pas non à une partie de jambes en l'air... mais l'amour, sûrement pas. De toute façon, il y a beaucoup plus bizarre que Sirius Black dans ma vie… Comme ces étranges mains grises, semblables à de la pierre fissurée, qui sortent de l'eau. Un peu trop flippant, même pour moi !
1. Black is back

Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai pas terminé encore Collision, mais j'ai décidé de poster tout de même cette fiction, qui dort dans mon ordinateur depuis plus de 2 ans.

Petites choses à savoir :

1\. elle est écrite en entier, et elle fera 8 chapitres,

2\. je l'aime beaucoup,

3\. les thèmes principaux seront amour et aventure, et seront tous les deux respectés.

 **Chapitre 1** \- Black is back.

Plongée dans mon roman d'horreur « _Le Basilic de Godric's Holow_ », j'écoute à peine Josépine Sinclair et Marlee Jones déblatérer leurs idioties habituelles.

Non, c'est faux, je les espionne honteusement. C'est un peu mon journal à sensation, mon magazine à potins.

\- Sérieusement, Jo, déclare Marlee Jones, si tu veux que votre relation évolue, il faut que tu sois direct ! Sirius Black n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel tu peux te permettre d'être subtil.

\- Mais déjà, comment définir notre relation actuelle ? Je ne sais pas où on en est, se lamente Josépine Sinclair. Je ne sais pas du tout où on en est.

Pourquoi se poser des questions, sérieusement ? Joséphine est la sex-friend de Sirius. Ou Sirius est le sex-friend de Joséphine, comme vous voulez. Il n'y a pas vraiment plus de questions que cela à se poser.

\- Tu peux répèter, Wallis ? s'exclame Jones.

Wallis, Wallis… Hum mais à qui parle-t-elle ? Ah bah moi, Faith Wallis. J'ai encore du dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Un vilain défaut. Non, je déconne, c'est ma plus grande qualité.

\- Je disais que Sinclair est la sex-friend de Black, répété-je donc ingénument.

Oui, je suis comme ça, j'aide mes camarades à ouvrir les yeux. Oh pardon, je vois comme un regard dubitatif. Vous ne vous doutiez pas que les élèves de Poudlard étaient aussi dévergondés ? Bande d'innocents candides. Les élèves de Poudlard sèchent les cours, font le mur pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, dans les bars ou en boîte de nuit, trichent aux examens, se droguent, couchent…

Vous pensiez que la magie nous rendait différents ? Que le jus de citrouille servi au petit-déjeuner était en fait une potion de contrôle d'hormones ? Eh bien, non.

Je vais vous laisser quelques secondes vous remettre de vos émotions.

C'est bon, vous allez mieux ? Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est beaucoup plus que ça entre Black et moi ! s'énerve Sinclair.

\- Ah bon, vous êtes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'est ça ? ironisé-je. C'est surtout le pire, alors, avec toi.

\- Arrête, Jo, l'enjoint Marlee Jones, elle te cherche.

Je chantonne « _sex friend »_ sur l'air de _« sex bomb_ », tandis que mes deux camarades quittent le dortoir, en pestant contre mon immaturité. Je ne vois pas de quoi elles parlent. Il y a un point positif là-dedans, je me retrouve enfin seule ! Lily Evans et Mary Marshall doivent réviser tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Je vais pouvoir reprendre la lecture de mon roman d'horreur, mon péché mignon… Il me semble que j'oublie quelque chose…

Par les socquettes de Dumbledore, j'ai une retenue ce soir ! Quelle heure est-il ? Bon, je ne suis pas encore en retard. Pas encore, là est toute la nuance. Je repose mon livre en maugréant et j'attrape mon sac. Je lance un peu de poudre à gratter sur le lit de Sinclair avant de partir, juste pour le plaisir.

En descendant les escaliers en colimaçon qui mènent du dortoir des septièmes années à la salle commune des Gryffondors, j'entends des voix que je connais bien.

\- Je sais que James est amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas idiote, mais je ne suis pas attirée par lui, Remus, tu peux le comprendre ?

\- Oui, Lily, j'ai compris, tu me le répètes depuis tout à l'heure.

Tout Poudlard l'a compris la fois où tu l'as giflé dans le hall, la fois où tu lui as hurlé dessus dans la Grande Salle, la fois où tu l'as poussé dans le lac, la fois où…

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu viens de me dire ça, d'ailleurs ? demande Remus.

\- Parce que je crois que je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre, explique Lily Evans, la promise de James Potter depuis plusieurs années.

Comme je ne me mêle jamais de la vie privée de mes camarades, je reste cachée dans l'obscurité du tournant de l'escalier et j'attend la suite de l'histoire. De toute façon, Lily me l'aurait raconté. Ou pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ? ajoute Lily.

\- Ne me met pas dans une situation compliquée vis-à-vis de James…

\- Je dois te le dire parce que c'est… commence Lily.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'exclame Remus.

Mais moi, je veux savoir ! Remus Lupin, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de connaître ce scoop !

\- Mais c'est toi, Remus, c'est toi, s'exclame la préféte-en-chef.

Oh, oui, c'est tellement beau ! J'adore les potins aussi croustillants, ça me remonte le moral avant d'aller en retenue !

\- On ne pourra plus jamais être ami, Lily, dit-il froidement. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

Des bruits de pas me font comprendre que Remus remonte en direction de son dortoir. Je descends rapidement, et je frôle Remus, mais il ne prête pas attention à moi. Je croise Lily, au visage défait. Eh oui, tu as beau être la plus jolie et la plus intelligente fille de notre année, Remus ne brisera pas six ans d'une indéfectible amitié pour toi.

\- Tu es en retard à ta retenue, Faith, marmonne-t-elle machinalement quand je passe vers elle.

\- Chagrin d'amour ? tenté-je. Tu veux discuter ?

Lily fait un geste de la main pour esquiver ma question, puis elle se dirige également vers les dortoirs. Cette fois, je suis vraiment en retard. Je dévale les escaliers en courant, je bouscule deux filles de première année, et je passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame en sautant au-dessus de l'entrée que l'on doit normalement enjamber.

\- On se calme, jeune fille ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je suis en retard, Madame La Grosse Dame, me justifié-je.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, me crie-t-elle. Je suis la Comtesse Céleste de Windhaven, ajoute-t-elle, pas la Grosse Dame !

Voilà que maintenant même les tableaux ont un égo et veulent que nous les respections ! Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et je me dépêche de descendre jusqu'au premier étage. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Elphias Doge, m'a collé alors que l'année commence à peine. Sans raison valable, en plus. Non, mais vraiment, juste parce que je suis arrivée en retard trois fois à son cours. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si mon réveil refuse de sonner le lundi matin.

Le professeur Doge est assez petit. Certains élèves de mon année, voire même de sixième année, sont plus grands que lui. Ses cheveux sont grisonnants, presque argentés. Il porte toujours son chapeau pointu, qui change de couleur chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, il est orange avec des étoiles turquoises.

\- Mademoiselle Wallis, vous êtes en retard, déclare le professeur Doge de sa voix sifflante, quand je passe la porte.

\- Bonne constatation, professeur, dis-je.

\- Ne me répondez pas, ainsi, Mademoiselle Wallis. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retenue !

Le professeur Doge me désigne une table, sur laquelle se trouve un parchemin et un livre de cours, puis il s'assied à son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître des questions sur le parchemin. Je soupire de lassitude, puis, sous le regard courroucé de mon professeur, je m'attaque au travail scolaire demandé.

xxx

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu n'étais pas bien dans les escaliers, hier soir ? chuchoté-je à Lily, alors qu'elle découpe consciencieusement des scarabés pour notre potion.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es allée en retard à ta retenue ? me rétorque la rousse.

Je hausse les épaules. Lily, son air réprobateur favori sur le visage, donnant à ses yeux verts l'impression d'être des serpents. Non, je n'utilise pas des métaphores stupides et clichés. Bon, un peu peut-être.

\- Je ne suis jamais à l'heure, tu le sais bien.

\- Miss Evans, Miss Wallis, un peu de silence ! nous reprend le professeur Slughorn.

Lily prend un air contrit, puis elle verse les scarabés hachés dans le chaudron en étain. La potion prend une couleur vert foncé parfaitement repoussante. Elle ne donne pas du tout envie d'être bue, alors que c'est sensé être une potion de soins.

\- Alors, Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insisté-je. Quelqu'un t'a brisé le cœur ?

Lily suit du doigt la liste des ingrédients de la potion, elle vérifie probablement que nous n'ayons rien oublié. En tout cas, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle m'ignore.

\- Lily, dis-je un peu plus fort, pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Chut, m'enjoint Lily, Slugh a dit de se taire !

\- Tu es sa préférée, murmuré-je, il ne nous punira jamais !

Ma camarade secoue la tête, puis déclare :

\- Passe-moi le jus de citron vert.

\- Encore du vert ? grogné-je.

Je tend la bouteille de citrons pressés à Lily, et elle l'attrape de la main droite, pendant qu'elle remue la potion de la main gauche.

\- Verse la poudre d'églantiers, maintenant, déclare-t-elle, une fois le jus de citron mélangé à la potion.

\- Je suis blessée que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, mentis-je.

Quand je pense que j'essaye de lui faire avouer quelque chose que je sais déjà… Combien de temps est-ce que je vais tenir avant de lui dire que je suis au courant de tout ? Allez, c'est plus drôle de la faire lanterner, non ? En tout cas, moi, ça m'amuse. J'attrape une poignée de poudre d'églantiers et la verse dans la potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclame Lily.

Effectivement, la potion commence à faire des bulles et prend une couleur incandescente très inquiétante.

\- J'ai mis la poudre d'églantiers, comme tu me l'as dis, me justifié-je.

Lily jette un coup d'œil au pot dans lequel j'ai prélevé la fameuse poudre.

\- Faith, se lamente Lily, tu t'es trompée, tu as mis de la poudre d'aïl des ours…

Un regard vers l'étiquette qui orne le pot me permet de constater qu'elle a raison. Oups.

\- Professeur, s'écrie Lily, nous avons un problème !

Une épaisse fumée âcre s'élève de notre chaudron. Le professeur Slughorn s'approche à grands pas de notre paillasse et fronce les sourcils.

\- Miss Evans, je suis déçu, je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela, claque-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Faith ! se défend Lily.

\- Balance ! m'écrié-je. Lily Evans est une balance !

\- On évacue le cachot, lance le professeur Slughorn d'une voix forte.

La fumée commence à envahir toute la salle, et les élèves toussent et crachent. Le maître des potions ouvre la porte du cachot et nous fait tous sortir.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est dehors ? demande-t-il, une fois la porte refermée.

Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire dans le couloir et nous compte. Visiblement, il ne manque personne. Quel dommage, j'aime les drames qui surviennent dès le matin, cela me met de bonne humeur pour la journée !

\- Wallis, Evans, vous serez en retenue ! annonce-t-il, ensuite. Vingt points de moins pour Gyrffondor.

Ah, il ne nous appelle plus « mademoiselle » ou « miss » ?

\- Bravo, les filles ! lance James Potter.

\- Vous nous avez battus aujourd'hui, ajoute Sirius Black.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien fait, s'exclame Lily, outrée.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, tranche le professeur Slughorn. Black, Potter, taisez-vous avant d'être en retenue également.

Rouge de colère, Lily se tourne vers moi. Elle va exploser, je le vois. Je ne veux pas être la nouvelle victime de l'irascibilité de Lily Evans.

\- Faith, crie-t-elle, on a perdu vingt points à cause de toi et je suis en retenue. Moi ! Lily Evans ! Je suis en retenue !

Elle ne vas s'en remettre, je crois. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que les veines de son front vont exploser. Je ne l'ai (presque) jamais vu aussi en colère. Mince, est-ce que l'on a définitivement perdu Lily Evans à cause de moi ?

\- Calme-toi, Lily, l'enjoint Mary Marshall.

Ah Mary, aussi douce que Lily est volcanique. Elle est blonde, ses cheveux sont plus longs que les miens, et ses yeux gris ne sont pas froids, juste doux. C'est le mot qui convient le mieux pour la décrire, du moins physiquement. Sage et sérieuse, elle sait aussi s'amuser et elle a de la répartie.

Nous sommes si différentes, Lily, Mary et moi. Physiquement surtout, Lily avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux mi-longs, roux flamboyants, Mary avec ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux blonds, et moi, Faith, avec mes cheveux courts, bruns et mes yeux foncés. Par contre, au niveau de la personnalité et des capacités scolaires, Lily et Mary sont plus similaires. De mon côté, moins je travaille, mieux je me porte. Plus elles révisent, mieux elles se portent. Différence fondamentale ! Au début de ma scolarité, je passais déjà du temps avec elles, mais aussi avec d'autres filles de Poufsouffle. Désormais, je suis toujours avec Mary et Lily, ou toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. On se rattrapera, ajoute Mary.

Mais Lily l'ignore totalement, imperturbable, et elle continue de me hurler dessus.

\- Je suis préfète en chef et je suis en retenue à cause de toi !

Bon, je crois qu'il est tant de fuir. La colère rend Lily plus ivre que l'alcool, c'est bien connu. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade, et elle peut continuer longtemps comme ça. Je prend mes jambes à mon cou et détale en direction du hall du château, ignorant les clameurs de la foule en délire, harranguée par une Lily Evans infatigable.

xxx

Je suis cachées dans le placard à balais du cinquième étage, couloir ouest, depuis la fin prématurée du cours de potions. J'ai entendu un groupe de Poufsouffles passer, discutant vivement du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai failli me faire repérer par Peeves et j'ai évité de peu de me faire virer du placard par un couple qui voulait se bécoter.

\- Faith ? appelle la voix de Lily, plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Comment est-il possible qu'elle m'ait trouvé ? Je vais me liquéfier sur place. Non, je rigole, Lily Evans ne me fait pas peur. Bon un petit peu, quand même, mais pas trop. On va dire que j'ai raisonnablement peur.

\- On sait que tu es là, ajoute la voix de James Potter.

\- Faith, supplie la voix de Lily toute doucereuse.

Non, je suis terrifiée en fait. Merlin, sauvez-moi ! Lily incarne tous les sens du mot « _terreur_ ». Surtout quand elle s'allie aux Maraudeurs.

\- Tu ne peux pas louper tous les cours de la journée. En plus Flitwick t'a également mis une retenue pour avoir séché son cours, m'apprend-t-elle.

Ok, donc mon père va me tuer. Littéralement, m'étriper, me découper, m'éventrer. J'en suis à ma troisième heure de retenue en deux semaines. Je bats tous mes records pour ma dernière année, je devrais en être fière.

\- Si tu continues, tu vas être collée tous les soirs de l'année, me reproche-t-elle.

\- Elle ne peut pas battre mon record de retenues en troisième année, se vante James.

\- James, claque Lily, ce n'est pas le moment.

De mauvaise grâce, je finis par ouvrir la porte du placard à balais et je tombe sur Lily, James et Peter qui me fixent d'un air blasés et absolument pas surpris. Suis-je aussi prévisible ?

\- Flitwick m'a sérieusement mise en retenue ? demandé-je finalement.

\- Oui, avoue Lily, tu es collée ce soir et vendredi soir.

\- Génial, me lamenté-je. Vraiment, génial. Et sinon, comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à James, m'avoue-t-elle.

Mais ça ne m'explique pas comment elle m'a trouvé. Je veux dire ils n'ont pas fait tous les placards à balais de Poudlard, non ?

xxx

Des grosses gouttes de pluies viennent s'écraser lamentablement sur les vitres du deuxième étage. Cela doit faire un quart d'heure que j'ai décroché et que je suis complètement hypnotisée par les ruissellements de l'eau, quand le professeur Doge frappe dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des adolescents apathiques qu'il a sous les yeux. Moi comprise, donc. Je sors mon agenda et prend ma plume, supposant qu'il va nous donner les devoirs à faire pour la semaine suivante.

\- Pour lundi prochain, vous me rédigerez donc une dissertation sur les métaphores dans le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge, en prenant en compte ce que vous savez sur les loups-garous, déclare Doge, en conclusion de son cours, et l'exploitation des mythes sorciers et moldus dans la lutte contre les forces du mal.

Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses. Je soupire ostensiblement, avant de glisser mon agenda au fond de ma vieille besace en cuir. Les métaphores du Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Ou a-t-il été nous cherché une idée de dissertation aussi tirée par les cheveux ?

Le grand méchant loup. Bouh, tout le monde à peur. Heureusement qu'il ne me reste qu'un an à passer à Poudlard, parce que je commence très sérieusement à être lassée des idées aussi farfelues de nos professeurs. Le loup est la métaphore de la masculinité, le rouge symbolise la sexualité, on se sert de mythe pour informer une population sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, bla bla bla. Les métaphores inventés par des psychanalystes en mal d'analyses, non merci.

\- Il faut faire combien de pages, Monsieur ? demande Candy Westerley, en entortillant une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts.

Ah, Candy Westerley, elle me fera toujours autant rêver celle-là… La princesse de Serpentard. Exactement le genre de filles insupportables qui profitent de son physique de mannequin Aubade pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer avec ses cheveux blonds et ses lèvres carmins. Quand je la vois, j'ai littéralement envie de la mordre, de la déchiqueter, tellement elle m'exaspère. Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne, et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je suis très sympa, croyez-moi.

Déjà, c'est évident que mettre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards en cours ensemble est une idée particulièrement stupide, mais les professeurs tentent l'expérience chaque année, comme si ça allait mieux se passer, l'année suivante.

\- Toujours à faire son intéressante, celle-là, grogné-je.

\- Chut, me lance Lily avec un regard noir. Tu t'es déjà assez fait remarquer !

\- Autant que vous en jugerez nécessaire, Mademoiselle Westerley, lui répond Doge, blasé.

Même Jospéhine Sinclair et Marlee Jones, que je déteste cordialement, et qui me le rendent mieux que bien, n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier Candy Westerley. Driiiing ! La sonnerie vient me libérer de ma torture. Les jumeaux MacCallaghan se lèvent d'un bon et se ruent sur la porte, avant que Doge ait le temps de les retenir. Comprends-les, pauvre chou, c'est le dernier cours de la journée.

\- On va à la bibliothèque avant le repas ? propose Lily.

\- Oui, très bonne idée, je viens avec toi, déclare Mary, on s'avancera dans le devoir sur les loups-garous.

\- Faith, tu nous accompagnes ? me demande Lily.

Je détourne les yeux, évitant le regard vert perçant de Lily Evans.

\- Elle va encore s'enfuir, prédit James, qui marche derrière nous.

Je n'attend pas qu'il termine sa phrase pour m'échapper au pas de course. À la bibliothèque ! Sérieusement ! J'adore Lily et Mary, mais il y a des limites ! Je sors du château et cours dans le parc. Heureusement, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Essoufflée, mais libre, je m'arrête sur les bords du lac. Les filles de Poufsouffles sont installées sur un banc et discutent. Bertha Jorkins feuillette Sorcière Hebdo, Hestia Jones lit attentivement un lit de défense contre les forces du mal, Mariana Lopez rit trop fort, comme à son habitude, et Jenny Jackson a un air renfermé. Rien de bien surprenant.

Mariana Lopez est arrivée en Angleterre lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, fuyant le Mexique et un groupe de moldus sanguinaires qui en voulait à sa famille sorcière. Petite, un peu ronde, elle compense aisément par son caractère expansif et ouvert. Jackson est de grande taille et les cheveux roux coupé courts, elle ne porte que des pantalons et semblent rejeter tout ce qui, de prêt ou de loin, pourrait être féminin. Je trainais un peu avec elles, au début de notre scolarité, mais ça s'est mal terminé. Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole depuis la fin de notre cinquième année.

Mariana, comme la majorité des filles de Poudlard, était amoureuse de Sirius Black. Le grand, le beau, le noble, le classe Sirius Black. Vous avez compris l'idée générale. Etant de sa maison, il était plus facile pour moi de l'approcher. Mariana comptait sur moi pour faire la rabateuse. Mais, ça ne s'est pas terminé comme prévu. En vérité, Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la jeune Mexicaine, et à la fin de toute cette histoire, j'ai perdu ma viriginté avec Sirius Black, en même temps que je perdais l'amitié de Mariana et Jenny.

Oh, je ne regrette rien. Mariana savait que Sirius n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il n'était même pas attiré physiquement par la Poufsouffle. Je l'avais prévenue que j'allais tenter ma chance. Elle ne pensait pas que je le ferais vraiment. Mais, je ne lui ai pas menti, je l'avais prévenue avant !

Avec Sirius, c'est resté une histoire sans lendemain, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je détesterai être dans la situation de Jospéhine Sinclair, attendant et espérant alors qu'elle n'est rien de plus qu'un plan cul. Pardon, d'être crue, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

xxx

\- Vous nettoierez les chaudrons du cours que vous avez saccagés, m'apprend le professeur Slughorn quand je me présente pour ma retenue.

\- Génial, m'exclamé-je.

\- Ne soyez pas si caustique, me reprend le maître des potions.

Je dépose ma baguette, car bien sûr, je dois faire le ménage sans utiliser la magie, sinon ce serait trop simple, et j'attrape une éponge et un seau d'eau chaude savonneuse.

\- Professeur Slughorn, désolé d'être en retard, lance la voix d'Arthur Singer, un Poufsouffle de mon année.

\- Vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons avec Mademoiselle Wallis, lui explique le maître des potions. Déposez votre baguette sur mon bureau.

Singer s'exécute et prend également une éponge.

\- Pourquoi tu es en retenue, toi ? demandé-je.

\- On travaille en silence, mademoiselle Wallis.

Bon, c'est génial… Allez, c'est parti, nettoyons les chaudrons dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

xxx

La semaine s'annonce vraiment éprouvante. Encore trois jours avant le week-end, et je suis collée vendredi soir. Je découpe mon œuf au plat en tellement de petits morceaux qu'il finit en bouillie.

\- Faith, ne fait pas cette tête, on est mercredi matin, la meilleure journée ! lance Lily.

\- La meilleure journée ? m'exclamé-je. C'est notre journée la plus chargée !

\- On a sortilèges, métamorphose, potions et arithmancie ! Les meilleures matières !

\- Tu es trop joyeuse de si bon matin, c'est inquiétant, marmonné-je.

Mary se tourne vers moi et termine sa bouchée de pain au chocolat avant de m'expliquer la situation.

\- Potter se montre si humain et presque adulte ces temps-ci, du coup elle a accepté d'aller passer Nouvel An chez lui. Il ne lui a même pas fait de déclaration d'amour débordante de mièvreries, ajoute-t-elle.

Surprise, je dévisage Lily. Où est donc passé son amour secret pour le mystérieux Remus Lupin ? Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherche en allant passer Nouvel An chez James.

\- Ce n'est pas pour Potter que j'y vais, se justifie-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas pour Potter, donc peut-être est-ce pour Remus Lupin ? Il faut que je tire cela au clair !

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu y vas alors ? demandé-je.

Mary sourit à ma question, se posant visiblement la même interrogation.

\- C'est pour profiter de mon adolescence, comme vous me l'avez dit, se justifie Lily.

Je hausse les sourcils. Oui, nous lui avons dis qu'elle travaillait trop, ne pensait qu'à ses études et ses missions de préfète, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle décide de suivre nos conseils et de faire la fête. Avant cela, nos encouragements tombaient dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- Peut-être que tu veux aller à cette soirée pour quelqu'un d'autre que Potter, tenté-je.

Lily détourne les yeux et regarde vaguement la Grande Salle. Enfin, elle se retourne vers nous

\- Bon, on va en sortilèges ? lance-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- Ouais, hourra, grogné-je sombrement.

Je n'abandonnerai pas, Lily Evans.

xxx

\- On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi, pour travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose, propose Lily en sortant de la salle de cours.

La matinée est déjà terminée et elle pense déjà à aller réviser… Attends, le devoir de métamorphose. Quel devoir de métamorphose ? J'aurais peut-être du écouter un peu, au moins le minimum syndical. Je fronce les sourcils et Mary surprend mon air étonné.

\- Tu n'as rien suivi ? se moque-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, venant d'elle, déclare Jospéhine Sinclair en passant à côté de nous.

\- Je ne la supporte plus, cette garce ! m'exclamé-je.

Lily hausse les épaules, elle partage notre dortoir, elle n'est donc pas surprise par l'animosité entre nous. Sinclair s'éloigne et les Mauraudeurs sortent du cour juste après elle.

\- Tu es jalouse, Faith ? lance Sirius, qui a visiblement entendu toute cette courte conversation.

\- D'elle ? Certainement pas, claqué-je. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse d'elle ?

Sirius fait un signe très charmant à Lily et Mary, qui signifie en gros et en résumé « dégagez, laissez-moi torturer Faith ». Lily hausse à nouveau les épaules, puis s'éloigne, suivie par Mary, et je retrouve seule avec Sirius. Super le soutien, je vous revaudrai ça les copines !

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu regrettes que l'on ait laissé tomber, nous deux, murmure-t-il avec une voix qui se veut séductrice.

J'ai très sérieusement envie d'éclater de rire. Il se paye carrément ma tête, ça ne fait pas de doute.

\- Nous deux ? dis-je, dubitative. Comme si on était en couple ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Tu me connais, Faith, je ne mets jamais en couple. Tu sais bien quelle est ma relation avec Joséphine.

\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait, elle ? demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr, rigole-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse, je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ce que j'ai entendu dans le dortoir. Je ne vais pas balancer comme cela les espoirs de Joséphine. Eh oui, j'ai une conscience ! Vous en doutiez ?

En vérité, j'adore espionner mes camarades, mais je ne sais jamais quoi faire des informations que j'obtiens. Je devrais peut-être les vendre, comme Faustine Dantec, l'informatrice de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de la voir ? questionné-je après un silence.

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre, pour le moment.

J'explose de rire à la remarque de Sirius. Il ment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Venant du grand séducteur de Poudlard, ça m'étonnerait grandement ! Aucune fille ne succombe à ton charme à part Sinclair ? Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles de notre année.

\- Il y en a pas mal que j'ai déjà eu, se moque Sirius.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais, lancé-je.

\- Et toi, tu ne voudrais vraiment pas remettre ça ? me demande-t-il.

Surprise, je reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Non, avec Merlin, rétorque Sirius.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme aussi vieux, ni ayant une barbe aussi longue, alors pourquoi pas, me moqué-je.

\- Vendredi soir ? dit Sirius, ignorant ma blague, pourtant hilarante, vous en conviendrez.

\- On verra, dis-je, avant de partir rejoindre Lily.

Sirius rejoint ses amis et je me rend dans la Grande Salle, où Lily et Mary sont déjà assises à la table des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là, Sirius Black ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me proposer cela un jour. Pour moi notre « _histoire_ », que je me dois de mettre entre guillemets, était enterrée.

\- Du coup, ce devoir de métamorphose ? reprend Lily sans faire aucune remarque sur Sirius.

\- On doit travailler sur le sortilège Inanimatus Apparitus, m'explique Mary.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège de ma vie. Cette journée promettait d'être éprouvante, et elle ne me déçoit pas.

\- Aïe, grimacé-je. Vous m'aiderez ?

Les deux filles me sourient, aimablement.

\- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, me promet Lily.


	2. Trop d'heures de retenue, c'est trop !

Merci pour les mises en favoris et les follows, cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ce genre de mails :D

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 2 – Trop d'heures de retenue, c'est trop !**

Encore une heure d'histoire de la magie, puis j'ai promis aux filles de venir à la bibliothèque et de ne tenter aucunement de m'enfuir. Ou plutôt, elles ont promis de m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose, donc je vais courageusement, telle l'intrépide Gryffondor que je suis, franchir les portes de l'antre de Madame Pince et… travailler.

Vous y avez cru ?

Pas moi.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je m'ennuie, moi. Binns nous parle de l'Atlandide depuis déjà bien trente minutes. Je connais déjà le mythe de l'Atlandide, plus ou moins comme tout le monde.

\- Comme nous le montre donc ces cartes, l'Atlantide se situait donc au milieu de l'océan Atlantique, raconte Binns, imperturbable, tandis que Sirius, Peter et James se lancent une balle de tennis, et avait la forme d'une grande île.

Pendant que ses trois amis jouent avec une balle jaune fluo, Remus drague. Non, je ne rigole pas. Et d'ailleurs, j'en connais une qui n'apprécie pas vraiment de le voir raconter des blagues à une autre fille…

\- Faith, suis le cours !

Du coup, Lily Evans passe sa colère sur la personne la plus proche d'elle, c'est-à-dire, moi. En plus, elle ne m'a même pas regardée. Elle est juste intimement persuadée qu'il est impossible que je sois entrain de suivre le cours. La confiance règne.

\- Elle est reliée de façon magique aux plus grands royaumes sorciers par des lacs et des fleuves enchantés, continue Binns, que les bâteaux construits par des magisorciers experts traverseaient grâce à un système d'impulsion magique.

\- Comment est-ce que ça a disparût, l'Atlantide ? chuchote Mary.

\- Ecoute le cours, toi aussi, la reprend Lily, et tu sauras.

Mary et moi échangeons un regard qui en dit long. Même si nous savons bien que Lily est très studieuse et sérieuse, elle semble oublier que le cours de Binns est une exception. Il est autorisé, voire même encouragé, de se reposer, de rattraper son retard de devoirs ou de discuter de sa vie amoureuse durant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Malheureusement, notre préféte en chef n'a pas l'air d'humeur a nous laisser faire. Elle ne fait que lancer des regards noirs aux Maraudeurs ou aux deux princesses risibles qui partagent notre dortoir.

xxx

Devant moi, sont étalés mon Manuel de métamorphose avancée, les Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle, et Magie théorique d'Aldalbert Lasornette. Je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'il y a une heure, alors que Lily a déjà le plan de son devoir. Je vais peut-être reprendre le même plan qu'elle, MacGonagall n'y verra que du feu… Non ?

Je soupire ostensiblement, découragée par la masse de travail. Après avoir essayé encore cinq minutes de lire mon manuel de métamorphose, je finis par me lever et errer entre les rayons. Je m'approche du présentoir des magazines. Évidemment, la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'est pas abonnée à _Sorcière Hebdo_ , par contre je peux lire le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , _Quidditch Magazine_ , _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , _Littérature Magique_ , _Le Monde Sorcier_ ou encore _Sciences et Arithmancie_. Dépitée, je choisis la Gazette du Sorcier et revient à ma place. Je feuillette et survole les articles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas essayer de faire un plan pour ton devoir de métamorphose ? me reprend Lily.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, en souriant ingénument.

\- Si, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé, au moins ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Ouais, marmonné-je.

Je plonge la tête dans mon journal, évitant de croiser le regard de Lily.

\- Tu mens ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Non !

\- Silence ! nous réprimande la bibliothécaire.

\- Silence ! clame la voix de Sinclair, en écho.

\- Mêles toi de tes affaires, dis-je, en le regrettant deux secondes après.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame ma camarade.

\- Toutes les trois, dehors ! hurle la voix de la maîtresse des lieux.

Lily range ses affaires, tandis que je jette littéralement les miennes dans mon sac de cours. C'était une affaire rondement menée, me voilà en direction de la liberté, adieu biliothèque de malheur !

\- Tu me payeras ça, Wallis, déclare Sinclair, d'une voix énervée.

\- Mais bien sûr, sale garce ! lancé-je.

\- Wallis, une heure de retenue, s'écrie la bibliothècaire.

Effarée, je la regarde fixement. Lily secoue la tête négativement, et m'entraîne par le bras. Ce n'est plus une hypothèse, mon père va me tuer. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa beuglante tranquillement…

xxx

À vingt-et-une heures et des poussières, vendredi soir, je vais attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Flitwick m'a indiqué que ma retenue serait surveillée par un préfet, il n'est lui-même pas disponible. Ce serait trop beau que ce soit Lily ou James, bien sûr. Aspen Avery, le préfet de septième année des Serpentards, arrive quelques secondes après et se plante devant moi.

\- Flitwick m'a demandé de surveiller ta retenue, ce soir. Tu gâches ma soirée, Wallis, alors tu as intérêt à pas m'énerver, je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur.

\- Moi aussi, je t'adore, Avery.

Il marche jusqu'à la salle des trophées, et je le suis. Une fois dans la pièce, il ouvre les vitrines qui conservent les coupes, les assiettes et les plaques commémoratives, puis il me tend une éponge, un torchon et une bouteille de Nettoie-Tout de la mère Gratte'sec. Génial, le ménage façon moldu. Les chaudrons de la salle de cours de potions ne m'ont pas suffit, tiens.

Aspen Avery s'assied sur une chaise, posée à côté de la porte d'entrée de la salle des trophées et il croise les bras, me regardant. Avery est le gardien et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, en plus d'être un bon élève et d'être le préfet de sa maison. Même si c'est un sang-pur froid et égoïste, je ne peux pas nier qu'il a du charisme et une certain charme, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu attends quoi ? me lance-t-il.

Soupirant ostensiblement, je m'attaque à la première vitrine. Nettoyer, frotter, astiquer. C'est évidemment comme cela que je rêvais de passer mon vendredi soir.

\- Nettoies mieux que ça, me reprend Avery, surtout que femme de ménage risque d'être ton avenir vu tes résultats scolaires.

\- Comment connaîtrais-tu mes résultats scolaires ? répliqué-je.

\- Les résultats des examens de l'année dernière sont affichés dans le hall, répond-t-il.

Ouais, pas faux.

\- En tout cas, tu ne nies pas être une mauvaise élève, se moque-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, tu es juste sensée surveiller que j'effectue bien mon heure de retenue.

\- En effet, murmure-t-il, et c'est ce que je fais.

Il me regarde avec un sourire qui me ferait froid dans le dos, si j'étais du genre peureuse. Je reprends mon nettoyage intensif des coupes de Quidditch de années précédentes. J'attache mes cheveux, et continue de frotter. Le temps passe, mais j'ai l'impression que cette heure ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demandé-je.

\- Vingt-trois heures trente, me répond d'une voix calme Avery.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamé-je. Tu te fous de moi ? J'aurais du terminer ma retenue il y a une heure et demie ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

\- Je trouvais cela agréable de te regarder nettoyer ces trophées, déclare-t-il.

\- Agréable ?

Sans voix et énervée, je jette torchon et éponge au sol, et je quitte la salle des trophées d'un pas rapide. Au bout de quelques mètres, je me sens idiote car je n'ai pas récupéré le papier d'autorisation de circulation dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Heureusement, je ne croise aucun préfet en retournant à ma salle commune.

\- Ta retenue a duré bien longtemps, me lance Sirius, depuis les canapés installés devant le feu.

Je hausse les épaules sans répondre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à débattre avec Sirius Black.

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Tu n'as que ça à faire ? marmonné-je.

\- Tu as pensé à ma proposition ? réplique-t-il.

Oui, et beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis. Mais, je ne dis rien. Le silence se fait quelques secondes, puis je lance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, changer de sex friend ?

Je me laisse tomber dans un canapé posé face au sien. Je ne vais pas non plus m'installer à côté de lui. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure, mais la possibilité d'avoir des rapports sexuels réguliers avec Sirius Black, et de dégouter Jospéhine Sinclair me semble assez intéressante. Et en même temps, une alarme semble me crier « _mauvaise idée_ », et elle clignote en plus, cette renégate.

\- Ne soit pas si triviale, Faith, murmure-t-il.

Sirius se lève et vient s'installer à côté de moi. La salle commune est entièrement vide, ce qui est surprenant, car il n'est pas si tard. Mon cerveau n'est plus en mesure de prendre une décision. Mais, quelque part, je pense que je l'ai déjà prise.

Sirius passe sa main derrière ma tête, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux bruns, tandis que ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Mes bras, instinctivement, se glissent autour de son corps, autour de sa taille.

Je l'avais dis, que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Nos langues s'emmêlent et nos souffles se confondent. La main de Sirius descend le long de mon dos. Une mèche tombe devant ses yeux, et je la repousse derrière son oreille. Il me sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau, tandis que ses mains se font entreprenantes. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous finissons allongés sur le canapé.

Sirius se place au dessus de moi. Il se penche et nous nous embrassons encore une fois. Je caresse ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches. Nos baisers se font de plus en plus pressés, profonds. Le souffle coupé, je glisse mes mains un peu partout sur le dos et le torse de Sirius. Ce dernier effleure ma poitrine à travers mon chemisier, et, avant chaque geste, il guette mon regard, cherchant mon approbation. Je la lui donne sans réfléchir. Je ne pense à rien à part à l'instant présent. Il déboutonne mon chemisier et glisse sa main sur ma peau.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? me demande-t-il.

\- Au contraire, je veux que tu continues, chuchoté-je.

Il m'enlace, me serrant encore plus contre lui, et il me caresse ma poitrine, joue avec mes cheveux. J'ai envie de toucher tout son corps, de me coller contre lui. Sirius enlève son tee-shirt et mes doigts sillonnent immédiatement son torse. Doucement, la main de Sirius se glisse sur mes cuisses, passant sous ma jupe et traçant des arabesques sur ma peau. Je tremble d'appréhension, d'envie et d'excitation.

\- Sirius, t'es là ? s'écrie la voix de James depuis les escaliers.

C'est une blague ?

Je croise le regard de Sirius et je me mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Lui-même étouffe un fou rire. C'est ainsi que James nous trouve. La main de Sirius glissée entre mes cuisses, torses nus, et riant à en perdre haleine, incapable de nous retenir plus longtemps.

\- Ok, dit James, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Cornedrue, commence Sirius, c'est…

\- Non, mais ça se passe d'explications, vraiment, se moque James. On t'attend pour aller en boîte, je te rappelle.

\- Retourne m'attendre sagement au dortoir, lui lance Sirius, moqueur.

Il se lève et attrape son tee-shirt, il se rhabille rapidement. Encore allongée sur le canapé, je le regarde faire, reprenant doucement ma respiration.

\- Peut-être que…

Il arrête sa phrase. Je finis par me lever.

\- Que ? demandé-je.

Je secoue les coussins, cherchant ma culotte. Pas la peine de faire des gros yeux, je vous vois !

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions finir ce que nous avons commencé une autre fois ? propose Sirius. Genre demain, dans la salle sur demande, après ta retenue ?

\- On verra, lancé-je.

Et je le devance dans les escaliers, retournant enfin dans mon dortoir.

xxx

\- Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron !

La voix de Lily dépasse la barrière dressée par mes rêves, et s'infiltre dans mon esprit encore endormi.

\- Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, chante-t-elle.

J'ouvre un œil, puis le second, et j'attrape mon réveil. Huit heures trente du matin. Un samedi. Je vais la tuer, l'avada kedavriser, l'assassiner !

\- Pour te garder ce soir près de moi, bien au chaud, fredonne-t-elle.

Je m'étire, encore au fond de mon lit, certaine que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant de l'anéantir, lancé-je en direction de Mary.

Sinclair et Jones ne sont pas là, et je me demande bien ce qu'elles font, si tôt, un samedi matin. L'eau brûlante coule sur mes cheveux et mes épaules et me fait un bien fou. Je me sens revigorée, réveillée. Je lâche mes cheveux et tente un sortilège de séchage qui reste plus ou moins sans effet. Quelques unes de mes mèches restent humides, tandis que d'autres sont sèches. Au moins, ma chevelure n'a pas prit feu, aujourd'hui. Oui, cela m'est arrivé l'année dernière. Le premier qui se moque prend mon poing dans la figure.

Une fois prête, je descends dans la Grande Salle. Contrairement aux jours de semaine, l'affluence est plus disparate, le week end. Je bâille aux corneilles en m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Charmant, me lance James Potter.

\- Déjà levé ? demandé-je.

\- Nuit blanche, avoue-t-il. Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu es tombée du lit, ce matin ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Je me sers un chocolat chaud et je déguste lentement, prenant mon temps. Lily arrive en sifflotant, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

\- On va se poser dans le parc pour profiter du soleil, tu viens ? me propose-t-elle.

\- Carrément !

Lily attrape une pomme et un croissant, et nous sortons de la Grande Salle. En traversant le hall, nous croisons le groupe des Serpentards, dont Aspen Avery, suivi de prêt par Jasmine Hunter en larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Aspen ? Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, on se connaît depuis nos onze ans tout de même ! se lamente-t-elle.

\- Justement, la casse Bethsabée Zabini, tu n'aurais jamais du te laisser avoir, puisque nous le connaissons depuis si longtemps.

Avery sourit et adresse un clin d'œil à Zabini.

\- Ne t'excites pas, Avery, je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, mais Jasmine aurait du être plus prudente, déclare la Serpentard.

\- Aspen, tu as foutu ma vie en l'air ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! gémit Hunter, avant de partir en sens inverse, retournant vers le cachot de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? me demande Lily.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? m'exclamé-je. L'histoire a fait le tour de Poudlard ! Il est sorti avec elle et il l'a convaincu de prendre des photos d'elle entièrement nue dans des positions érotiques, puis, il les a accroché sur le panneau d'affichage de leur salle commune avec un maléfice de glue perpétuelle.

Lily et Mary sont scotchées par la nouvelle.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi sans cœur et sans pitié, murmure Lily.

\- Un maléfice de glue perpétuelle, en plus. La direction va carrément devoir changer le panneau d'affichage, suppose Mary, ils ne pourront même pas enlever les photos.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Hunter ! ajoute Lily.

Je savoure l'effet provoqué par mon histoire pendant quelques secondes, puis j'ajoute :

\- C'est un malade mental, tout simplement.

\- Je te remercie du compliment, Wallis. Tu as bien dormi ? me demande soudain la voix moqueuse de Avery.

\- Et toi, tu penses que tu dormiras bien, ce soir ? rétorqué-je.

Il fait un geste de la main, et s'éloigne, toujours suivi par Hunter, Zabini et Westerley.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé ça ? me questionne Lily, une fois que nous sommes dehors.

Je lui raconte la retenue, avec l'heure et demie supplémentaire, juste parce que Monsieur n'a pas daigné me dire que l'heure était passée. Bien sûr, je ne lui dis rien concernant ma petite aventure sexuelle avec Sirius.

\- C'est encore Avery qui surveille ta retenue, ce soir, m'apprend Lily.

C'est vrai qu'avec son statut de préfète en chef, elle est au courant de ce genre de choses.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, ironisé-je.

Outre mon problème de retenue avec Avery, je ne sais pas encore si je rejoindrais Sirius dans la salle sur demande après ma retenue, ce soir. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est revenu vers moi, comme ça ?

Bon, on est d'accord que je suis beaucoup plus jolie, beaucoup plus cool, beaucoup plus drôle, beaucoup plus intelligente que Joséphine Sinclair… Non, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius a derrière la tête ? Genre, Monsieur s'ennuyait et il a fait le tour des filles avec lesquelles il a déjà couché, cherchant celles qui diraient « oui » à un second round ? Où est-ce que c'était écrit sur ma tête que je dirais « oui », d'ailleurs ?

xxx

\- Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, lance Lily, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

\- On te garde une place, dit Mary.

Nous entrons toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle, déjà pleine d'élèves affamés, insatiables, proches de la mort par inanition. Non, je ne parle pas de moi enfin !

\- Au fait, je suis certaine que tu es courant de quelque chose en ce qui concerne Lily et l'amour, déclare Mary, très sérieuse.

Mary se sert une louche de soupe au potiron et une tranche de pain complet. Son frugal diner ne me faisant pas du tout envie, je remplis mon assiette de frites, de mayonnaise et de poissons panés. J'ai le droit, après tout, je fais plein de sport !

\- Non, mentis-je, je ne sais rien de précis. Et toi, tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Je pense qu'elle ferait un très beau couple avec James, même si elle n'y croit pas.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aime vraiment pas, proposé-je

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle se cache ses propres sentiments à elle-même, me répond Mary.

Je hausse un sourcil, dubitative. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu dans les escaliers. Lily déclarait son amour à Remus Lupin, et elle a explicitement dit ne pas être attirée par James. Je vais répondre, quand Lily revient des toilettes et s'installe à côté de nous.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Des amours de Mary, répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Cette dernière me lance un regard noir. Il faut toujours prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Qui sait, je ferais peut-être une découverte sur la vie secrète de Mary.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Lily. Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

\- Non, dit Mary d'une voix sèche, en détournant les yeux, de personne.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se cache des choses dans ce château ? Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire cela… Non, j'ai mieux comme question : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ment aussi mal ?

\- Est-ce que tu serais entrain de mater Selmy ? questionne Lily.

Le jeune professeur d'étude des runes, Monsieur Selmy, traverse la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la table des professeurs. Effectivement, l'observatrice Lily Evans a eu raison, Mary semble obnubilée par Selmy.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Vous ne le trouvez pas beau ? nous retourne-t-elle la question.

\- Il est pas mal, admet Lily.

J'ouvre la bouche et j'arrive à me faire taire moi-même à temps, j'ai failli leur dire que je trouvais Sirius Black plus beau que le professeur Selmy. Ce qui aurait été parfaitement ridicule.

Oh Merlin, j'ai replongé beaucoup trop vite.

xxx

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une montre, s'il te plaît ? demandé-je à Lily, une fois que nous sommes revenues dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle me tend une petite montre au fin bracelet de cuir noir et je l'attache autour de mon poignet. Je ne tiens pas à avoir la même mésaventure que la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée en retenue avec Avery. Absolument pas motivée, je sors de la salle commune et me rends dans le hall.

Avery m'attend devant le panneau d'affichage. Sans dire un mot, il commence à marcher et je le suis. Encore la salle des trophées, c'est vraiment une blague. Il me tend une nouvelle fois l'éponge, le torchon et la bouteille de produit nettoyant. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il ouvre à nouveau les vitrines. Enfin, il s'assied sur la chaise située à côté de la porte et il attend.

Je dépose le torchon, l'éponge et la bouteille par terre, puis je m'assois en tailleur, sur le carrelage de la pièce. Je ne vais pas nettoyer toute cette pièce une deuxième fois en à peine une semaine. Je ne vais pas cautionner cette retenue débile. Je règle une alarme sur la montre de Lily. Elle sonnera dans une heure, et je partirais. D'ici là, je compte bien ne rien faire.

\- Tu ne nettoies pas les trophées ? me questionne Avery.

\- Non, répondis-je.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Je fixe l'aiguille des minutes sur la montre de Lily. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Quatre minutes.

\- Tu comptes passer une heure à regarder ta montre ? insiste Avery.

\- Oui.

Cinq minutes. Six minutes. Le temps semble s'éterniser, et les minutes deviennent des heures. Sept minutes. Le soleil s'est couché et la pièce est bien sombre, seulement éclairé par des torches. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers ne s'inspiraient pas de l'électricité moldue pour illuminer leurs bâtiments. Dix minutes.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai gardé en retenue plus longtemps, hier ? m'interroge Avery.

\- Parce que tu es un sadique qui n'a visiblement rien d'autre à faire de ses soirées.

Il rigole à ma réponse. Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de si drôle, ça doit probablement être vrai.

\- Non, dit-il, pour passer du temps avec toi.

Ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'est à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Il ne semble pas partager mon hilarité. Je finis par me calmer et je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Quatorze minutes.

\- Si tu comptes me faire le même coup bas qu'à Hunter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- C'est quoi cette expression débile ? lâche-t-il.

\- Une expression moldue, je ne suis pas surprise que tu ne la connaisses pas.

Il me regarde, dubitatif, puis il détourne les yeux et fixe la fenêtre. Dix-sept minutes.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fais cela à Hunter ?

Je hausse les épaules. Honnêtement, je m'en fous complètement. Je suis bloquée ici pendant une heure à cause d'une retenue non méritée. Avery est un type vicieux, impassible et égoïste, je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de plus amples informations sur les raisons de son comportement.

\- Pour m'amuser, déclare-t-il, répondant à sa propre question. Mais aussi pour donner une leçon à Hunter. Elle donne sa confiance trop facilement. Ce n'est pas prudent en temps de guerre. Et puis, comme je le disais au début, c'était quand même vachement drôle.

Avery est vraiment un mec odieux. Il a détruit la vie de cette fille, ou du moins sa réputation et ses relations à Poudlard, pour s'amuser ? Pour rire ? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas une blague. Vingt-trois minutes. Courage, j'en suis presque à la moitié.

\- Et là, tu t'amuses ? demandé-je, amère.

\- Pas assez à mon goût.

\- Pauvre petit garçon frustré, dis-je.

\- Là, c'est déjà plus drôle. Nous pourrions passer le temps qu'il reste à nous insulter, propose-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment un malade mental, murmuré-je.

\- Oh non, tu te répètes, Wallis, tu me l'as déjà dit ça. Ce n'est plus drôle, se moque Avery.

Je ne réponds rien, préférant le silence de la salle des trophées à son insupportable babillage. Le temps s'écoule, lentement. L'heure passe, et l'aiguille des minutes a dépassée la moitié du cadran. Merlin, si tu pouvais accélérer les quelques minutes qui me séparent de ma délivrance.

Je gigote, commençant à me sentir mal assise, à même le carrelage. Avery, lui, est tranquillement assis contre le dossier de la chaise, et il garde les bras croisés. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si clairs. C'est un bleu presque blanc qui colore ses pupilles. Cela lui donne un air fantomatique.

Soupirant, je détourne les yeux. Je ne vais quand même pas le regarder juste parce que je m'ennuie. D'habitude, j'adore ne rien faire, mais cela, la situation commence à devenir très gênante. Quarante cinq minutes. La fin approche.

\- Donc, reprend Avery, ça ne te dérange pas de ne rien faire pendant une heure ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? De petit-ami à rencontrer dans la noirceur de la nuit ?

Je hausse les yeux au ciel, ne répondant pas à sa remarque.

\- J'en déduis que non, déclare Avery.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma montre. Plus que quelques minutes. Elles me semblent encore plus longues que toutes les autres. Cinquante neuf minutes. Soixante minutes. La sonnerie de mon alarme retentit. Avery sursaute et fronce les sourcils. D'un bond, je me lève, souriante. Enfin, je suis libérée de cette corvée stupide, je vais pouvoir rejoindre mon lit.

\- Adieu, Avery.

\- Ne me dis pas adieu si vite, lance-t-il en riant.

Je quitte la salle des trophées sans me retourner. Je marche d'un pas rapide, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Est-ce que je vais rejoindre Sirius dans la salle sur demande comme il me l'a proposé ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment recommencer notre histoire, qui ne sera que sexuelle, je le sais ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de cela ?

Je erre dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers les étages. Que je rentre dans ma salle commune ou que j'aille dans la salle sur demande, il faut que je monte, de toute façon.

xxx

Eh bien, que pensez-vous d'Aspen Avery ?

Et puis bon, que dire de l'arrivée de James… Il tombe à pic celui-là !


	3. Qui résiste à Sirius Black ?

Bonjour à tous, merci pour les ajouts en favoris, mais vraiment, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à travers le système merveilleux et pratique des reviews !

 **CFLM angel** : Il faut dire que Faith a souvent des idées bizarres et Sirius est un peu tête brûlé, alors tout est plus ou moins possible avec eux deux…

 **NovellaSkyler** : J'espère qu'elle te plaira alors !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** – Qui résiste à Sirius Black ?

J'ai capitulé, j'ai cédé, je me suis laissée aller. J'ai rejoins Sirius dans la salle sur demande. Après une heure à ne strictement rien faire, face à Aspen Avery, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées… Ouais, mon excuse est pourrie, mais, sérieusement, qui résiste à Sirius Black ? Pas moi.

La salle sur demande a pris la forme d'une chambre à la décoration simple. Le silence est un peu pesant, ni Sirius ni moi ne disant un mot.

\- Bon, s'exclame Sirius, tu n'es pas venue pour jouer au scrabble et moi non plus, alors…

Je rigole et lui aussi, nous finissons par nous embrasser dans un fou rire. C'est sans hésiter que je lui rends son baiser quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il passe sa main derrière ma tête, enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux bruns, et je l'imite. Ma main se referme autour de ses boucles noirs, tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser. Nos langues se mélangent, nous sommes essoufflés, mais aucun de nous ne s'arrête ou ne parle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, dont j'ignore s'il a été extrêmement long ou ridiculement court, Sirius recule, m'attrape le bras et m'attire jusqu'au lit, en caressant doucement mon coude, mon avant-bras, ma joue, mes cheveux, tout ce qu'il peut toucher. Je le suis sans réfléchir, brûlante d'envie et de désir.

Sirius s'allonge sur le grand lit deux places, et me regarde fixement. J'inspire un grand coup et m'allonge à côté de lui

 **xxx**

\- Oh, Faith, murmure Sirius, alors que je retombe à côté de lui, sur le lit.

\- C'était…

\- Chaud, termine-t-il.

Je rigole à sa remarque, et il explose de rire à son tour. Nous restons allongés quelques minutes, puis je me lève. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je ne deviendrais pas pleine d'espoir et de rêves, comme cette idiote de Sinclair. Je me douche rapidement, à l'eau froide, histoire de remettre mes idées en place avant de remettre mes vêtements.

\- Tu sais quoi, me dit-il, sortant de la douche dix minutes après moi, on pourrait remettre ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je hoche la tête, marquant mon accord. Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que je veux réellement, et je ne pense pas que Sirius le sache.

\- Mais, Faith… commence-t-il alors que je vais quitter la pièce.

\- Oui ?

Sirius semble gêné, hésitant à continuer sa phrase.

\- C'est juste du sexe, je veux dire, ce n'est pas de l'amour, on est d'accord ?

\- Oui, on est d'accord.

Vraiment ?

Enfin, de toute façon, venant de Sirius, je n'aurais jamais mieux. Je me suis faite à cette idée depuis la dernière fois. Depuis la fois où j'ai perdu ma virginité avec lui.

 **xxx**

\- Où étais-tu ? Avery t'a encore lâché en retard de ta retenue ? me demande Lily, quand je reviens dans le dortoir.

\- Non, je suis allée faire un tour.

\- Tu avais envie de te prendre une autre retenue ? me reproche-t-elle.

\- Oh, arrête, il ne s'est rien passé, la coupé-je.

Lily secoue la tête, l'air blasée. Sinclair et Jones chuchotent sur le lit de cette dernière et nous lancent des regards accusateurs. Est-ce qu'elles savent ? Comment Sinclair pourrait-elle déjà connaître mon crime ? Non, je dois être complètement paranoïaque.

\- Et puis, tu n'étais pas de ronde, ce soir ? demandé-je soudain à Lily.

\- Elle est terminée déjà, il est plus tard que tu ne le penses, réplique-t-elle.

Je lui rend sa montre, et j'évite de regarder l'heure. Lily a sûrement raison, nous avons du traîner avec Sirius. Je n'ose pas lui en parler, car je sais très bien ce qu'elle me répliquera. Mary me dira également la même chose. Pourquoi tu couches avec lui, tu n'auras jamais rien de plus… Mais, est-ce que je veux quelque chose de plus ? Qu'est-ce que je veux, par Merlin ?

 **xxx**

Le soleil perce faiblement à travers les nuages et l'air est lourd. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas abandonné la divination, comme Mary ? Ce cours m'épuise littéralement, m'ennuie et me débecte.

Je marche en direction de la tour Nord et la salle de classe de divination. Devant moi, Sinclair et Jones se plaignent du professeur de divination et de bavent sur Sirius Black. Rien de très original, en somme. Elles arrivent sous la trappe qui mène à la salle de classe, et elles tirent l'échelle qui permet de monter dans la salle. J'attends qu'elles soient arrivées en haut pour escalader les barreaux de l'échelle à mon tour.

La pièce est en arc de cercle et les sièges bas et confortables sont installés autour du bureau et du fauteuil du professeur Chantelune. Les rideaux rouge sombre cachent les fenêtres et la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Chantelune est installé au fond de son fauteuil et il nous regarde tous entrer dans la salle.

Le professeur de divination est un homme entre deux âges, au visage marqué par les rides et les cicatrices. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en catogan, et il porte une longue robe de sorcier bleu foncé, orné de petites étoiles argentées.

\- Bienvenue dans mon antre. J'espère que vous avez bien noté vos rêves sur le cahier des rêves que je vous ai demandé de tenir, commence le professeur Chantelune.

Lily sort son cahier de rêves, alors que je me demande où est-ce que j'ai rangé le mien. Je retourne mon sac et finis par récupérer le petit cahier à la couverture noire dans lequel j'ai noté mes rêves. Rien de bien difficile à analyse entre un cauchemar avec des Mangemorts, et un rêve érotique avec Sirius Black.

\- Bon, quelqu'un veut-il nous lire un de ses rêves et tenter de l'analyser ? demande le professeur de divination. Mademoiselle Sinclair ?

Jospéhine Sinclair s'éclaircit la voix, ouvre son cahier et commence à raconter son rêve :

\- Alors, il y a deux nuits, j'ai rêvé que Marlee était blessée, en sang. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Désolée, chérie, dit-elle en regardant sa copine.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma belle, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Bon, les reprend le professeur Chantelune, comment est-ce que vous interprétez ce rêve, Mademoiselle Sinclair ?

\- Eh bien, le sang qui coule me fait penser aux bonnes nouvelles, à la vitalité, explique Sinclair.

Le professeur Chantelune secoue négativement la tête. Sinclair hausse les yeux au ciel. Du genre, c'est incroyable comme elle lui manque de respect, elle devrait l'écoute toute de même.

\- Le fait de voir un ami se vider de son sang, de voir un ami blessé, cela implique qu'il vous faudra bientôt faire preuve d'un certain courage, déclare-t-il.

Tous les élèves prennent des notes sur l'interprétation du rêve fait par le professeur Chantelune, puis il nous demande d'aller chercher des tasses à thé et de faire infuser des feuilles de thé vert. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'observe les feuilles de thé qui macèrent au fond de ma tasse en porcelaine.

\- Que voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Wallis ? me questionne le professeur Chantelune.

\- Eh bien, un éventail, je dirais…

\- Oh, une amourette, ça veut dire ! s'extasie Lily.

Le professeur de divination attrape ma tasse de la main gauche et observe attentivement mes feuilles de thé. Il fronce les sourcils et approche la tasse tellement prêt de son visage que son long nez touche la porcelaine.

\- Je dirais plutôt un iceberg, déclare-t-il enfin.

\- Ce qui signifierait un danger, ou tout du moins, quelque chose de sérieux, de grave, chuchote Sinclair d'une voix qu'elle veut mystérieuse, mais qui est seulement ridicule.

 **xxx**

Le professeur Doge fait les cent pas dans la salle de classe, pendant que tous les élèves planchent sur le premier devoir théorique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je n'ai pas assez révisé, je le sais. Les questions portent principalement sur les épouvantards, mais aussi sur des révisions de l'année dernière. Sérieusement, qui connait par cœur quel est le meilleur sort pour contrer les Pitiponks ?

J'essaye de croiser le regard de Lily. Si elle me donnait seulement la réponse à une seule question… je pourrais peut-être viser au moins le A. Je tapote mon doigt sur la table, espérant attirer son attention.

\- Lily, chuchoté-je.

\- Silence, Mademoiselle Wallis.

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi. Lily lève les yeux de sa copie et je secoue discrètement la main pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

\- Je pense que vous avez déjà assez eu d'heures de retenue pour ce début d'année, Mademoiselle Wallis, me reprend le professeur Doge.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma copie. Je vais avoir un P, c'est sûr. Si Lily ne m'aide pas, je n'aurais jamais un A. Soudain, un petit parchemin atterri devant moi avec les réponses aux questions. Un grand sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et j'ai envie de crier « Merci », mais à la place, je garde mon calme et recopie les réponses discrètement. Je suis devenue une experte à ce jeu-là. Trente minutes plus tard, le professeur Doge ramasse nos parchemins et les empile sur son bureau.

\- Pour la deuxième heure de cours, nous allons nous entraîner aux duels, annonce-t-il ensuite.

Certains élèves poussent des cris de joie. Le professeur Doge nous demande de nous lever et il range les tables contre un mur pour faire de la place. Je me dirige vers Lily et je lui chuchote un « Merci » à l'oreille.

\- Bon, Evans contre Westerley, en premier.

Lily, sa baguette bien en main, se met face à Candy Westerley, chacune à un bout de la salle de classe.

\- Petrificus totalus ! lance la Serpentard.

\- Protego ! s'exclame Lily.

Elle garde son bouclier actif et elle fronce les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait activement au sort à employer. Soudain, elle abaisse son bouclier et crie « Locomotor mortis, conjunctiva ! ». Westerley n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il a les jambes bloqués et les yeux qui le brûlent.

Ensuite, Aspen Avery gagne haut la main contre Marlee Jones.

\- Sinclair contre Wallis, annonce le professeur Finnigan.

Dans le coin des Maraudeurs, James semble se moquer de Sirius. Je ne trouve pas du tout cela drôle, Sinclair semble ivre de colère, pire qu'une Lily Evans qui a vu sa maison perdre des points.

\- Avis ! s'écrie Sinclair, avant que j'ai eu le temps de me préparer.

Je couvre mon visage de mes mains pour éviter l'attaque des oiseaux. Vite, une idée, il me faut une idée. Je dois attaquer, enfin me défendre déjà, vu les circonstances. Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester cachée ainsi éternellement.

\- Locomotor mortis !

Je lance le même sort que Lily à l'instant, mais je n'atteins pas Sinclair.

\- Impedimenta, dit-elle en me pointant de sa baguette.

Par un réflexe inconnu, je me jette au sol, et son sortilège ne m'atteint pas. Allongée sur le ventre, je vois les chaussures lacées et noires de Sinclair qui s'approche de moi. Une main m'agrippe les cheveux et je me relève.

\- Tu vas te battre, oui ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Soudain, sans que je comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passe, une sorte de décharge électrique sort de mon corps et oblige Sinclair à lâcher prise. Elle secoue sa main, ébahie, et elle se tourne vers le professeur Doge.

\- Si j'avais su que la magie sans baguette était autorisée, j'aurais carrément essayé la magie noire, déclare-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire ce genre de chose, Mademoiselle Sinclair, certains sorciers finissent à Azkaban pour moins que ça, menace le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mademoiselle Wallis a seulement eu un réflexe magique, c'est ce que l'on appelle une charge défensive.

Je suis perplexe, ce réflexe serait-il comme ceux que j'avais lorsque j'étais une enfant et que je ne maîtrisais pas ma magie ? En suis-je toujours à ce stade, incapable de lancer un sort correct, je peux seulement expulser de la magie de façon incontrôlée et inconsciente ?

\- Bon, il va falloir que vous vous entraîniez beaucoup plus, dit le professeur Doge.

\- Wallis est nulle de toute façon, c'est une très mauvaise élève, lance Jones en souriant.

Le professeur Doge se tourne vers elle, et malgré son air impassible, il semble passablement énervé.

\- Je ne disais pas cela spécialement pour Mademoiselle Wallis, mais pour l'ensemble de la classe. Vous devez vous entraîner et vous préparer au pire.

Sur ces joyeuses paroles encourageantes, la cloche sonne et nous libère du cours. Nous sortons tous en traînant les pieds.

 **xxx**

Affalée sur les canapés de la salle commune, je termine mon livre d'horreur que je n'ai toujours pas pu lire, depuis le début de la semaine dernière. Trop de retenues, que voulez-vous, je suis une délinquante en puissance. Je savoure le bonheur d'avoir échappé à Lily en ce mercredi soir et j'adresse une prière silencieuse à Mary qui doit supporter les élucubrations de la préfète. Toutefois, je ne suis pas non plus au Paradis les Maraudeurs au grand complet disputent une partie de cartes sur la table basse de la salle commune à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

\- On sort vendredi soir ? lance Sirius à ses trois compères. Rob m'a proposé d'aller à la taverne.

\- Non, j'ai une réunion de préfets, répond James.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies été nommé préfet-en-chef, lance Peter. C'est dingue quand même.

Oui, moi non plus, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

\- Surtout quand cela m'empêche de sortir, ou quand je dois punir des élèves qui sortent le soir, se lamente James. C'est tellement ironique.

\- Dumbledore doit prendre de la bonne, conclue Remus.

\- Je suis d'accord, marmonné-je.

Remus sourit à ma remarquer, puis il retourne à sa partie de cartes. Je n'ai toujours pas éclairé cette histoire entre Lily et Remus, il va falloir que je m'y mette sérieusement. Ce serait plus simple si j'arrêtais d'être en retenue tout le temps. Ou de penser uniquement à forniquer avec Sirius Black.

\- Au moins, ça va me permettre de me rapprocher de Lily, soupire James. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle finisse par accepter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par y arriver, le rassure Peter. Elle vient à Nouvel An, déjà.

Oh, Remus détourne les yeux. Un sentiment de culpabilité, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que cela fonctionne ? se lamente James.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'aider, Faith ? me lance Sirius.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre. Genre, je n'ai que ça à faire. Mais bien sûr…

\- Questionne là sur ces centres d'intérêt, intéresses-toi sérieusement à ce qu'elle dit, tenté-je.

\- Tu sais qu'elle aime les livres policiers moldus, tu peux te mettre à en lire, propose Peter.

Voilà, bien vu Peter. Il est plus malin qu'il en a l'air.

\- Genre dans la salle commune, je lis un livre policier que Lily aime bien, et hop, elle le voit et se dit « _tiens, James s'intéresse ça ? Quel garçon cool !_ », lance James.

Sirius explose de rire à sa remarque, et je le rejoins dans son fou rire.

\- C'est l'idée, admet Sirius, en plus subtil.

\- Évite de faire ce qu'elle te reproche, ajoute Peter.

\- Genre, attaquer Rogue, dit Sirius. Même si c'est difficile pour nous !

\- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, Patmol. Merci les gars, pour vos conseils.

James Potter est vraiment un cas désespéré.

 **xxx**

Heureusement que le samedi matin existe et que nous n'avons pas cours le samedi. Heureusement, car ainsi je peux profiter tranquillement, faire une grasse matinée, me prélasser au fond de mon lit…

\- Marlee ! Je ne trouve plus mon lisseur ! crie Joséphine Sinclair depuis la salle de bain. C'est une catastrophe ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme cela, je suis parfaitement ridicule !

Ou pas. Je dois être maudite, je pense. Ou alors, quelqu'un possède une poupée vaudou de moi. C'est une option que je devrais creuser. Fait Wallis mènera l'enquête, foi de Gryffondor !

\- C'est sûrement cette traîtresse puante qui te l'a volé, répond Marlee Jones, debout face à son armoire.

Qui est-ce qui pue ?

\- Mais ta gueule, grogne Lily, depuis le lit à côté du mien.

Je souris en entendant la charmante voix de Lily au réveil. Elle est jolie, et même, le mot est trop faible. Elle est belle, réellement. Ses cheveux roux sont soyeux, bouclés, épais et tombent magnifiquement bien autour de son visage. À côté mes cheveux bruns, trop fins font pâle figure.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que les gens, les hommes en particulier, ont tendance à imaginer sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Alors que le matin au réveil, c'est tout l'inverse ! Elle est surtout grincheuse et revêche lorsqu'elle est tirée de son sommeil de cette façon.

\- Pardon, tu disais ? demande Jones d'une voix puissante. Je ne t'entends pas bien.

Je rêve ou elle fait exprès de parler aussi fort ? Lily relève la tête de son oreiller et fixe notre camarade de dortoir d'un air mauvais.

\- Je disais : ta gueule ! répète-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

\- Tu oses réitérer ton insulte ? s'exclame Jones. À moi ?

Lily me regarde et souffle ostensiblement, déjà blasée par les répliques futiles de Sinclair et Jones et par le fait d'avoir été réveillée si tôt une matinée de congé.

\- Tu n'es pas la Reine d'Angleterre, que je sache.

\- Je suis bien plus importante et intéressante que toi, je suis plus populaire, se vante Jones.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? marmonné-je. Bien trop de gens se vautrent dans la médiocrité de nos jours…

\- Ne te mêles pas de ça, traîtresse, crache-t-elle.

Lily me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Oui, c'est vrai, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter une telle remarquer… Non, vraiment, à part coucher avec Sirius Black, je ne vois pas.

\- Marlee, laisse tomber ces deux crétines, allons déjeuner, l'enjoint Joséphine Sinclair. Tu es bien au-dessus d'elles.

Jones acquiesce et suit son amie hors du dortoir. Je retombe sur mon oreiller, mais c'est peine perdue, je ne me rendormirai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Mary d'une voix pâteuse, qui nous fait exploser de rire.

 **xxx**

\- Tu sais que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de mettre en place des activités extra-scolaires le soir et le week-end ? m'apprend Lily.

Je trempe ma tartine de pain beurré et de confiture de fraise dans mon chocolat chaud et j'écoute vaguement ce qu'elle raconte. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de choses à faire avec les cours, les devoirs, les examens de fin d'année.

\- C'est génial, s'exclame Mary.

Ah, visiblement nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses.

\- Pour le moment, il a été prévu d'organiser une journée d'accrobranche, des cours de danse ou encore un club de natation, explique Lily. Il y a également eu des demandes pour organiser des cours de musculation.

Soudain, elle m'intéresse, je relève la tête. Le sport a toujours été pour moi un moyen de me libérer, de me décharger. Courir pendant des heures autour du terrain de Quidditch, nager dans le lac de Poudlard, que l'eau soit glacée ou chaude, c'est tellement agréable et, je me sens légère, aérienne.

\- Tiens, il suffit qu'on parle de nager et la sirène se réveille, se moque Lily.

Je secoue la tête, refusant de répondre à son attaque.

\- Au fait, demain, on va se baigner, comme prévu ? demande Mary.

\- Vu qu'il fera beau et que ce sera probablement le dernier dimanche de beau temps de l'année, je crois que tout Poudlard a prévu d'aller se baigner, professe Lily.

\- Tu es d'accord pour que l'on ne révise pas ? m'étonné-je.

Lily me lance un regard blasé.

\- J'ai prévu de faire la fête à Nouvel An, de me baigner dimanche ou de faire tout un tas d'autres choses qui ne sont pas des révisions, déclare-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? insiste Mary, faussement abasourdie. Nous sommes tellement surprises.

\- C'est la Saint Lily ou quoi ? grogne-t-elle.

\- C'est toujours la Saint Lily, pour moi, lance James, qui vient d'entendre les derniers mots de sa bien-aimée acariâtre.

Mary et moi échangeons un regard amusé, et Lily hausse les yeux au ciel, comme elle fait dès que James se lance dans des déclarations enflammées. Mais, le Maraudeur n'ajoute rien et rejoint ses amis qui déjeunent un peu plus loin.

\- N'est-il pas charmant ? déclare Mary.

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser, dit Lily, le professeur Selmy, lui aussi, est très charmant…

\- Très drôle, marmonne Mary. C'est un professeur !

Je les regarde s'envoyer des piques et savoure ce beau moment d'échange courtois entre mes deux amies. Tant qu'elles ne s'intéressent pas à moi…

 **xxx**

Les petites maisons à colombages, les cottages, les vielles baraques aux pierres apparentes ornent le trajet qui mène jusqu'au centre de Pré-au-Lard. On considère Pré-au-Lard comme un village, mais de nombreux sorciers résident tout de même dans ses rues et travaillent dans les boutiques qui se suivent dans la rue principale.

Le chemin menant au seul village entièrement peuplé de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne grouille d'élèves et d'adultes, professeurs, assistants et membres du personnel de l'école. Lily et Mary débattent de la meilleure marque de plumes. Elles doivent toutes les deux s'en acheter une et ne semblent pas d'accord sur le choix à faire.

Je les abandonne lâchement une fois arrivée au centre du village, pour me rendre à Honydukes. La boutique de confiserie et de chocolat de Pré-au-Lard me fait toujours autant envie, même à bientôt dix-sept ans. Les innombrables tables de présentation, étagère et bocaux contiennent des chocogrenouilles, des bonbons à la citrouille, du nougat, du caramel… Je salive d'avance.

\- Faith, chuchote soudain Sirius, qui vient d'arriver derrière moi, aussi silencieusement que possible. On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande ce soir ?

Je souris intérieurement.

\- Vingt-deux heures, dis-je, je ne pourrais pas échapper à Lily avant.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il en explosant de rire.

C'est trop facile, je n'essaye même pas de résister aux avances de Sirius. Mais, est-ce que j'ai envie de résister, en même temps ?

Je fais l'acquisition de chocoballes fourrés de mousse à la pastèque et à la citrouille, de patacitrouilles et des plumes en sucre. Mary et Lily sont toujours au magasin de plumes. Je les attends devant la porte, puis elles finissent enfin par sortir.

\- On a croisé Robin, tu sais le Serdaigle qui traîne avec les Maraudeurs parfois, m'apprend Mary.

\- Oui, je vois qui c'est.

\- Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer ses achats, juste une plume premier prix, continue Mary. La vendeuse était tellement désagréable en plus.

\- Tu lui as offerte ? dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui, avoue-t-elle, il me faisait trop de peine.

Mary est comme ça, toujours si gentille. Elle l'est peut-être trop, parfois, mais c'est cela qui fait son charme et sa personnalité. Tous les ans, à Noël, elle sort se promener et elle donne de l'argent aux personnes qui font la manche dans son quartier. Franchement, elle est vraiment trop altruiste, elle a une sorte de confiance en l'espèce humaine que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Les filles me montrent leurs plumes et je leur expose mon butin de la confiserie. Puis, nous allons boire un verre aux Trois-Balais, qui sont blindés comme tous les samedis de sortie scolaire.

\- Trois bièraubeurres, commande Lily.

\- Tout de suite, ma belle, répond Rosie, la jeune serveuse du bar.

\- Oh, vous êtes là, les filles ! s'écrie James.

Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés par d'autres amis, dont le fameux Robin dont Mary a payé la plume, viennent d'entrer dans le bar.

\- Venez à notre table, propose James.

\- Non merci, répond Lily, nous allons bientôt partir.

\- Vous venez à peine d'être servie ! s'exclame Peter.

\- Allez, les gars, on laisse tranquille si elles veulent pas venir avec nous, lance Robin.

James semble déçu, mais ils finissent tous par s'éloigner et s'installent à une autre table. Nous buvons tranquillement notre boisson, puis nous quittons les Trois-Balais et la foule.

\- Au fait, je dois encore aller à la bibliothèque, déclare Lily alors que nous empruntons le chemin du retour pour Poudlard.

\- Oh non, pas encore ! me lamenté-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne viens quasiment jamais de toute façon ! se moque Lily.

Mary accompagne bien sûr Lily à la bibliothèque, et, soulagée qu'elles n'insistent pas pour que je les suive, je me dirige vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En montant les escaliers qui m'emmènent dans les étages, j'entends soudain un bruit étrange dans une salle de classe, sur ma droite. Curieuse, je m'approche de la porte en bois et écoute attentivement. J'identifie un bruit comme un grognement. Comme vous le savez déjà, je respecte toujours la vie privée de mes camarades. Je pousse donc la porte, et, une fois qu'elle est entrouverte, je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Aspen Avery est face à moi, adossé à une table de cours. Il ne me voit pas, son visage est enfoui dans le cou de Jenny Jackson, mon ancienne amie. La main de Jenny me semble bien baladeuse, glissée dans le pantalon d'Avery. Le mouvement de son bras ne laisse pas de doutes possibles sur ce qu'elle est entrain de faire.

Soudain, Avery lève les yeux et son regard croise le mien. Il m'adresse un sourire à la fois coquin et dégoûtant. Je recule rapidement et referme la porte.


	4. Dénonciation Anonyme

**A nouveau merci à tous les ajouts en favoris, suivis d'histoires, etc ! Je ne demande pas mieux que des reviews pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir, à bon entendeur…**

 **Si vous êtes encore en vacances, profitez bien, sinon bon courage, j'ai repris moi aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** – Dénonciation Anonyme.

Des éclaboussures d'eau, des gouttelettes rafraîchissantes s'échappent de la surface du lac et viennent mouiller le bout de mes pieds. Je bouge nonchalamment les orteils et les gouttes d'eau tourbillonnent dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur les brins d'herbes du parc. Les cheveux châtains et fins de Remus sortent de l'eau, suivi de son visage, tandis que la tête de Sirius s'enfonce sur la surface. Des bulles remontent, des remous, puis, Sirius reprend le dessus et la tête de Remus finit également sous l'eau.

\- La bouée, Cornedrue, la bouée ! s'écrie Sirius.

Hilare, il secoue ses cheveux et l'eau fraîche m'éclabousse une nouvelle fois. James lui lance d'un geste la bouée gonflable en forme de balai magique qui traînait à côté de lui. Il pose des bras sur le manche, se reposant ainsi quelques instants.

\- Il est coriace, Lunard, lance-t-il en riant.

James sourit, et soudain, il enlève son tee-shirt, et court jusqu'à l'eau et imitant des cris d'indiens.

Pour une fois que le soleil ravage l'Angleterre, c'est quasiment la canicule. Bon, j'exagère, mais au moins l'été indien le plus doux de ces dernières années. Je ferme les paupières, savourant la caresse, un peu faible, mais tout de même présente, du soleil sur ma peau et feignant d'écouter Lily qui me parle de sortilèges. Je l'adore, mais là, j'ai juste envie de profiter paisiblement de cette journée de soleil, apprécier le repos dans le parc et la fraîcheur du lac, si possible sans vacarme et boucan.

\- C'est bien dans deux jours le contrôle de runes, au fait ? demande Sirius en sortant de l'eau.

Il secoue ses cheveux et des gouttes d'eau atterrissent sur mes jambes et luisent au soleil.

\- Oui, répond Lily sobrement.

\- Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus activement à tes études, Patmol, non ? se moque James, qui est également sorti de l'eau.

Sirius hoche la tête, puis il étale sa serviette sur l'herbe, et s'allonge encore mouillé. Dans l'eau, Remus s'est remis à nager et fait des longueurs. Le regard de Lily se perd sur le lac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? demandé-je.

\- Rien, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton état dans les escaliers, il y a deux semaines ? questionné-je.

\- C'était une bêtise, marmonne-t-elle en esquivant mes mots d'un geste de la main.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, mais elle avouera. Tôt ou tard, elle avouera, foi de Faith.

* * *

\- Lily, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire de qui tu es amoureuse ?

\- De personne, réplique Lily.

Le professeur Flitwick entre dans la salle et le silence se fait. Il a beau être de petite taille, même de très petite taille, il est respecté des élèves. Oui, enfin, je continue quand même de parler à Lily.

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par le deviner, chuchoté-je.

Bon, je triche un peu, puisque je le sais déjà. Le professeur de sortilèges escalade la petite échelle qui lui permet de monter en haut de sa pile de livres. Cette pile semble toujours branlante, mais elle n'est jamais tombée. Il atteint une hauteur qui lui permet de dépasser son bureau et il dresse devant nous, dans son costume et son veston.

\- Bien, nous allons continuer de travailler sur les sortilèges informulés. D'abord, un peu de théorie.

Je regarde Lily sortir son cours et reprends ses notes là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Je suis admirative devant autant de sérieux. Je lisse un parchemin froissé et écrit « Sorts informulés » en haut. Je ne sais pas du tout où sont mes autres cours de sortilèges.

\- Les sortilèges informulés sont donc des sorts qui ne sont pas prononcés oralement. Il faut les ressentir, les visualiser. Il est nécessaire d'être parfaitement concentré, comme si l'on voulait méditer, pour pouvoir réaliser un sortilège informulé.

\- Est-ce que l'on doit se concentrer ainsi à chaque fois ? demande Jenny Jackson, de Poufsouffle.

\- Non, au bout d'un moment donné, cela devient une habitude. C'est comme pour les sortilèges que vous avez appris en première année. Vous les lancez sans réfléchir désormais.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, on ne peut qu'être d'accord.

\- Eh bien les sortilèges informulés deviennent une habitude après quelques temps. Il faut de l'entraînement. Il est absolument nécessaire d'être parfaitement concentré !

Je prends quelques notes tandis que le professeur Flitwick donne des conseils et des indications pour se concentrer sur les sorts informulés.

\- Passons à la pratique.

D'un geste de sa baguette, sans dire un mot, ils envoient les tables et les chaises s'empiler sur le côté de la salle et des tapis apparaissent au sol.

\- Commençons par une courte séance de méditation, puis vous essayerez de faire léviter ces coussins, sans prononcer aucun mot.

Tous les élèves se mettent en tailleur, sur les tapis de sol, et le professeur Filtwick nous guide dans notre méditation. Cette mise en condition est essentielle, au début, et grâce à ce temps, nous arrivons presque tous à faire léviter les coussins du professeur de sortilèges.

* * *

\- Tu le vois encore, non ? Alors, même si tu le soupçonnes d'avoir couché avec une autre fille, ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi, déclare Marlee Jones. Et puis, tu n'es sûre de rien.

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir mes deux camarades pour savoir que Joséphine Sinclair fait face à Jones, ni pour comprendre de quoi elles parlent. Visiblement, Sirius s'accorde des moments de plaisir avec Sinclair et avec moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé l'exclusivité et il ne me l'a jamais promise, alors cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, c'est dans l'ordre logique des choses.

Je fais tout de même demi-tour, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Jones et Sinclair maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de penser au fait que le même Sirius qui couche avec moi, voit aussi Joséphine Sinclair. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens comme un petit malaise, je me sens un peu perturbée. Comme une pointe de jalousie, qui grandit, qui grandit. Plus j'y pense, et plus cette image me tourne dans la tête.

\- Faith, viens réviser ! crie Lily depuis la table du fond de la salle commune.

Bon, ma fille, fais ton choix. Lily ou Sinclair et Jones… Et, comme souvent, je m'élance en courant, je passe le portrait de la Comtesse Céleste de Windhaven, eh oui j'ai retenu son nom, et je m'enfuis. Typique, classique, ça me ressemble tellement, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je monte les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie, cherchant à éviter Lily, les Maraudeurs, Sinclair et Jones. J'ai peu d'espoir de leur échapper indéfiniment, mais au moins quelques heures. L'escalier tourne et j'aperçois la porte menant à l'observatoire. Un rayon de lumière perce dans l'interstice entre le sol et la porte. Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds et je pousse la porte. J'entre dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lancé-je, surprise.

Face à moi se tient Aspen Avery, fumant une cigarette moldue à la fenêtre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as un assez bon sens de l'observation pour t'en rendre compte toi-même.

Je secoue la tête, blasée, et fais demi-tour. J'ignore même pourquoi je lui ai adressé la parole. Visiblement, il me faut trouver mieux que la tour d'astronomie pour être tranquille. Je vais donc partir quand la porte claque et se referme. Et ce n'est pas un coup de vent qui la fait se clore ainsi.

\- Je me demandais… commence Avery.

Je me dirige vers la porte et constate, d'un geste sur la poignée, qu'elle est fermée. Je sors ma baguette.

\- Alohomora ! lancé-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu m'as vu avec Jackson ? Tu sais, la Poufsouffle.

\- Je sais qui est Jenny Jackson, oui, claqué-je.

Mon sortilège n'a pas fonctionné, Avery a du fermer la porte avec un contre-sort. Réfléchis, ma fille, il y a forcément un autre enchantement qui peut t'aider !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? continue Avery. Est-ce que tu as envie de…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste tout à fait obscène. Non, mais sérieusement ?

\- De toi, certainement pas !

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, car Avery est plus beau que sympathique. Quand il se tait, il pourrait presque être intéressant. Mais, il est à Serpentard et il est imbuvable. Donc, je ne sortirai jamais avec lui. Simple déduction logique.

\- Bon, tu m'ouvres cette porte ? m'énervé-je.

\- Mais, moi, j'ai envie de rester un peu avec toi, susurre Avery.

Je me retourne et lui fais face. Il y a juste une table à ma gauche, et quelques chaises empilées les unes sur les autres. À ma droite se trouve plusieurs matelas fins qui permettent aux élèves de s'allonger pour regarder le ciel pendant les cours d'astronomie. Le plafond est un dôme qui peut s'ouvrir, permettant ainsi d'observer les étoiles.

\- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Avery, lui dis-je.

Il explose de rire à ma remarque.

\- Tu sais, je suis un meilleur coup de Black. Toutes les filles avec qui j'ai couché le disent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? marmonné-je.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ? insiste-t-il. De me comparer avec Black ?

\- Je suis surprise de toi que tu te laisses comparer ainsi, remarqué-je.

Avery rigole à ma phrase et je soupire, réfléchissant cette fois à un sort que je pourrais non pas lancer à la porte mais à lui.

\- Je sais que tu couches avec lui, m'apprend Avery.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas même pas au courant moi-même, mentis-je.

\- Sache en tout cas que je suis meilleur.

\- Tu es bien prétentieux, lancé-je.

\- Tu veux vérifier, pour être sûre ? me propose-t-il avec ce même sourire coquin que lorsque je l'ai surpris avec Jackson.

Je détourne les yeux et rigole en pensant à son égo surdimensionné, pire que James Potter.

\- Jackson n'aimera pas trop ça, je pense.

\- Oh, mais je m'en fous d'elle, élude Avery.

\- Comme tu t'en foutais de Hunter ? demandé-je.

Il s'avance vers moi, et je recule de quelques pas, plus par réflexe que par peur.

\- Ne parlons pas de Jackson et Hunter, s'il te plaît. Pensons à autre chose.

Il lève la main, comme pour me caresser la joue, mais je me recule à nouveau. Soudain, je me glisse vers la porte, et je lance le sort que j'ai finis par retrouver, dans ma mémoire défaillante. La porte s'ouvre et je fais un clin d'œil à Avery.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être, je suis occupée ce soir.

* * *

Je descends les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, perdue dans mes pensées face à l'étrange comportement d'Avery, et en arrivant au bas de la tour, j'oublie la marche escamotable, et mon pied passe à travers le trou.

\- Et merde, grogné-je.

Là, honnêtement, je pense qu'un juron était justifié. Je gigote, bouge mon pied, puis ma jambe, mais je n'arrive pas à me décoincer seule. J'entends des bruits de pas qui descendent, et bien entendu, c'est Avery.

\- Je vais te laisser là, Wallis, lance le Serpentard.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes et me jauge du regard.

\- Ce n'est que justice, après tout, ajoute-t-il.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Avery s'éloigne, descendant vers le hall et sa salle commune. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulent et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décoincer de cette fichue marche !

\- Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec elle sans que l'on s'engueule, déclare la voix de James Potter. Je pense que j'ai ma chance.

Je ne serais pas une situation aussi désespérée, je dirais que James Potter est le pire cas désespéré que je connaisse.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, admet Sirius Black.

\- C'est sur que c'est mieux que l'époque où elle t'insultait, se moque Peter Pettigrow. Mais, tu tournes un peu en rond, quand même.

Leurs rires m'atteignent alors que leurs têtes apparaissent au tournant du couloir. Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtent soudain, en me voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Faith ? me demande James.

\- À ton avis ? Je cueille des fleurs, c'est évident pourtant !

\- Nous voyons ça, eh bien, nous te laissons alors, lance Sirius.

Les quatre amis commencent à monter les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie. Sérieusement ? Je ne vais quand même pas passer la nuit coincée dans cette marche !

\- Sirius ! crié-je.

Il redescend quelques marches et vient se placer devant moi en souriant. Ses amis le suivent. De toute façon, ils font toujours tout ensemble. Il me fixe, sans rien faire. Quel imbécile, il va m'obliger à le lui demander !

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

Sirius et James m'attrapent chacun par un bras et me soulève. Lorsqu'ils me reposent, mes deux pieds atterrissent sur les pierres et je me sens déjà plus stable et libérée.

\- Merci, grogné-je.

\- De rien, répond Sirius.

\- On y va ? On va être en retard en astronomie, déclare Remus Lupin.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas choisi cette option l'astronomie est beaucoup trop tard et beaucoup trop ennuyante. Je les regarde s'éloigner, et je regarde plus particulièrement Sirius. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Perturbée par mes pensées, je retourne dans la salle commune.

\- Tu étais où ? me questionne Lily.

\- C'est une longue histoire, marmoné-je.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir et m'allonge sur mon lit. Allongée sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, je fixe le plafond. Cette petite pointe de jalousie est entrain de devenir un ouragan, un tsunami qui m'obsède. Et ce sentiment est très désagréable.

* * *

D'un geste rapide, mes doigts ramènent une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière mon oreille, tandis que mon autre main se resserre autour de la lanière de mon sac de cours. Mary et Lily marchent à peine quelques pas devant moi, elles discutent assez vivement, probablement de l'actualité ou des révisions d'ASPIC. Rien qui ne me passionne réellement. Bon, j'exagère un peu de dire que je ne m'intéresse pas à l'actualité, je feuillette le Gazette du Sorcier comme tout à chacun, mais les informations me semblent toujours trop déprimantes ou trop inquiétantes, ou encore les deux à la fois.

Perdue dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à la décision que je vais devoir prendre ce soir, concernant ma relation sexuelle avec Sirius, je ne fais pas à attention aux marches du perron et je trébuche. Tombant en avant, je lâche mon sac et m'accroche à la veste de Lily, qui se retourne d'un bond.

\- Toujours aussi douée, Faith ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Mary hausse les yeux au ciel et continue d'avancer, pas le moins du monde préoccupé par ma chute dramatique. Comment ça, j'en fais trop ?

\- Ouais, ouais, grommelé-je.

\- Je comprends pas comme tu fais, au sport, pour ne pas tomber ou trébucher, alors que d'une salle de cours à l'autre, tu es capable de tomber cinq fois, se moque Lily.

\- Très drôle, marmonné-je, ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

Nous continuons notre chemin en direction des serres de botanique pour notre cours. La plupart des étudiants sont déjà là. La serre numéro six accueille les élèves de septième année, et nous nous asseyons à nos places, occupées depuis septembre. Le professeur Chourave est déjà présente, debout derrière son bureau, elle taille distraitement un rosier bleu turquoise et parfumé.

\- Bonjour à tous, annonce-t-elle. Installez-vous.

Nous ne l'avons pas attendu pour le faire.

\- Bien, nous avons maintenant repris les cours depuis un certain temps, et nous avons eu le temps de revoir les bases, de se remettre les idées en place. Il est temps de passer aux travaux pratiques qui vont vous permettre d'être évalué pour les ASPICS, explique le professeur Chourave.

\- Il est également temps que tu me dises la vérité, chuchoté-je à l'attention de Lily.

Lily m'ignore bien sûr, gardant sa superbe. Mais, plus pour très longtemps.

\- Je vais vous donner à tous la graine d'une plante, sans vous préciser de quelle plante il s'agit, et vous devrez la planter, la faire grandir et récolter ce que cette plante mystère produira. Tout le monde a compris ? demande-t-elle.

\- Moi, ce que j'ai compris, ajouté-je à l'attention de Lily, c'est que tu es amoureuse de…

Lily se lève d'un bond pour aller chercher ses gants, du terreau et une petite pelle. Elle ne m'échappera pas, même si elle prie Merlin, les dieux Grecques ou les dieux Incas. Bien obligée de revenir s'asseoir, elle fait semblant de ne pas me voir.

\- De Remus Lupin, terminé-je.

Et voilà. Elle sursaute, laisse tomber son sac de terreau, qui se répend à ses pieds. Immédiatement, James se lève pour l'aider à ramasser, tandis que Sirius m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Nous travaillons en silence, Lily évitant soigneusement mon regard. Mais rien en presse, je suis patiente. Parfois. Et enfin, la cloche sonne, nous libérant de cette torture.

À peine sommes-nous sortis, que Lily m'attrape par le bras et me tire sur le côté de la serre, à l'écart des autres élèves, ignorant momentanément Mary.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, Faith, mais je ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle placidement. Il n'y a rien à faire, Remus ne trahira pas James, et je le comprends. Ils sont meilleurs amis.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais, rien du tout, Faith, me coupe-t-elle. Je veux seulement oublier.

Elle me lâche enfin le bras et s'éloigne. Je la rattrape au pas de course. Mary semble n'avoir rien remarqué d'étrange ou alors elle fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Nous nous dirigeons vers le château, pour le cour suivant.

* * *

\- Sirius, commencé-je, tu sais que Sinclair pense qu'elle a une vraie chance avec toi ?

\- Non, répond Sirius en secouant la tête, elle sait que c'est juste sexuel. J'ai été clair avec elle, comme avec toi.

\- Mais, quoique tu aies dis, ce n'est pas clair pour elle. Elle y croit vraiment. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Jones, ajouté-je, elle pense que tu la trompes. Elle voit ça comme une trahison. D'ailleurs, elle se doute que c'est moi, je pense, elle m'a surnommée « _la traîtresse_ ».

Sirius fronce les sourcils et semble confus par ce que je lui apprends. Je me rhabille, récupérant mes vêtements éparpillés dans la salle sur demande.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête en fait, dis-je. Tant que ce n'est pas clair pour elle.

\- Tu veux l'exclusivité ? se moque Sirius.

\- Non, mais c'est trop malsain. Je n'aime pas Sinclair, mais c'est malsain.

Sirius, une mèche noire tombant devant ses pupilles, me lance un regard qui se veut envoûtant. Comme si j'allais succomber, ahah… Oui ? Non. Je me suis bien amusée, tout s'arrête ici. En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début, mon alarme me l'avait dit. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas faire de peine à Sinclair, c'est que je ne veux pas devenir comme elle.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, Faith ? me demande Sirius. J'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a déplût ?

\- Non, tout était parfait Sirius, mais je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Il tape sa main sur les draps du lit, m'indiquant la place à côté de lui.

\- Viens, je vais te changer les idées.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'humeur, Sirius.

Je me rends compte que, malgré le cœur qui me serrait il y a encore une heure, je suis maintenant tellement soulagée. Sirius se relève et commence à s'approcher de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Faith…

Je recule de quelques pas, puis d'un coup, je me retourne, passe la porte de la salle sur demande et cours. Je cours, mes pieds touchent à peine le sol, je vole presque dans les escaliers, les dévalant plus que je ne les descends. Essouflée, je m'arrête quatre étages plus bas. Je suis soulagée et apeurée.

Peur de céder ? De revenir sur ma décision ? Peut-être, et je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Une fois ma respiration calmée après ma course effrénée, je reprends mon chemin. Je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon casque et écouter de la musique. Avec l'aide de Lily, j'ai réussi à ensorceler un poste de la RITM pour le rapetisser et le relier à un casque moldu pour écouter de la musique. Les notes de musique de l'introduction de l'opéra italien Don Giovanni retentissent dans les oreilles et je sifflote.

« _Notte e giorno faticar, per chi nulla gradir…_ »

L'opéra me fait toujours penser à mon père. Alex Wallis. Un riche moldu américain, californien typique, accro aux fruits frais, aux salades, au yoga sur la plage. Oui, oui. Il est blond, bronzé, tout l'inverse de moi. On en croirait jamais que je suis sa fille, quand on nous voit, côte à côte. Il travaille dans la communication, il vit à cent à l'heure, entre Londres et la Californie, et je ne le vois pas beaucoup, même durant les vacances.

« _Voglio far il gentiluomo, e non voglio piu servir…_ »

Pour le contacter, je dois passer par les techniques moldues appel téléphonique en PVC, courrier envoyé par la poste moldue.

« _Oh che caro galantuomo ! Vuol star dentro colla bella_ »

Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, mais c'était probablement une sorcière et elle était probablement brune. Difficile d'en savoir plus.

« _Ed io far la sentinella ! Voglio far il gentiluomo, e non voglio piu servir…_ »

* * *

\- Je vous prie de me suivre dans la salle d'entraînement, déclare le professeur Doge, au début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Nous sortons tous de la salle de classe et nous montons à l'étage pour rejoindre une grande salle. Des tables et des chaises sont empilés sur les côtés, il a largement assez de place pour nous tous dans la salle. Une armoire en chêne massif, qui semble usée et vieillie par le temps, est posée au milieu de la salle, et je sais d'avance ce que nous allons étudier. Les épouvantards. En septième année, tous les élèves sont confrontés à un épouvantard. Il est nécessaire de savoir ce dont on a peur, mais aussi de savoir comment combattre un épouvantard. On en trouve souvent dans les maisons sorcières traditionnelles.

\- Très bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'est un épouvantard, pouvez-vous me rappeler la formule pour les combattre ? demande le professeur Doge. Oui, Mademoiselle Evans ?

\- Ridikkulus, répond Lily.

\- Très bien. Pour que cela fonctionne, vous devez penser à un événement heureux, voire drôle, être dans un bon état d'esprit, explique le professeur.

Toute la classe hoche la tête. Lily et Mary discutent d'un souvenir heureux et j'écoute vaguement ce que raconte les Maraudeurs, juste derrière nous.

\- Tu peux me donner du chocolat, Lunard ? demande Sirius d'une voix enfantine.

\- Tu m'épuises, Sirius, répond Lupin, en lui tendant un carré de chocolat.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-il, tu es le meilleur !

\- Concentrez-vous, s'énerve Lily, c'est important.

\- Je vais vous appeler par odre alphabétique et vous passerez devant l'épouvantard, annonce le professeur Doge.

Je récupère une chaise et m'installe confortablement, en attendant mon tour. Je risque de passer dans les dernières, avec Candy Westerley et Bethsabée Zabini.

\- Avery, Aspen, déclame Meadows.

Lorsqu'il passe devant nous pour se placer face à l'armoire en chêne, Avery me fait un clin d'œil. Beurk. Il se prend pour qui ce type ?

\- Tu couches avec lui ? me demande Sirius en chuchotant à mon oreille.

\- Merlin, heureusement que non.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu changes d'avis ? me questionne-t-il.

\- Sirius, soupiré-je, si tu cherchais juste du sexe, tu peux trouver cela ailleurs, je n'en doute pas. Mais peut-être que tu cherchais autre chose ?

\- Silence, clame le professeur Doge en nous regardant.

Sirius recule d'un pas, ignorant ma question. J'ai un peu tenté le diable, on verra bien. Un ange en pierres grises tend ses mains démoniaques vers Avery, il lance la formule et l'ange se fissure et se casse.

\- Black, Sirius, continue Doge.

Orion Black, le patriarche de la famille Black, apparaît, pointant son doigt crochu sur Sirius. Certains Serpentards ricanent, tandis que les Gryffondors semblent gênés. Immédiatement, Black lance le sort et son père se retrouve affublé d'un costume de clow moldu, avec un nez rouge en plastique. Tout le monde explose de rire et l'épouvantard disparaît.

\- Evans, Lily.

Une fille lui ressemblant, mais aux cheveux plus foncés, l'insulte et la menace. Lily réussit à la battre après plusieurs minutes de flottement, et je crois que nous venons de rencontrer sa sœur. Rogue observe Lily, essayant de croiser son regard. J'oublie toujours qu'il la connaissait quand il était enfant, il doit donc savoir qu'il s'agit de sa sœur.

\- Hunter, Jasmine.

Un zombie attaque Hunter, et elle prononce le sortilège, le zombie en perd ses bras. Marlee Jones a peur d'un dragon, Remus est effrayé par une boule argentée qui brille, ça doit être un symbole sorcier que je ne connais pas. Mary Marshall a peur d'un mangemort, les jumeux MacGallaghan voient des momies, Peter affronte un serpent géant. Enfin, c'est au tour de James de s'avancer face à l'armoire.

Lily apparaît, embrassant Rogue, en robe de mariée. Oh par Merlin ! Que cette vision d'horreur disparaisse immédiatement de sous mes yeux.

\- Quoi ? hurlent Lily et Rogue en même temps.

James lance le sortilège et retourne vers le fond de la salle, en évitant leur regard. James, James, tu viens de mettre dans une merde pas possible…

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclame Lily. James, tu m'expliques ?

\- Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Evans, la réprimande le professeur Doge. Nous allons nous arrêter là, je pense.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, même si les derniers élèves ont l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer. Nous retournons dans la salle de cour théorique, le professeur Doge nous donne les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, puis nous sortons au son de la cloche magique qui sonne uniquement dans les parties communes et les salles de cours.

\- Je rêve ou Potter a peur que j'embrasse Evans ? marmonne Rogue alors que nous sortons de la salle de cours.

\- On dirait bien, lui répond Avery, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire.

* * *

\- Et donc, pour dans deux semaines, vous écrirez cinquante lignes sur les dangers des métamorphoses d'animaux, termine le professeur MacGonagall.

Tout le monde griffonne le sujet sur son agenda, puis la cloche retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je prends les escaliers et descends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Lily et Mary doivent m'attendre dans la Grande Salle, à notre place habituelle, car elles sont parties à toute vitesse quand la cloche a sonné. Arrivée dans le hall, j'entends les éclats de voix d'une dispute et un attroupement d'élèves se forment autour des protagonistes. Étant encore sur les escaliers, j'ai un aperçu global de la scène. Lily, rouge comme une tomate, hurle sur un James Potter déconfit.

\- Je croyais que c'était clair entre nous, tu avais promis de te calmer, s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Mais, Lily, on ne choisit pas son épouvantard…

\- Ne me coupe pas ! Et, je le sais très bien ! Je suis aussi bonne élève que toi, voire même meilleure, crie-t-elle.

À côté d'eux, Sirius, Remus et Peter se regardent et semblent avoir du mal à étouffer un fou-rire. Mary encourage Lily et explique la scène aux nouveaux venus. Un peu plus, elle passerait dans la foule avec un chapeau pour ramasser la monnaie.

\- Je suis choquée par cet épouvantard, tu peux le comprendre ? On est en guerre et toi, tu as peur de ça ? En quoi est-ce important ? lance-t-elle.

\- Parce que je t'aime, bredouille James.

Un « _oh_ » se fait entendre dans la foule. Soupirant, je continue ma descente dans les escaliers et je traverse le hall d'un pas rapide, évitant l'altercation. J'entends à peine Lily hurler à James qu'il avait promis de ne plus essayer de la séduire et qu'elle ne viendrait plus à Nouvel An chez lui.

\- Qu'ils se roulent une pelle et qu'on en ait fini avec ça, marmonne Remus, qui vient de passer vers moi.

J'explose de rire à sa remarque, puis je me recompose un visage neutre et sérieux, prête à accueillir Lily et ses lamentations.

* * *

Lorsque je passe les lourdes portes du réfectoire, j'ai comme une impression étrange, un sentiment qui me serre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Tout le monde chuchote, conspire, marmonne. Les Serpentard éclatent de rire quand je passe devant leur table.

Je m'installe à la table des Gryffondors, en face de Lily, dos à la salle. Les troisièmes années assis à côté de nous se lèvent et s'éloignent de quelques mètres. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

\- Tout le monde a l'air d'humeur étrange, ce soir, remarqué-je.

Je me sers du gratin de courge et du fromage, sans regarder autour de moi. Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochent et se placent derrière moi. Je me retourne. Voici venir Sinclair et Jones. Quel bonheur de les voir !

\- Tout va bien, Faith ? me demande Jones. La pourriture n'a pas envahie ton cœur de pierre ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, et ce sera Wallis pour toi.

\- A bon, tu es sûr ? insiste-t-elle.

\- Dégages, je ne parle pas aux idiotes, je pourrais faire l'erreur de les instruire, répliqué-je.

Sinclair s'éloigne, souriante, et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Je viens de lui rabattre son clapet, non ? Lily et Mary se lancent un regard qui m'étonne et me questionne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrogé-je.

\- On lui dit ? demande Mary.

\- Il le faut, répond Lily. Prépares-toi, Faith.

Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort une sorte de fausse photographie, un dessin colorisé et animé, qui représente deux personnes. Deux personnes entrain de faire des choses assez… interdites aux mineures, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. L'une de ces personnes est Sirius Black, et l'autre, eh bien, c'est moi…

\- Tous les élèves ont reçu ça, cet après-midi, m'explique Lily. Il y a des tas de rumeurs parlant de toi et Sirius. Des détails, d'autres dessins, etc. Poudlard ne parle que de ça.

\- Quoi ? m'écrié-je.

Puis :

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je délire complètement, en fait. Qui m'a fait ça ? La bouche ouverte, la fourchette en l'air, mon cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heure.

\- Pitié, Faith, ferme la bouche, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un gros plan sur ta glotte, me lance soudain Remus.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine, lance Peter en riant.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? me demande Sirius.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, outrée qu'il me pense coupable de cette révélation abjecte de ma vie privée. Notre vie privée, d'ailleurs.

\- Sirius, pour résoudre un crime, il ne faut pas seulement un coupable, il faut aussi un mobile, expliqué-je. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, grogne-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, me justifié-je. Mais, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être toi ?

\- Bien, sûr, et je ferais ça pour quelles raisons ? me demande-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, je découvrirai qui a fait ça, claqué-je.

Sirius hoche la tête et s'éloigne, rejoignant ses amis.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu vois Sirius Black en cachette ? me demande Lily.

\- Voyais, nuancé-je.

Je dois savoir qui m'a fait ça, qui nous a fait ça. Je dois me renseigner. Et, je sais auprès de qui je peux le faire.


	5. Sur la pente douce de l'aventure

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre permet d'aborder la deuxième partie de cette fiction, mais aussi l'aventure principale de Faith et … ?**

 **Encore merci à tous pour les ajouts en favoris etc, toutefois ça me rend un peu triste de voir autant d'ajouts, mais si peu de messages me disant pourquoi vous avez aimé (ou pas).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sur la pente douce de l'aventure**

Je me glisse dans la bibliothèque alors que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et le couvre-feu dépassé. La bibliothèque est sombre, mais je sais qu'elle est là. Elle est toujours ici, tout le monde sait où la trouver. Madame « Je-sais-tout » de Poudlard, Faustine Dantec.

Dantec est une élève de Serdaigle, de septième année, qui monnaye son pouvoir, ses connaissances, ses agissements… Tu veux tester la fidélité de ton nouveau copain au dévouement suspect ? Tu veux savoir si ton professeur d'arithmancie a des points faibles pour le manipuler en vue des examens ? Tu veux connaître toute la vie d'une personne en particulier ? Faustine Dantec est là pour toi. Tous les soirs, dans la bibliothèque, elle est là pour t'informer, t'éclairer, t'instruire.

Je repère la lumière d'un feu magique, enfermé dans une petit pot de confiture. Je m'approche et aperçoit Faustine, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le bruit de mes chaussures à talons plats lui fait lever les yeux. Elle darde son regard vert perçant sur moi et me détaille des pieds à la tête.

\- Je t'attendais, me dit-elle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir qui a lancé cette fameuse rumeur ?

En fait, c'était mon objectif, mais j'ai bien réfléchis et je pense qu'il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent avoir fait cela. Quelqu'un qui savait que je couchais avec Sirius et qui m'en voulait pour quelque chose. Le choix est limité entre Avery et Sinclair. Je vais tenter le diable, prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai et on verra ce que me répond Dantec.

\- Je pense que je le sais, lancé-je.

Faustine repose son journal.

\- Bien, mais pourquoi es-tu venue alors ?

\- M'assurer que j'avais raison, commencé-je.

\- C'est assez mesquin comme comportement, se moque Faustine. J'attendais mieux que ça.

Je ne suis pas certaine que cela me définisse si bien que cela, mais bon, c'est comme elle veut.

\- C'est soit Aspen Avery, soit Joséphine Sinclair.

\- Celui qui a cherché à se venger de toi a les mêmes initiales, dit-elle, faussement mystérieuse.

C'est bien les Serdaigles, à parler en énigme. Quoique celle-là n'est pas vraiment compliquée à comprendre.

\- Bien, je vois. C'est Avery alors, marmonné-je.

Quelque part, j'en étais certaine. Sinclair ne ferait pas ça, vu qu'elle veut récupérer Sirus.

\- Merci, Dantec.

\- Pour la rétribution, commence la Serdaigle…

Je sors deux gallions de ma poche et elle hoche la tête. Je salue Faustine et me lève.

\- Attends, Wallis, me hèle la Serdaigle. Tu vas te venger ?

\- Oui, dis-je doucement, oh oui.

\- Fais attention à toi, tu sais que les Serpentards jouent un peu trop avec la magie noire.

Je hoche la tête, pas réellement surprise de cette information. Enfin, je quitte la bibliothèque. Une fois que j'ai refermé la porte de cette caverne de livres, je reste collée au mur. Bon, je dois retourner à ma salle commune, éviter Rusard, Miss Teigne et les préfets. Il faut que je marche, je ne dois pas rester immobile. Je rejoins les escaliers et commence à descendre, le plus rapidement possible, sur la pointe des pieds, sur les taps, essayant d'être silencieuse.

Soudain, j'entends un fracas derrière moi, un bruit d'objets qui tombent et un gémissement. Je sursaute, puis, sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir, et je dévale les escaliers. D'autres bruits, des pas et des cris, se font entendre derrière moi. On dirait d'autres élèves poursuivis par Rusard. Un bruit très habituel dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la nuit, si vous voulez mon avis. Souvenez de mon avertissement, les élèves de la prestigieuse école anglaise de magie ne sont que des débauchés.

En tout cas, foi de Faith, je ne me ferais pas prendre à cause d'imbéciles ! J'accélère le rythme et dès que j'arrive à un inter-étage, je tourne sans réfléchir. Et… Boum !

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, m'exclamé-je. Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention !

\- C'est toi qui nous fonce dedans !

\- Certainement pas, vous m'êtes rentrés dedans, m'énervé-je.

Oh par Merlin. Peter Pettigrow est devant moi et il est effondré de rire, plié en deux. Tandis que James Potter met la main sur ses lunettes, et se relève. Très bien, parfait.

\- Tu as du croiser Sirius et Remus, me dit-il, naturel.

\- Rusard en approche, hurle Sirius Black, qui arrive au pas de course dans notre direction.

\- Maintenant oui ! Et sinon, je vous hais, crié-je, et je mets à courir, sans les attendre.

Je ne les attends pas et m'élance dans l'allée. Tout cela ne serait pas entrain d'arriver sans eux. Sérieusement, je vais me faire attraper à cause d'eux. N'ai-je pas raison de les détester ?

Je dévale une volée de marches, tourne à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche. Des pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. Une main m'attrape par le bras et me tire dans un renfoncement dans le mur. Je me retrouve face à Sirius Black. Il me fait signe de me taire. Je ne vois pas les autres Maraudeurs.

Soudain, Miss Teigne, la bien-nommée chatte de Rusard, passe devant nous, renifle le sol, lève le nez en l'air et se dirige, victorieuse, vers notre cachette.

\- On court, s'exclame Black.

Nous détalons à nouveau, descendant toujours les marches et n'arrêtant pas de tourner pour brouiller les pistes. Encore quelques marches et nous serons dans le hall, je serais à côté de ma salle commune. Plus que quelques mètres. Les pierres s'effacent sous mes pieds, je cours aussi vite que j'en suis capable. Soudain, en bas des marches, j'aperçois une silhouette qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais alors, rien du tout.

Je m'arrête net, et Sirius, qui était derrière moi, me rentre dedans. Sa vitesse me fait tomber et nous dévalons les dernières marches sur les fesses.

\- Bien, bien, se réjouit Rusard en se frottant les mains. Black et Wallis, vous serez en retenue samedi soir avec le garde-chasse, j'arrange tout cela demain. Maintenant, je vais vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs.

* * *

\- Tu t'es inscrite au club de natation, alors ? me demande Lily, après le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai encore plus besoin que d'habitude, me lamenté-je.

\- Je devrais peut-être venir, si cela fait tant de bien, marmonne Mary.

\- Sérieusement ? m'étonné-je.

\- Non, répond Mary, bien sûr que non.

Lily explose de rire et je secoue la tête, blasée par la hantise du sport de mes deux amis. Enfin, Lily aime bien le Quidditch, mais Mary est réfractaire à toute idée du sport. Je monte au dortoir et enfile mon maillot de bain, un jogging noir, un tee-shirt vert et un gilet de sport noir. Classique, simple. Je quitte la Salle Commune et rejoint les autres élèves nageurs.

Seulement quatre élèves font partis du groupe de vaillants crawleurs. Benjy Fenwick, Hestia Jones et Daisy Bennet uniquement des élèves de mon année. Le professeur Bibine, un homme entre deux âges, maigre, sec et imperturbable, va nous entraîner, tous les lundis et jeudis soirs.

\- Bonsoir, lance-t-il, alors que nous retrouvons en maillots de bain devant le promontoir du lac de Poudlard, ce soir, ce sera dix longueurs en nage papillon et dix longueurs en brasse coulée, annonce-t-il.

Nous hochons la tête et nous nous installons en ligne sur le bois. Le coup de sifflet de Monsieur Bibine retentit et nous nous élançons dans l'eau. Les mains jointes, mon corps s'enfonce dans l'eau froide du lac, puis, d'un battement de pied, je ressors la tête de l'eau et reprends ma respiration. Mes bras s'envolent dans les airs, battent l'eau, alternent entre air et eau, et j'avance, j'avance. Dans l'eau, je me sens à ma place, à l'aise, je nage, je ne m'arrête pas et ça fait tellement de bien !

Les longueurs s'enchaînent et je commence à le sentir dans mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes épaules. Nous changeons de nage, après une courte pause, et nous reprenons.

Epuisée, éreintée, j'entends le coup de sifflet salvateur de notre entraîneur, et je me hisse sur le promontoir à la force de mes bras. J'aime tellement nager, me dépenser ainsi, ne plus penser à rien, si ce n'est la nage, le rythme, mes bras qui fendent les vagues du lac.

Nous retournons au vestiaire pour nous rhabiller, et je rentre rapidement dans mon dortoir, dormant debout.

* * *

\- Tu t'es vraiment ridiculisée avec ces photos sexuelles, me lance Marlee Jones, alors que je sors de la salle de bain.

Depuis son lit, Lily me lance un regard qui m'enjoint au calme. Je ne vais pas commencer mon vendredi en m'énervant, cette semaine a été assez pourrie comme ça. Entre ma pas-vraiment-rupture avec Sirius, la vengeance stupide d'Avery avec ces images pornographiques, ma retenue avec Sirius… j'ai l'impression que la loi de Murphy est entrée définitivement dans ma vie.

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre violemment. J'enfile un uniforme propre, tournant le dos aux deux précieuses ridicules qui partagent mon dortoir. Lily se maquille tranquillement, son miroir flottant dans les airs à hauteur de son visage. Je lui emprunte son mascara et retourne dans la salle de bain, pour me maquiller à mon tour.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de ne plus supporter cette pimbêche, soupire Sinclair.

\- Comme je te comprends, Jo, l'encourage Jones.

\- Elle est juste jalouse de ma relation privilégiée avec Sirius, ajoute Sinclair.

Par Merlin, elle m'a fait rater mon maquillage ! J'ai fait déborder le mascara de mon œil gauche, on dirait presque que j'ai pris un coup, effet œil au beurre noir.

\- Moi, jalouse de toi, Sinclair ? m'écrié-je.

Je reviens dans le dortoir, ignorant ses rires face à mon visage à moitié maquillé.

\- Tu rêves complètement ma pauvre !

\- Ne t'embête pas à répondre à une pute, lance Lily, toujours placide.

\- Je ne suis pas une pute, s'énerve Sinclair en se levant d'un bond.

\- Tu as raison, tu fais du bénévolat de prostitution, autant pour moi, continue Lily.

J'explose de rire à sa remarque, contente et étonnée qu'elle prenne ma défense aussi clairement. Soudain, Sinclair sort sa baguette, et Lily esquive de peu le sort qu'elle lui lançait. Mais Lily n'est pas suicidaire, elle est préfète-en-chef et elle préfère éviter de se batter avec ses camarades de dortoir, autant que faire se peut. Elle se lève et quitte le dortoir au pas de course, et je me dépêche de la rejoindre. Après avoir quitté la salle commune, je m'enferme dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour nettoyer la catastrophe de mon maquillage. Puis, nous rejoignons la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous avez révisé ? nous demande immédiatement Mary, quand nous arrivons.

\- Bien sûr, répond Lily.

\- Révisé pour quoi ? questionné-je.

\- Après le cours de sortilèges, on a une épreuve d'ASPICS blancs, m'apprend Lily.

\- J'avais complètement oublié, marmonné-je. On connaît le sujet ?

\- Apparemment, c'est étude de runes, répond Mary.

Je me sers une tasse de café noir, très fort, et je rumine en silence. Etude de runes ! Impossible de broder si on n'a pas appris, c'est des traductions, thèmes et versions. Heureusement, on a droit à un petit dictionnaire pendant les contrôles, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour les ASPICS blancs.

* * *

Jack Selmy, un jeune professeur à peine sortie de l'université, s'occupe de nos cours d'étude des runes, tous les mardis soirs. Il distribue les copies, tandis que pas mal des filles de la salle bavent devant son corps mince et musclé, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus ciel. Je dois admettre que, moi aussi, je ne le trouve pas repoussant. Bon, s'il faut être parfaitement honnête, il est même plutôt beau gosse.

Mary semble penser exactement la même chose que moi, puisqu'elle soupire en le regardant, quelques tables plus loin. Lily hausse les yeux au ciel et se penche sur sa feuille. Je l'imite rapidement et commence à déchiffrer le textes runiques que nous devons traduire.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin libérés et nous pouvons aller manger, sans aucune envie de discuter du sujet, de l'épreuve, de tel ou tel mot. Malheureusement, à côté de nous, Sinclair et Jones refont tout le devoir, mot par mot, vérifiant qu'elles ne se sont pas trompées. J'étouffe un rire, quand je vois Peter qui mime le fait de se trancher la gorge, si elles n'arrêtent pas.

* * *

\- Lily, crie la voix de James derrière nous, accompagné par des bruits de pas rapides.

La rousse se retourne et darde son regard sur le préfet en chef. Rien de bienveillant ne passe dans ses yeux, mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

\- Lily, s'il te plaît. Ne m'ignore pas comme avant, tu sais que j'ai changé.

\- Ton comportement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne me le prouve absolument pas, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Je sais, c'était une erreur.

Elle s'est arrêtée devant la porte de la bibliothèque et fait face à James. Mary et moi restons en retrait.

\- Je sais Lily, je sais, continue James. Tu me trouves excessif dans mes relations avec les Serpentards, tu penses que je suis un gamin, car encore récemment je faisais des blagues idiotes et je sèche les cours. Tu es lassée que je te harcèle constamment et que je te répète combien je t'aime. Je sais tout cela.

Il marque un silence et Lily ne réplique rien.

\- M'amuser avec les gars, sortir le soir ou faire des blagues, c'est une façon pour nous de nous changer les idées, de ne pas penser à la guerre pendant un temps. De ne pas penser que Sirius a du fuir sa famille, de ne pas penser aux problèmes… familiaux de Remus, de ne pas penser aux morts, aux dangers qui guettent nos familles et nos amis, explique-t-il. C'est peut-être puéril, mais nous voulons aussi nous battre, défendre notre liberté.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te battre…

J'échange un regard amusé avec Mary. Elle va céder, Lily va céder, cela se voit à des kilomètres.

\- Dès que j'aurais quitté Poudlard et que je serais majeur, avoue James. L'Ordre du Phénix ne nous acceptera pas avant.

\- Alors, cet Ordre existe vraiment ? demande Lily, curieuse.

\- Oh oui !

Finalement, ils rentrent dans la bibliothèque, alors que James entreprend de raconter ce qu'il sait de l'Ordre à Lily. Mary et moi décidons de nous rendre dans le parc, histoire de profiter d'une après-midi sans les obsession révisionnelles de Lily.

* * *

Samedi matin, et voilà que je me lève pour aller courir. De toute façon, je suis maudite, dès que j'essaye de faire la grasse matinée, mes adorables condisciples se chargent d eme réveiller. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il s'est poassé récemment, j'ai besoin de relâcher la pression ! Vous pouvez me traiter de démente, mais ça me fait un bien pas possible. J'adore la natation, bien sûr, mais aller courir, seule, libre, dans le parc rien ne me fait autant de bien. C'est comme si je m'envolais, si je me libérais de toute ma semaine. Et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin ce matin ! Un de mes romans d'horreur favoris ne suffirait pas à me changer les idées, il me faut du sport, exténuant et épuisant.

Malgré le froid, je sors en jogging, pull, bonnet et gants, et je me lance après quelques échauffements. Mes pieds m'emmènent, me guident, l'air glacé rentre dans mes poumons et il me faut quelques secondes pour m'y habituer. J'ai enfilé mon casque et mon petit poste de RITM, j'écoute une symphonie. La musique me porte, et je pars pour un tour du lac, puis je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Des joueurs s'entraînent dans les airs et se lancent des Souaffles. D'autres sont assis dans les gradins et les observent. Je passe rapidement et retourne vers le lac. Je préfère être seule.

Au bout d'une heure de course, je m'arrête et m'étire. Les étirements, obligatoires si je veux éviter les courbatures et les douleurs musculaires demain matin. J'attrape ma cheville gauche, et reste à cloche-pied pour étirer ma cuisse. Puis, je fais pareil de l'autre côté. Ensuite, j'étire tout mon corps en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et en tirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je marche jusqu'au château, ma respiration étant redevenue normale.

Dans la Grande Salle, je retrouve Lily et Mary qui établissent le programme de révisions de la journée. Je me sers une salade de fruits, des céréales complètes et un yaourt. De quoi reprendre des forces après le sport.

* * *

J'attends Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, devant sa maison, qui ressemble à une vieille cabane branlante, et pour l'instant, je suis seule. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Si on va chercher loin, j'ai une vague idée de ce qui peut motiver Merlin à me renvoyer ainsi mon karma, mais quand même, il faut avouer que je cumule ! Une retenue, un samedi soir, avec Sirius, dans la Forêt Interdite. Pourquoi mettre ma volonté à l'épreuve ainsi ?

\- Hagrid n'est pas là ? lance Sirius en arrivant d'un pas tranquille, absolument pas dérangé par le fait d'être en retard à sa retenue.

\- Tu vois bien que non, répliqué-je.

\- Désolé d'être en retard, s'écrie soudain la voix essoufflée du garde-chasse, qui apparaît depuis la lisière de la forêt. J'ai eu une urgence avec l'enclos des Scrouts à pétard, vous allez commencer tout seul, je vous rejoins après.

Comment ça « tout seul » ? Comme dans Sirius et moi, seuls dans la Forêt Interdite ? En fait, ce n'est pas une retenue, c'est une mise à mort, une exécution. Hagrid s'approche de la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il l'ouvre légèrement et un chien maigre et au poil brun s'approche.

\- Crockdur va vous accompagner, il veillera sur vous.

Le chien émet un aboiement tonitruant, un peu effrayant, et il se dirige droit sur Black. Ce dernier le grattouille derrière les oreilles et lui sourit bêtement. Hagrid sort un bout de parchemin froissé d'une de ses nombreuses poches et le déchiffre.

\- Vous allez ramasser des champignons moutardés, des fleurs de Lune et de la mousse de sang pour les cours de potions, nous apprend-t-il. Faites attention aux araignées géantes et aux centaures, ils se disputent leur territoire en ce moment, ils peuvent devenir agressifs.

\- Agressif ? répété-je en gémissant.

\- Crockdur et moi, nous te protégerons, se moque Sirius.

\- Si vous avez peur de la Forêt Interdite, il ne fallait pas avoir de retenues, grogne alors Hagrid.

\- Comme si on le faisait exprès, grommelé-je.

J'arrache le bout de papier des mains d'Hagrid et je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'orée de la forêt. Des éclats de rire m'atteignent et je serre les points, évitant de penser à la connivence entre Sirius et Hagrid. Finalement, Sirius me rejoint au pas de course, suivi par Crockdur, le chien du garde-chasse. Je ne veux même pas savoir quel est son problème avec l'enclos des Scrouts à pétard.

\- Tu connais ces ingrédients, Sirius ? demandé-je. Il n'y a pas d'images, tu sais.

Il me lance un regard rieur, comme amusé par ma tentative de moquerie. Je ne dois pas être très en forme, j'ai plus de répartie que cela en tant normal.

\- Tu marches vite, commente-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules, sans rien répondre. Je garde les yeux rivés vers le sol, cherchant des champignons jaunes, des fleurs translucides et de la mousse d'une couleur rouge foncée.

\- Je t'ai vu courir ce matin, au fait. J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les gars.

Sirius a l'air d'avoir envie de faire la conversation, c'est dommage pour lui, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me sociabiliser, ce soir, et surtout avec lui.

\- Je me demande pour quelles potions on peut avoir besoin de ces trois ingrédients en même temps, marmonne Sirius.

Mais tais-toi… c'est déjà assez angoissant comme ça de ramasser des plantes dans une forêt pleine d'animaux étranges et dangereux à la tombée de la nuit. Sérieusement, c'est vraiment une école ou un institut de torture ?

\- Je connais des potions qui utilisent chacun de ces trois produits, mais pas les trois en même temps, ajoute-t-il. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Je soupire ostensiblement, sans répondre.

\- On demandera à Lily, le coupé-je.

\- Et sinon, tu as trouvé qui a diffusé ces images de nous ? me demande-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, répondis-je, et j'ai une idée de vengeance.

\- Oh, j'aime cet état d'esprit !

Nous continuons de marcher, et je lui explique tout mon plan. Il ajoute quelques modifications, mais il semble globalement assez d'accord avec mon idée. Je repère enfin un parterre de fleurs de Lune. J'avais presque oublié notre mission première, après ces quelques mots échangés avec Sirius. Je m'arrête et me penche pour ramasser les fleurs, tandis que Sirius me tend un sac infini que le garde-chasse lui a confié pour notre récolte. Crockdur nous suit toujours, il fait sa vie, s'amusant à suivre les insectes qui virevoltent autour des souches d'arbre.

C'est vrai que je ne connais pas de potions qui utilisent ces trois ingrédients, maintenant que Sirius l'a fait remarquer, je ne peux qu'y penser. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, le sentier se fait de moins en moins visibles, cachés par les ronces, les racines et la mousse. Je ramasse un peu de mousse de sang, et Sirius trouve d'autres fleurs de Lune, mais nous n'avons toujours pas de champignons moutardés.

\- Par là, regarde, lance Sirius, il y a un lac. Les champignons, ça pousse vers l'eau, non ?

Je ne suis pas certaine de cette affirmation, mais je le suis. Plus vite, nous trouverons les champignons, plus vite nous pourrons quitter cette forêt et retrouver nos lits sécurisants. Crockdur s'avance vers l'eau, puis recule rapidement, retournant vers les arbres. Un chien qui n'aime pas l'eau, ce n'est pas étrange ça ?

\- Ah bah voilà, le grand Sirius Black avait raison, comme toujours, s'auto-félicite le Maraudeur.

Effectivement, des champignons moutardés poussent en grande quantité aux abords de ce fameux lac. C'est d'ailleurs un mini lac, qu'il serait aisé de traverser. Sirius se penche pour ramasser un champignons, et sa main frôle l'eau. Soudain, une main à la peau grise, semblable à de la pierre, sort de l'eau et attrape le poignet de Sirius. Il sort sa baguette de sa poche, avec son autre main, et lance un sort de répulsion, mais la main grise s'accroche.

\- Faith ! crie-t-il.

Figée depuis le début de la scène, je reprends mes esprits et me dirige vers Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? La main grise, striée de crevasses, semble tirer Sirius de plus en plus fort, comme si elle voulait l'entraîner dans l'eau. Et vu l'aspect de cette seule main, je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir le corps qui va avec.

\- Elle tire super fort, grogne Sirius en se débattant.

Ce n'est plus du sang, mais uniquement de l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines.

\- On lance un sort de répulsion en même temps, m'exclamé-je en m'approchant.

\- Ok, à trois.

\- Un, commencé-je.

La main grise tire sur le poignet de Sirius qui manque de tomber, mais il se retient au dernier moment. De prêt, la peau ressemble de la terre asséchée, pleine de crevasses, craquelée.

\- Deux, compte Sirius.

Je pointe ma baguette, la tenant fermement et je me concentre sur le sort de répulsion le plus puissant que je connaisse.

\- Trois, m'écrié-je.

Et nous crions le sort en même temps, dirigeant nos baguettes vers la main qui s'agrippe toujours au Gryffondor. Un éclat de lumière nous aveugle, résultat de la puissance de notre sort. Je tombe au sol et j'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé toute ma force magique. Sirius se relève et s'éloigne rapidement, libéré de l'emprise de la main grise.

\- C'était quoi ce truc ? demandé-je.

\- Aucune idée, avoue le Maraudeur. On se dépêche de prendre les champignons pour Hagrid et on dégage de là.

\- Je suis d'accord, dis-je.

On se penche pour ramasser rapidement les champignons, évitant de toucher l'eau. Je ne sais pas combien en Hagrid en voulait, mais ce sera largement assez. Sirius range le sac infini dans sa poche, celui-ci ayant la particularité de se devenir tout petit malgré ce qu'il contient. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le lac, perturbée par cette main mystérieuse. Malgré ma terreur, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Mais, je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire. Nous quittons la petite clairière et le lac pour revenir sous les arbres, où Crockdur nous attend.

\- Par où est-ce qu'on est venu déjà ? me questionne Sirius.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? C'était ton idée de venir prêt de ce lac ! m'énervé-je.

\- Tu aurais pu faire attention au chemin, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Je regardais le sol pour ramasser les plantes dont nous avions besoin !

Nous continuons d'avancer et nous disputer, ce qui est une erreur fatale, car, rapidement, nous sommes encore plus perdus que nous l'étions déjà.

\- Sirius ? appelle soudain une voix que nous connaissons bien.

\- Hagrid, on est là, s'exclame Sirius.

J'entends le soulagement dans sa voix et je me sens également mieux de savoir que le garde-chasse nous a trouvé et va nous ramener sain et sauf au château.

\- N'empêche que je veux savoir ce que c'était que cette main grise, chuchote Sirius. On reviendra !

\- Mais t'es malade toi, tu as failli mourir et tu veux revenir ?

\- C'est le propre des Gryffondors, se justifie-t-il. Et puis, on n'est même pas blessé, ce n'était pas si périlleux.

Je hausse les yeux au ciel et, soudain, j'aperçois la lumière de la lanterne d'Hagrid. On est sauvé !


	6. L'Espoir de l'Atlantide

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos ajouts en favoris et reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, je pense que l'histoire avance enfin vers de nouveaux horizons et défis, on attaque la partie plus aventure de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6** – L'Espoir de l'Atlantide

Lundi matin. Quelle horreur ! Qui a inventé cette stupide journée qu'est le lundi ? Pourquoi nous offrir deux jours de week end, de tranquillité, de détente, et accoler à ces journées des temps de travail et de révisions ? Mais, quelle idée !

Le pire, c'est que j'ai passé tout mon dimanche après-midi à la bibliothèque, avec Mary et Lily, pour terminer mon devoir de métamorphose. Je vais pouvoir marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche, car, pour une fois, je vais rendre un devoir dans les temps. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se traîne en longueur, comme d'habitude. Le professeur Binns parle d'un énième révolte des Gobelins, et je l'écoute distraitement. À dix heures, la cloche sonne enfin et vient nous libérer de cette torture. Lily et Mary sont déjà prêtes partir, et je les suis. Je n'avais pas vraiment sorti mes affaires, de toute façon.

\- Aaah, vous êtes trop stupides ! hurle la voix de Mary.

Et j'entends Lily qui lâche une flopée de jurons. Je passe la porte juste après elles, et je me prends la dernière giclée de peinture rose du pot, je suppose, puisque le pot me tombe également sur la tête. Oui, ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ont utilisé la technique ancestrale du pot posé en équilibre sur la porte.

Soudain, je remarque que tous les cheveux de Mary sont roses, comme un coloration, et c'est aussi le cas de Lily. Je constate que mes pointes sont également roses. Les élèves non-teintés applaudissent. Oh, mais oui, des filles qui se retrouvent avec les cheveux colorés, c'est désopilant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mesdemoiselles, c'est une teinture pour cheveux de notre invention, explique Peter, en faisant semblant de retirer son chapeau imaginaire et de saluer l'assistance avec. J'espère que cela vous convient.

Les rires redoublent, et les autres élèves osent enfin sortir de la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Je pars d'un pas rapide et énervé en direction des toilettes les plus proches.

\- Ne pars pas si vite, Faith, m'appelle Sirius, je voulais te faire des mèches vertes aussi.

Je pousse la porte des toilettes et me penche au-dessus de l'évier. J'allume le robinet et fait couler l'eau sur mes cheveux. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, mais l'eau coule imperturbablement transparente et la couleur rose reste.

\- Faith, tu es là ? lance la voix de Lily.

\- Ouais, grogné-je, la teinture ne part pas.

\- C'est normal, je viens de tester le produit avec un sortilège de révélation, elle est prévue pour rester environ vingt-quatre heures.

\- Quoi ? m'écrié-je. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, elle doit bien avoir une solution.

\- Tu devrais plutôt aller en métamorphose, rendre ton devoir, me dit Lily en souriant. De toute façon, Mary est partie à l'infirmerie, si ça marche, elle nous le dira.

\- Ouais.

Lily me laisse seule et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je suis son conseil en me rendant dans la salle de métamorphose. J'arrive juste avant que le professeur ne referme la porte, et je me glisse à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas louper son regard quand elle verra que je rends mon devoir à l'heure, ironisé-je.

\- Grâce à qui ?

\- Grâce à toi, merci beaucoup, dis-je.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et sort ses affaires de son sac. Je sors également mon devoir, un parchemin neuf et ma plume. Motivation, je sais que tu es là, quelque part, il ne me reste plus qu'à te trouver ! Toutefois, j'ai du mal à me concentrer en entendant les chuchotements et les moqueries sur ma sublime couleur de cheveux très discrète. Rose vif, franchement. C'est tellement ma couleur, quoi… Sirius Black, je te hais.

Durant la pause de midi, je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas seule. Bethsabée Zabini a les cheveux verts bouteilles, ainsi que Faustine Dantec. Les cheveux de Severus Rogue sont devenus oranges, et ceux de Daisy Bennet sont d'un bleu électrique. D'autres élèves plus jeunes ont des teintes qui vont du mauve au vert fluo. C'est un arc-en-ciel dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu es vraiment à ton avantage, avec cette couleur, me lance Sirius en s'asseyant en face de nous.

\- Nous somme sensés nous venger d'Avery, pas s'attaquer entre nous, lui dis-je alors.

Sirius esquive ma question avec un simple geste de la main, puis il se pencher vers moi :

\- Sinon, c'est quand que l'on retourne dans la Forêt Interdite, murmure-t-il plus bas.

\- Jamais, tu es fou ! m'exclamé-je un peu trop fort.

\- Faith, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? Cette pointe de curiosité, ce besoin d'avoir des réponses…

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Tu verras, ça viendra, me promet-il.

Puis, il se lève, rejoignant ses trois amis aussi immatures que lui.

\- Avery ? demande Lily.

\- La Forêt Interdite ? ajoute Mary.

Je détourne les yeux, hésitant entre m'enfuir et tout leur dire. Finalement, je leur balance toute l'histoire depuis le début. Les yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que je raconte. Bon, j'enjolive et je romance un peu les faits, mais globalement, à la fin du repas, elles sont au courant de tout.

* * *

\- Bien, annonce le professeur Selmy, comme je l'ai dit, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs d'ASPICS blancs. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, sachez-le. Il vous faudra faire mieux que ça pour avoir votre diplôme.

Le jeune professeur passe entre les rangées et distribue les copies.

\- Mary, je rêve ou tu mates sévèrement le prof de runes ? marmonné-je.

Elle sursaute et rougit à ma remarque.

\- Non, non.

\- Tu mens tellement mal, se moque Lily.

\- Wallis, appelle le professeur.

Je lève la main, et il me tend ma copie. Fébrile, je déroule le parchemin. D'un bond, je me lève de ma chaise. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis choquée, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Restez assise, Wallis, me dit Selmy, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai eu la même réaction.

J'ai eu un Acceptable ! Ah, vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là, hein ? Moi non plus, ceci dit. Avec une note pareille, je peux au moins demander à mon père une voiture comme cadeau de Noël. Un avion peut-être, en négociant bien. Je pars tellement loin sur mon petit nuage que j'entends à peine Lily et Mary qui me félicitent

* * *

Je me sers un croque-monsieur, une spécialité Française, et je garde les yeux rivés sur la porte de la Grande Salle. J'ai fais ma part du travail, Sirius a fait la sienne, puisqu'il est venue s'installer il y a cinq minutes, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai hâte de voir votre vengeance, murmure Mary en se servant de la salade.

\- Depuis quand tu manges des feuilles, toi ? répliqué-je.

\- J'anticipe la prise de poids à Noël, m'explique-t-elle, en faisant un pré-régime.

\- Tu es très bien comme tu es, tu sais.

Elle hausse les épaules sans rien dire. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le réfectoire, découpant distraitement mon croque-monsieur. Des bruits et des rires s'élèvent des tables, et même de celle des professeurs, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Le plafond enchanté, éclairé par des bougies, illustre un ciel clair et dégagé, ce soir. Les couleurs des quatre maisons recouvrent les murs de la Grande Salle, et les fantômes qui peuplent Poudlard circulent librement entre les tables, voire même à travers les tables.

Cette ambiance, ce lieu, je me sens vraiment bien à Poudlard. Je lève les yeux et vois Aspen Avery qui passe les portes de la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Severus Rogue. Je tourne discrètement et Evan Rosier mange à sa table, les yeux rivés sur son manuel de sortilèges.

Avery parcourt la table des Serpentards des yeux, cherchant ses amis, et il se dirige vers Rosier, toujours accompagné de Rogue. Ce dernier risque de ne pas comprendre du tout ce qui va se passer dans quelques secondes. Rosier lève les yeux et croise le regard d'Avery. Et la potion s'active.

\- Tu n'es qu'un misogyne, macho, désespérant et ridicule, s'exclame Rosier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aspen, tu l'as bien mérité ! C'en est fini de détruire la vie de toutes les filles qui gravitent autour de toi, ajoute Rosier.

Evan Rosier se lève et plaque sa main contre sa bouche, l'air effaré. Un petit sortilège, une petite potion et le voilà qui dit exactement ce que Sirius murmure depuis la table des Gryffondors. Tout en étant parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il dit… Eh oui, c'était mon idée de faire croire que notre vengeance venait de quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence d'un Serpentard. Rosier s'élance au-dessus la table pour atterir devant Aspen Avery, et lui décroche une magnifique droite. Surpris et douloureux, Avery perd l'équilibre et les deux Serpentards tombent au sol. Cette fois, le fracas de leur chute interroge les élèves des autres tables et ils sont nombreux à se retourner.

\- Tu n'es qu'une bouse de dragon, à peine un veracrasse, lance Rosier.

Rosier frappe à nouveau Avery, et je me délecte de le voir se ridiculiser et de voir ses frasques étalés au grand jour. Des murmures se lèvent partout dans la grande salle, appuyant les propos de Rosier. Discrètement, sous la table, je lance le sortilège. Avery est désormais affublé d'un énorme bonnet d'âne. Avery se relève et hurle :

\- Qui m'a fait ça ? Qui est l'odieux imbécile qui m'a fait ça ?

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur, tout va s'arranger, s'exclame le professeur Slughorn qui se dirige vers les deux Serpentards.

Des feux d'artifice se déclenchent, et les mots de Aspen = Macho se tracent dans le ciel magique de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves applaudissent, tandis qu'Aspen Avery semble mal à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le professeur MacGonagall se lève et se dirige immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- Potter, Black !

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, proteste James de vive voix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous accusez tout le temps ? se lamente Sirius. Nous sommes des victimes.

\- Je dirais même plus, nous sommes des martyrs, ajoute James.

\- Bon, ça suffit, s'énerve le professeur de métamorphose.

Dubitative, elle s'éloigne de leur table et, avec l'aide du professeur Doge et du professeur Selmy, fait disparaître les feux d'artifice. Accablé, Aspen Avery quitte la Grande Salle sous les hourras, les rires et les moqueries.

\- C'était beau, admet Mary.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était un peu… puéril, déclare-t-elle. Mais, clairement d'utilité publique !

À côté de moi, Mary s'écroule sur la table, tellement elle rigole, et ses cheveux traînent dans sa salade, mais elle n'y prête aucune importance.

* * *

\- On commence par une session de vingt abdos, allez !

La voix du professeur Bibine résonne dans la salle de musculation et je m'installe sur un tapis de sol, en position pour faire des abdos. Activité musculation et gymnastique, quelle idée ! Pourquoi pas football, tant qu'on y est ! J'aurais largement préféré faire une nouvelle fois de la natation ! Mais, cette activité a attiré beaucoup plus d'élèves. Il semble étrangement plus motivant pour mes camarades de faire des abdos au chaud dans la Grande Salle que de nager, dehors, dans le lac.

Mon souffle est rapidement erratique, et je sens la fatigue de ma courte nuit dans tous les muscles de mon corps. Tout le monde semble être dans le même état que moi.

\- Dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt ! annonce Bibine. Maintenant, nous passons aux pompes. Allez, une série de vingt pompes.

\- Je ne sais pas en faire, grommelle Mary, à côté de moi.

Le professeur Bibine vient l'aider et lui montre comment faire. Mary a décidé, outre de faire un régime, de se mettre au sport, ce qui est assez étonnant pour être noté. D'ailleurs, Lily pense qu'il y a un garçon là-dessous. Venant de Mary, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, mais qui ? Est-ce toujours Selmy son crush du moment ?

\- Tu fatigues, Faith, me lance Sirius.

\- C'est toi qui fatigues, rétorqué-je en serrant les dents.

Mary me sourit et m'adresse discrètement un pouce vainqueur.

\- Je te parie que j'en fais trente, facile, dit alors Sirius

\- Elle en fait quarante, s'exclame Mary.

\- Pari tenu, s'écrie le Maraudeur.

Ah non, là c'est un peu trop… Bon, maintenant que le pari est lancé et que je suis dans le rythme, j'ai autant continuer. Vers vingt-six, je commence à faiblir, mais je me reprends. Les autres participants finissent peu à peu leurs séries de vingt et s'arrêtent pour nous regarder. À trente-deux, ma respiration se fait bien trop saccadée, et j'ai perdu le rythme. James compte à voix haute, et c'est terriblement déstabilisant.

\- Trente-quatre, trente-cinq, énumère-t-il.

\- Allez Faith, m'encourage Mary, tu peux le faire.

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre qu'elle, mes bras ne me tiennent plus vraiment et je commence à trembler. Si je m'arrête, je m'effondre et je ne me relève pas. À trente-huit, je tombe au sol.

\- Non, Faith ! se lamente Mary.

\- Trente-neuf, quarante ! s'exclame Sirius en se remettant immédiatement sur pieds. J'ai gagné !

Il se met à danser dans la salle de musculation et chantant sa victoire. Je me relève difficilement, et j'aperçois le visage désolé de Mary, mais aussi le visage hilare de James.

\- Tu as perdu, constate Sirius.

Je hausse les épaules, ne répondant rien. Le cours de musculation se termine, et j'aide à ranger les tapis de gymnastique qui nous ont servi, avec Sirius. Enfin, il fait semblant d'aider surtout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait parié exactement ?

\- Rien, et heureusement, répondis-je.

\- Viens dans la Forêt Interdite avec moi, m'enjoint-il. Pour en savoir plus sur cette main grise…

\- Demande à Sinclair, claqué-je.

Je laisse tomber bruyamment le tapis que je portait sur la pile.

\- Je ne la vois plus, m'explique Sirius. Elle a un peu mal pris les images de nous deux à poils, et je lui ai avoué que c'était la vérité, et pas un montage.

En voilà une nouvelle… Dois-je avoir peur de retourner dans mon dortoir ce soir ? Pas plus que d'habitude, j'imagine.

\- Réfléchis bien Faith, j'aimerai vraiement y retourner, insiste Sirius.

\- Vas-y avec ton jumeau maléfique, répliqué-je.

Sirius rigole à la mention du surnom de son meilleur ami. Mais, il reprend vite son sérieux pour revenir à la charge. Pourquoi tient-il tant à y aller ? Ah oui, parce que c'est Sirius Black, le Gryffondor, le Maraudeur, l'Intrépide…

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il encore une fois.

Il va m'avoir à l'usure franchement. Comment est-ce que je peux tenir des résolutions quand il me fait un sourire pareil ?

* * *

Les plats apparaissent sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, les tables débordent de victuailles : tarte à la courge, salade de tomates, bœuf en sauce, ailes de poulet rôties, tarte à la mélasse, lasagne de légumes ou encore poisson pané.

\- Regardez les nouvelles Louvoutin que je me suis achetée, s'exclame Mary en nous montrant une paire de chaussures à talons hauts de la couleur de notre maison. La boutique en a fait spécialement aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Génial, s'exclame Lily, elles sont parfaites !

Je me sers de la salade de tomates en écoutant vaguement leur discussion. En fait, je pense seulement à ce que m'a dit Sirius hier soir. Il ne voit plus Sinclair. Le plaisir que je ressens à cette nouvelle me déçoit de moi-même. Oui, il ne voit plus Sinclair, mais toutes les autres, celles dont je ne connais pas les noms ? Oui, il ne voit plus Sinclair, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose dans le genre.

D'autant plus que ce n'est pas vraiment l'information la plus important de la soirée d'hier.

Retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, mais quel fichu idée stupide ! Quel benêt que Sirius Black ! M'entraîner dans un truc pareil, en jouant avec mes nerfs et son charme.

Ce type est vicieux. Totalement, complètement, vicieux.

* * *

\- C'est de ta faute si on est perdu, m'énervé-je, je pensais que tu avais repéré les lieux la dernière fois que l'on est venu !

Je le dépasse d'un pas rageur, et je ne prends pas garde au sol chaotique de la forêt. Oui, j'ai fini par céder, parce que, quelque part, je cède toujours à Sirius Black. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon pied s'enfonce dans l'eau, dans un petit ruisseau qui traverse le chemin. Plus loin, sur la droite, il semble devenir une rivière. Peut-être qu'il rejoint le lac de Poudlard ?

\- On n'a qu'à suivre l'eau, dis-je. Au moins, on aura un objectif.

\- Ouais, marmonne Sirius, faisons ça.

Brusquement, quelque chose attrape ma cheville et je pousse un cri qui fait se retourner Sirius. Je secoue la jambe, par réflexe, essayant de me dégager, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui m'a attrapé. Et vu la tête de Sirius, je n'ai aucun doute, c'est une main grise comme celle qui l'a attrapé pendant notre retneue avec Hagrid. Enfin, sans Hagrid, techniquement. Ma cheville me semble glacée, comme si la pression de la main coupait le sang dans les veines. Les évènements s'enchaînent à une vitesse hallucinante. Sirius revient vers moi au pas de course, il sort sa baguette et je sors la mienne. Je suis épuisée, mais je vais tout donner, nous allons lancer le même sort que dans la clairière, au lac.

\- Un, commence Sirius, répétant le compte-à-rebours de l'autre fois.

La main tire sur ma cheville violemment, et je me retiens à Sirius, lui attrapant le bras sans ménagement.

\- Deux, dis-je, avant de m'effondrer, de tomber assise dans l'eau, entraînant Black dans ma chute.

\- On y va, on lance le sort !

Au moment où nous allons crier le sortilège, la main me tire vers le fond et je m'enfonce dans l'eau avant d'avoir pu me défendre. J'entends des cris, ceux de Sirius, et je coule, attirée par la main grise vers le fond de la rivière. Je ferme la bouche, les yeux, par réflexe. Je sais nager, je peux m'en sortir. Je me débats, je lance des sorts au hasard. Des algues me fouettent le visage et la main me tire, avançant à une vitesse folle. Je n'ai presque plus d'air, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je vais me noyer, moi qui aime tant nager. C'est un comble. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans le vide, tellement vite, trop vite.

Soudain, je ne sens plus l'emprise de la main sur ma cheville, je me rend compte que je suis au sol, allongée sur quelque chose de solide. Je tâte de la main et rencontre de la pierre froide. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais gardé fermés. Sirius est à côté de moi, aussi ébahi et surpris que je le suis.

\- Ils m'ont attrapé juste après toi, dit-il pour toute explication.

Je hoche la tête et regarde autour de moi, cherchant à comprendre où nous sommes. Au-dessus de nous, ce n'est pas le ciel, mais l'eau. Je vois le mouvement des vagues, de l'eau. Des bancs de poissons nagent, et les racines des algues sont notre plafond. À perte de vue, de la pierre grise et froide, parfois de la terre retournée ou des mauvaises herbes, rien de très accueillant.

Derrière nous, une sorte de château, dont la plus haute tour touche le plafond d'eau, le ciel marin, je ne sais pas comment le nommer. Le bâtiment est fait de la même pierre de le sol, les tuiles des tourelles sont vertes, recouvertes de mousses ou d'algues. Vraiment très sympa ce pays, la visite valait le coup, on peut rentrer maintenant ?

\- Tu as encore ta baguette ? me demande Sirius.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je la tiens toujours dans ma main, mes doigts crispés autour du manche de bois.

\- On va voir ce bâtiment étrange ? proposé-je.

\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre, de toute façon.

Nous avançons doucement, un peu sonnés par notre voyage sous l'eau. Car oui, le plus étrange est qu'il y a de l'oxygène là où nous sommes, nous pouvons respirer normalement.

\- Peut-être qu'on est mort, suppose Sirius. Bon, je n'imaginais pas l'au-delà ainsi, mais...

\- On le saurait si on était mort, le coupé-je.

\- Tu penses que Binns le sait ? se moque-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Plus nous nous approchons du château, plus je me rend compte qu'il est immense. Une muraille l'entoure, dont la seule entrée est une porte d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Je compte une dizaine de tourelles et de tour, donc celle au centre, si haute qu'elle semble gratter le ciel, pour reprendre l'expression que mon père utilise toujours en parlant de New-York. Ça me fait bizarre de penser à lui alors que je suis ici, dans ce monde iréel.

Un chemin de terre battue semble se dessiner au sol, menant à la porte. Nous croisons des bosquets asséchés, des arbustes sans aucune feuilles et des mauvaises herbes, sur les bords du chemin. Enfin, nous arrivons devant la porte. Cette dernière est recouverte de coquillages usés, pourris et en décompositions. Sirius pousse doucement les battants qui s'ouvrent facilement.

La petite bourgade qui entoure le château semble morte, et en même temps, on sent la présence d'une vie. Des formes, des ombres grises se glissent entre les maisons. Les maisons sont à étages et tout l'ensemble fait penser à une cité de l'Antiquité hellénique, abandonnée et vide.

Soudain, un homme vêtu comme un soldat, portant un uniforme gris et blanc, et une lance, se poste devant nous. La peau de ses mains est faite comme celle des mains qui nous ont attrapé dans la forêt, mais son visage est épargné.

\- Venez, vous êtes attendus.

J'échange un regard avec Sirius, et nous le suivons jusqu'au château sans protester. Autant savoir qui vit dans ce monde étrange, maintenant qu'on est là.

\- Qui nous attend ? demande Sirius. Que faisons-nous ici ?

Mais, il a beau presser l'homme de question, celui-ci ne répond pas. Nous passons les portes du château et arrivons dans un grand hall. Des colonnes se dressent des deux côtés, fières et droites, elle soutiennent la voute du toit. Le hall grouille de monde, et tous semblent touchés par la peau grise et craquelée, à différents endroits et différents stades.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont malades, chuchoté-je. La peau grise, et tout.

\- Oui, admet Sirius, on dirait.

Nous continuons de suivre le soldat jusqu'à l'autre bout du hall. Là, un vieil homme est assis sur un trône qui devait être autrefois resplendissant, mais qui est désormais en étant de décomposition. Je m'étonne de pas sentir d'odeur marine, d'algues ou de poissons, dans cette cité subaquatique.

L'homme porte une longue barbe grise, presque aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore. Il est assez grand et trapu, et lorsqu'il se lève, il semble moins vieux que la couleur de ses cheveux et ses rides ne laissent paraître. Il porte une robe de sorcier grise et usée. Il n'y a aucune couleur dans cette ville, à part le vert des moisissures, le gris de la pierre et le marron de la terre.

\- Bienvenue, sorciers. Je me nomme Poséidon Le Troisième, le seigneur de cette cité.

\- Où sommes-nous ? le questionne immédiatement Sirius.

\- Dans la cité perdue d'Atlantide, répond Poséidon, troisième du nom.

Je manque de rire, tellement cela me semble absurde. Même les petits moldus savent que cette ville n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une vieille légende sorcières, que désormais tout le monde connaît. Sirius semble moins choqué que moi.

\- Je m'en doutais, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu t'en doutais ? m'étonné-je. Et, tu ne t'es pas dit que tu allais me faire part de ta découverte ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Faith !

Super, je te retiens Sirius de me parler sur ton, devant des gens que l'on vient de rencontrer en plus. Je penche de plus en plus pour la théorie du « _on est mort_ », et je constatse que ça me rend plus en colère que triste. Je pensais que ma propre mort me ferait quelque chose, quand même…

Sirius me lance un regard désaprobateur. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, c'est quand même à cause de lui si on est là. Finalement, je me tourne vers le vieil homme qui dirige visiblement cette étrange ville et j'attends qu'il continue son histoire.

\- Nous étions autrefois une contrée fertile, resplendissante et riche, et nous étions tous des sorciers, comme vous. Discrets, cachés, pour préserver nos pouvoirs, nous n'acceptions que rarement les visiteurs. Toutefois, nous avons fait l'erreur d'accueillir un jeune sorcier, qui s'est avéré être plus dangereux que nous pensions. Il a souhaité connaître nos secrets les plus…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et toute l'assemblée frissonne à cette évocation.

\- Dans votre monde, il se nomme Lord Voldemort, termine Poséidon 3ème.

\- Sans déconner, grogne Sirius. À qui n'a-t-il pas fait du mal, celui-là !

\- Nous vous avons fait venir pour nous aider à récupérer notre magie, déclare le seigneur de l'Atlantide. Sans elle, notre ville dépérit et la malédiction nous a rendu malade.

Hein ? Genre, pourquoi nous ? Et en quoi est-ce que nous pourrions les aider ? Ils ne pouvaient pas demander à Dumbledore plutôt ? Il descend les quelques marches qui séparaient son trône du sol de pierre et se dirige vers l'arrière.

\- Suivez-moi.

Nous obéissons sans discuter. Poséidon 3ème ouvre une porte dérobée, plus petite que les autres portes de la cité et du château, et nous devons nous baisser pour la passer. Nous atterrissons dans une cour intérieure. Chaque petite parcelle de la cour est occupée par une statue, il est même impossible de passer entre elles.

\- Ces statues sont très… commence Sirius.

\- Réalistes, terminé-je.

\- C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des statues, mais des hommes, des femmes, au stade ultime de la maladie, explique le roi. Depuis toujours, nous connaissions le remède pour sauver ces malades, mais sans la magie, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire et toute la cité d'Atlantide se meurt.

\- Les visages, soufflé-je à Sirius.

Les visages des statues semblaient figés dans le temps et dans la désolation. Sur chaque figure, on voyait une bouche entrouverte comme dans un cri de douleur, des rides sur le front, signifiant la concentration pour lutter face à la maladie, des joues émaciées et creusées, des yeux vides et absents, des regards désagréables, un concentré de toute la souffrance que peut ressentir l'être humain. Je déglutis difficilement, j'étais à la fois émue et mal à l'aise devant tant de souffrance, mais aussi inquiète. Comment croit-il que nous pouvons les aider ? Nous ne sommes pas médicomages !

\- J'ai envoyé deux de mes meilleurs soldats chercher des sorciers capables de nous aider, et ils vous ont ramené.

\- Pourquoi nous ? demande Sirius.

\- Mes soldats devaient attraper les premiers sorciers qui se présenteraient à eux, tout simplement.

\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous aussi devons combattre Voldemort, dans notre monde, s'exclame Sirius.

\- Ici, il ne s'agit pas de le combattre, mais de retrouver notre magie. De plus, vous aussi, dorénavant, vous avez besoin de cette magie.

Je me tourne vers Poséidon 3ème, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là.

\- Vous êtes contaminés par la Maladie de Pierre, depuis que mes soldats vous ont touché.

Sirius s'appuie contre le mur, assimilant la nouvelle. Je reste stoïque, immobile. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le plus logique, le plus évident, la meilleure façon de nous convaincre de rester. C'est une ruse typiquement vicieuse et, en même temps, pertinente.

\- Si on retrouve votre magie, nous serons soignés ? demandé-je, pour être sûre.

\- Bien sûr, s'offusque Poséidon 3ème, nous ne vous laisserons pas mourir ! Vous serez justement récompensés !

\- Comment pouvons-nous retrouver votre magie ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer cette phrase un jour. J'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaîne très vite, et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Le roi nous invite à revenir à l'intérieur et il continue de nous expliquer la situation, qui semble de plus en plus surréaliste, alors que nous marchons le long des colonnes du hall du château.

\- Voldemort a enfermé notre magie dans un instrument, qu'il a caché à l'autre bout du royaume, comme pour nous narguer. Mes soldats et mes espions ont réussi à découvrir où se trouvait cet instrument, mais nous ne pouvons nous y rendre sans la magie.

Il soupire et j'ai l'impression qu'il est épuisé, de chercher, de se battre, de vivre, fatigué de toutes ces souffrances. C'est comme si, soudain, je ressentais sa douleur, sa maladie, son malheur de voir son peuple souffrir ainsi. Le regard de Sirius semble voilé et j'ai le sentiment qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Comme si Poséidon 3ème avait voulu nous transmettre sa peine.

\- Myranda, crie-t-il soudain, et une petite fille, qui semble si vieille et si jeune à la fois, comme toutes les personnes présentes, s'approche de nous. Guide nos hôtes dans leurs appartements, qu'ils se reposent.

Puis, il se tourne vers nous.

\- Je vous ferais monter à manger, ainsi qu'une carte de notre territoire. Vous en aurez besoin. Un éclaireur pourra toutefois vous accompagner, mais vous devez être capables de vous en sortir seuls. Tout peut arriver, et vous avez vos baguettes, nous n'avons plus rien.

Sirius hoche la tête, marquant son accord et je fais de même.


	7. Explorer l'Atlantide…

**Chapitre 7** – Explorer l'Atlantide…

Myranda nous guide à travers les escaliers en colimaçon et les étages du château. Enfin, elle s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre, puis elle se retire sans un mot.

La pièce est circulaire, et de nombreuses fenêtres nous permettent de voir la ville à nos pieds, et le paysage au loin. Je m'approche et détaille la route que nous avons empruntés, les montagnes au fond, que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure, et des bâtiments et des villes qui semblent abandonnées et vides, de l'autre côté.

\- C'est déprimant, ce paysage, cet endroit, leur vie, commenté-je.

Dans la pièce, un grand lit rond trône au centre, et des canapés et commodes entourent le lit, contre les murs. Une petite table avec deux chaises est installée à côté d'une des fenêtres. La décoration est sommaire, et tout est dans des teintes de gris et blancs, comme le reste de ce pays.

\- Je me demande s'ils ont commencé à nous chercher, à Poudlard. James doit être mort d'inquiétude.

En disant cela, Sirius s'affale sur le lit. Je m'adosse, dos à la fenêtre, ne voulant plus regarder ce paysage désolé.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas virer Hagrid, murmuré-je, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

Myranda nous amène à manger et le plan promis par Poséidon 3ème. J'avale une soupe de coquillage, un pain aux algues et du poisson séché. Je crois que l'on aura rien de mieux, ici. Mes fruits frais de ce matin me manquent déjà. Je profite que Sirius mange pour me coucher dans le lit, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, les images de Lily, Mary et mon père tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les réprime, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer devant Sirius.

xxx

Je me réveille, pâteuse, engourdie. J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar cette nuit. Un truc affreux, avec une cité sous-marine, et… Alors que j'émerge difficilement, je me rend compter que Sirius est torse nu devant moi. D'un bond, je me lève plus vite que jamais. Que fait-il dans ma chambre ?

Ce n'est pas ma chambre. Oh Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve. Je suis vraiment dans la cité perdue d'Atlantide, infectée par une maladie étrange qui transforme les gens en pierre et je dois partir à la recherche de la magie de ces gens, avec Sirius. Tout. Va. Bien. Je ne suis pas du tout entrain de perder la tête.

\- Je dois être folle, dis-je à voix haute.

\- C'est bien de l'admettre, dit Sirius, qui s'habille sans pudeur devant moi.

\- Tais-toi, Sirius. Où est-ce que tu as eu ces vêtements ? demandé-je.

\- Myranda les a apporté. On a aussi des sacs de provisions, des couvertures et divers papiers qu'ils ont trouvé utiles.

J'attrape un pain aux algues et croque à pleine dents dedans. Malgré son goût douteux, ce pain est nourrissant, et j'ai l'impression que l'on va avoir besoin de forces pour ce qui nous attend.

\- Tu as regardé le plan du terrain ? questionné-je.

\- Plus que toi, en tout cas.

\- En même temps, il n'y a pas quinze solutions, on doit soit aller aux montagnes, soit dans les villes abandonnées, déclaré-je.

\- Une fois que l'on aura fait ce qu'ils veulent, ils nous ramèneront chez nous, me dit Sirius, essayant de se persuader lui-même.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se fasse de films, dis-je alors, et ma voix se casse, se brise dans ma gorge, quand je pense encore à mon père, à Lily, à Mary.

Comme hier soir, les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je détourne le regard, faisant semblant de chercher dans les vêtements qui nous ont été apporté pendant que je dormais.

\- Faith, commence Sirius, d'une voix étrangement douce.

\- Quoi ? dis-je sèchement.

Mon agressivité n'est qu'une défense, une protection face à cette douleur qui m'étrangle. Une nuit est passée, voilà, cette fois nous sommes vraiment portés disparus chez nous, à Poudlard.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerai pouvoir leur dire que je pense à eux, que je ne les ai pas abandonné, ajoute tout de même Sirius.

J'ai presque envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais quelque part, il a exprimé ce que je ressens depuis hier soir, depuis que toute cette tension est retombée. Une inquiétude constante pour la famille et mes amis.

\- On va les retrouver, Faith, me promet-il, on va s'en sortir. Je t'attends devant, ajoute-t-il, tu veux peut-être rester un peu seule.

Je me change rapidement, me rafraichit le visage et ferme mon sac de voyage un gros sac à dos en toile. Je lui lance un sort pour l'alléger et je sors rejoindre Sirius dans le couloir. Il a également réduit le poids de son sac, et Myranda nous attend pour nous ramener dans le hall du château.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? nous demande Poséidon le Troisième. Mon éclaireur est là.

Il fait un signe de la main, et un homme maigre, sans âge, sort de l'ombre des colonnes du hall. J'ai l'impression que, comme tout le monde ici, il est en vérité plus jeune qu'il n'en a l'air. Est-ce qu'au bout d'un certain temps passé dans l'Atlantide, nous aussi, nous aurons l'air plus âgé que nous ne le sommes réellement ? Je détaille discrètement Sirius, cherchant à voir s'il a l'air plus vieux qu'hier, mais je ne lui trouve rien de changé.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix grave, je m'appelle Petyr.

\- Je me nomme Sirius, et voici Faith, lui apprend Sirius.

Petyr hoche la tête dans ma direction, puis se tourne vers Poséidon 3ème.

\- Vous allez vous rendre aux Monts Pointus, nous explique le roi, ce sont les montagnes que vous avez pu apercevoir depuis votre chambre. Pour ce faire, vous passerez dans un tunnel qui traverse la pleine rocheuse, c'est plus prudent et plus rapide, vous économiserez ainsi vos forces pour la traversée des montagnes.

Je souris intérieurement, passant à ma réflexion à propos des montagnes ou des villes abandonnées, je n'étais pas tant dans l'erreur.

\- Notre magie, enfermée dans un instrument, est cachée dans ces montagnes, continue Poséidon. Le plan vous aidera à trouver l'endroit exact. Vous aurez plusieurs épreuves à passer pour y accéder.

Mon esprit divague et je n'écoute plus vraiment la fin des explications données par le roi. J'aurais bien tout le temps du trajet sous-terrain pour interroger Sirius. Un trajet sous la terre d'un monde sous la terre. C'est assez étrange pour le signaler. Petyr montre quelque chose sur le plan à Sirius, qui hoche la tête. Il semble s'adapter si bien à cette situation improbable. Bien, c'est peut-être le dire vite, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi perdu que je le suis moi-même. Tout va si vite, trop vite. Hier soir, j'étais dans la forêt qui entoure mon école, et ce matin, je suis dans un monde inconnu, sous l'eau, et je dois retrouver un instrument qui renferme toute la magie d'un peuple.

Pourquoi moi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. D'être dans cette forêt, prêt de cette petite rivière, de me faire attraper par la main grise. Juste de la malchance ? Un mauvais karma ?

Poséidon et d'autres personnes visiblement importantes nous accompagnent jusque dans les sous-sols du château. Plusieurs soldats déplacent une grosse pierre ronde et lisse qui cache l'entrée d'un sous-terrain.

\- Vous avez bien vos affaires, des provisions ? demande Petyr.

\- Oui, répondons-nous d'une seule voix.

Petyr prend une lampe à huile et l'allume.

\- Il est peut-être tant que nous soyons utiles, ironise Sirius.

Il sort sa baguette et lance un « lumos ». Myranda ouvre de grands yeux et semble surprise pour la première fois depuis hier soir. Poséidon semble sourire sous sa barbe, et certains, qui semblaient apparemment douter de nos capacités magiques, soupirent de soulagement.

\- C'est plus pratique, effectivement, admet Petyr. Je prend tout de même la lampe, et quand nous n'aurons plus d'huile, la magie nous servira.

Je lance également un « lumos » avant de m'enfoncer dans le sous-terrain, à la suite de Petyr et Sirius. Sans la lampe à huile et nos deux sortilèges, nous ne verrions strictement rien dans l'obscurité du passage. Etroit, bas de plafond et au sol humide, ce sous-terrain n'a rien n'agréable. Je me lance un sortilège d'assèchement sur mes pieds, je n'ai pas envie de faire tout le trajet avec les pieds trempés. Nous marchons en silence pendant ce qui me semble être des heures.

\- Quelqu'un sait quelle heure il est ? demandé-je finalement.

\- Je dirais qu'il est bientôt midi, m'apprend Petyr en regardant une drôle de montre qu'il porte au poignet droit.

\- Quelqu'un a faim ? questionne Sirius.

Je secoue la tête négativement, et Petyr répond également qu'il n'a pas faim. Nous décidons donc de continuer à marcher pour avancer le plus possible.

Cette fois, c'est certain, tout le monde doit être au courant de notre disparition. Peut-être qu'ils ont même averti mon père. Les hiboux ne font pas les trajets entre l'Angleterre et les Etats Unis, mais ils ont du utiliser les moyens de communication moldue pour le joindre. Je n'arrête pas de penser à son inquiétude, aux larmes de Lily et Mary.

\- James doit s'arracher les cheveux.

Sirius reste silencieux un moment, puis il se met à rigoler sans raison. Petyr se retourne et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien dans ton cerveau atrophié ? lancé-je.

\- J'imaginais James entrain d'essayer de convaincre Lily de l'embrasser pour se réconforter de notre disparition, me confie-t-il.

Il repart dans un éclat de rire, et, sans que je le veuille vraiment, la scène se dessine sous mes yeux également. J'essaye de me retenir de rire, mais je n'y arrive pas, cette idée est trop hilarante. Rapidement, nous nous arrêtons de marcher, tordus de rire.

\- Bon, ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? s'impatiente Petyr.

\- Oui, on repart, c'est bon, dit Sirius, essoufflé.

Nous reprenons notre respiration, puis nous repartons dans le sous-terrain. Le plafond se fait plus haut et le chemin plus large au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Et surtout, nos yeux se sont habitués à le faible luminosité et nous discernons mieux les aspérités des murs et du sol. Au début du trajet, nous avons trébuchés quelque fois, c'est désormais plus simple d'avancer.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous mettre à atteindre les montagnes ? demande Sirius à notre guide.

\- Deux jours, je pense. Quoique nous marchons vite pour le moment, mais nous serons bien obligés de faire une pause pour dormir.

\- Continuons pour le moment, on s'arrêtera quand on sera vraiment épuisé, déclare Sirius.

Je ne proteste pas, malgré le fait qu'il se soit un peu auto-proclamé chef de notre binôme. Après tout, il a raison, autant aller le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible, avant de faire une pause.

xxx

\- Plus que quelques mètres, nous apprend Petyr.

Deux jours, ce n'était pas une mauvais estimation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des yeux de chat et que je ne reverrais plus jamais la lumière du jour. Marcher, manger du pain aux algues, dormir. Un peu d'action, un peu de changement, par Merlin !

Je pense énormément à mes parents et mes amis, surtout avant de m'endormir, mais j'arrive à me changer les idées, dans la journée. Petyr nous a un peu raconté sa vie, mais la plupart du temps, Sirius m'explique comment les Maraudeurs mettent leurs blagues en œuvre.

Il adresse également régulièrement des prières humoristiques à Merlin pour que Lily et James sortent enfin ensemble et qu'ils nomment leur premier fils Sirius Potter. Lily ne fera jamais ça, j'en suis certaine.

\- Enfin ! m'exclamé-je alors que j'aperçois un rayon de lumière au bout du tunnel.

Nous arrivons devant une porte en bois humide, lacérée par des traces de pourritures. La lumière passe par l'interstice entre le haut de la porte et le mur. Petyr pousse la porte, qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

\- Alohomora, tenté-je.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, la magie c'est quand même pratique, lance Petyr.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, admis-je en souriant.

Nous sortons du tunnel et la lumière me semble soudain si agressive et violente ! Je mets ma main devant les yeux, et plisse les paupières. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne vois rien, tout me semble flou. Il me faut un temps pour m'habituer à nouveau à la luminosité extérieure.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à voir correctement, je me rend compte que nous sommes dans les montagnes, carrément. Enfin, sur le flan d'une des montagnes, plus précisément. Je ne vois plus ni la plaine, ni le château, ni les villes abandonnées. Seulement des montagnes escarpées, pointus, blanches et grises, éclairées par une lumière froide et diffuse. On se croirait sous des néons. La végétation est très sommaire des arbustes sans feuilles, quelques fleurs de lunes et des mauvaises herbes, vivaces et rapantes. Sirius explore les environs, et Petyr déplie la carte, cherchant où nous sommes précisément.

\- J'ai trouvé, dit-il soudain.

Il pointe un point presque au centre des montagnes, et Sirius et moi nous penchons pour observer le lieu indiqué.

\- Et voici le lieu où serait caché l'instrument magique, ajoute-t-il en désignant un point plus au Nord encore.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps alors, en route, lancé-je.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, nous ferions mieux de nous reposer, propose Petyr.

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Nous marchons dans le noir depuis deux jours, traverser ces montagnes la nuit ne sera pas plus difficile, déclare-t-il.

\- Mais… commence Petyr.

C'est alors que je prends conscience de quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Petyr n'a pas la même attitude que dans le tunnel. Bien sûr, ça semble logique, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il semble terrifié depuis que nous avons mis le nez dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces montagnes ? questionné-je d'une voix douce.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir, répond-t-il sèchement.

\- Que j'en ai envie ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Nous devons savoir ce qui nous attend.

Petyr détourne les yeux, évitant mon regard.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Faith, ajoute Sirius. Petyr, expliquez-nous.

\- On raconte des tas de choses, déclare-t-il, mais il y a des monstres dans ces montagnes. Des bestioles que je ne préfère pas croiser la nuit.

Petyr part chercher du bois pour allumer un feu, et nous n'aurons pas plus d'explications ce soir. Lorsqu'il revient, je lance un fuego sur le petit bois et nous faisons griller des poissons salés que nous avions emporté. Sirius lance plusieurs sortlièges sur une couverture pour créer une tente, et nous nous abritons tous les trois.

xxx

Sur la carte, le point indiqué par Petyr semblait si proche et voilà qu'il me semble désormais si éloigné. Nous marchons depuis le matin, et la nuit commence à tomber à nouveau sur les montagnes, et nous avons à peine approchés de notre objectif. À ce rythme-là, nous ne rentrerons jamais chez nous. Peut-être ont-ils retournée toute la Forêt Interdite déjà ? Peut-être nous croient-ils morts ?

\- Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri, s'inquiète soudain Petyr, alors que le jour tombe. On approche des territoires…

\- De quels territoires ? demande Sirius.

Soudain, Petyr s'arrête de marcher et regarde autour de lui frénétiquement comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Des craquements de brindilles et de bois secs se font entendre. Il y a très peu de végétations dans ces montagnes nues, et peu d'endroits où se cacher… Je tourne sur moi-même cherchant quelque chose, quelqu'un…

\- Sirius ! crié-je.

\- Par Merlin, c'est quoi ça…

Un énorme serpent nous fait face, aussi long qu'un terrain de Quidditch, et assez large pour nous soyons debouts dans son estomac s'il décide de nous dévorer. Deux énormes yeux gris, brillants comme des diamants nous fixent. Trois rangées de dents acérées apparaissent alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- On va tous mourir, panique Petyr.

\- Un jour, probablement, répond le serpent. Aujourd'hui, ce sera uniquement si tu m'ennuies, humain.

Heureusement que je suis une sorcière, que la magie est quelque chose de commun pour moi et que je suis des cours de soins aux créatures magiques depuis mes treize ans, parce que je peux vous jurer qu'un serpent géant qui parle, c'est carrément flippant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le serpent, tenté-je, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé…

\- Que venez-vous faire sur mon territoire ?

\- Nous cherchons une grotte qui a plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, avoue Sirius.

\- Vous êtes fous, ne lui parlez pas ! Ne lui dites pas ! s'écrie Petyr.

Le serpent siffle et sa langue fendue vient lécher ses dents pointues. Il rampe d'à peine quelques mètres et il est déjà sur nous. Mécaniquement, Sirius et moi sortons notre baguette.

\- Des baguettes de sorciers, observe le serpent. Vous n'êtes pas de ces humains du château ?

\- Non, répond Sirius, nous venons d'un autre monde.

\- Du même monde cet infâme sorcier qui m'a volé mon œuf voilà des années, siffle le serpent.

\- Probablement oui, admet Sirius. Mais, nous nous battons contre lui !

Voldemort a volé l'œuf d'un serpent géant. C'est super rassurant, quand on sait qu'il a du l'emmener dans notre monde…

\- Mon bébé ne sera pas aussi grand que moi, m'apprend le serpent, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, car je ne l'ai pas couvé assez longtemps.

\- C'est une femelle nommée Nagini, lui apprend Sirius.

Le serpent se relève, se dresse de toute sa hauteur et semble crier, hurler en direction des vagues qui forment le ciel de ce pays étrange. Sa douleur est perceptible, et j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre en larmes. Il finit par se calmer et retombe au sol.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? chuchoté-je

\- Des amis qui se battent contre Tu-Sais-Qui m'en ont parlé, élude-t-il.

\- C'est la première fois depuis des années que j'ai de nouvelles de mon bébé, dit alors le serpent. Je vous remercie de ces informations, maigres mais suffisantes.

D'un geste rapide, il se retourne et part, descendant le flan de la montagne, slalomant entre les aspérités de la pierre et les arbustes desséchés et racornis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas morts, s'étonne Petyr. Vous nous avez sauvé !

Il saute sur Sirius et le prend dans ses bras, puis il me saute dessus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi expressif !

\- Ce n'est rien, Petyr, rigole Sirius. Faisons une pause maintenant, nous l'avons bien mérité.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes comment tu sais pour le serpent, annoncé-je.

\- Plus tard, Faith, j'ai faim pour le moment.

Vexée, je m'assois le plus loin possible de lui, mais assez prêt pour profiter du feu quand même. Il parle sûrement de l'Ordre. James a tout expliqué à Lily.

xxx

Enfin, après deux jours de marche dans le sous-terrain, et trois jours d'errance dans les Monts Pointus, nous arrivons devant la grotte indiquée sur le plan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait presque six jours que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Lily et Mary doivent être mortes d'inquiètude, ou, plus probablement, ravagées par la tristesse. Ou encore, elles m'ont déjà oublié et se concentrent sur leurs ASPICS... Penser à Lily, à Mary ou à mon père devient de plus en plus douloureux car j'imagine leurs sentiments en cet instant… Je reviens difficilement dans ma réalité.

L'entrée de la grotte se dresse devant nous et nous nous regardons tous les trois avec appréhension. Il est temps de faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là.

Sirius s'avance dans la caverne et je le suis sans hésiter, ma baguette à la main. Cette fois, Petyr ferme la marche. Désormais, nous sommes les guides.

\- Traître à ton sang, répugnante vermine !

Une voix masculine, sèche et sévère retentit et la tête du patriarche des Black apparaît dans la pénombre.

\- Père ? s'étonne Sirius. Qu'est-ce que…

Il semble démuni et surpris face à l'apparition, et je le suis également. Qu'est-ce qu'Orion Black vient faire ici ? Le cours pratique de défense contre les forces du mal me revient soudain.

\- C'est un épouvantard, Sirius, m'exclamé-je.

\- Passez, Petyr, si vous allez assez vite, il ne vous verra pas, s'écrie alors Sirius.

Sans demander plus d'explications, Petyr passe au pas de course vers le fond du tunnel, tandis que Sirius lance un « riddikulus » ! L'épouvantard prend immédiatement la forme de mon père

\- Je vais mourir, Faith, c'est fini…

\- Non, crié-je. Riddikulus !

Mon père disparaît et je suis Sirius et Petyr vers le fond de la caverne.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de surprise, mumure Sirius, une fois que nous sommes tous les trois réunis.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a sûrement placé de nombreuses protections autour de la magie d'Atlantide, ça semble logique.

Sirius hoche la tête et nous reprenons notre chemin. Nous échappons de peu à des strangulots en traversant un petit ruisseau qui séparait la caverne.

\- Au moins, on est assez certain de ne pas s'être trompé d'endroit, positive Sirius en lançant un dernier sortilège au strangulot qui essayait de lui attraper le pied.

Nous marchons encore quelques mètres à la lueur de nos baguettes, avant d'apercevoir des flammes et du feu.

Le chemin s'élargit, le plafond de la grotte se fait plus haut et désormais, nous arrivons dans un cercle, assez grand et large, au centre du quel se trouve un coffre, entouré de flammes.

\- Je la sens, murmure Petyr. La magie de mon peuple, ma magie…

Sa voix se brise dans sa gorge, sous l'émotion et je le comprends. La magie est omniprésente dans cette pièce, tout est empreint de spiritisme. J'ai l'impression de voir des sortilèges qui volent entre les flammes, qui cherchent à s'échapper. La boîte remue et grogne quelques secondes, puis tout redevient calme. Il y a tellement de puissance, de force et d'énergie enfermé dans ce coffre. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu rassembler toute la magie d'un peuple dans ce lieu ? C'est criminel, cruel, et cela a du lui demander énormément de pouvoir.

Sirius s'avance prudemment dans le cercle, un pied après l'autre, lentement.

\- Tu connais un sortilège pour se rendre ignifuge ? demandé-je.

\- Non, avoue Sirius, mais on peut toujours essayer d'éteindre le feu avec de l'eau ou du sable.

\- Ou alors, c'est un feu magique, qui ne brule pas ?

\- Peu probable, répond Sirius, mais on peut toujours essayer.

Je le suis précautionneusement, ainsi que Petyr. Nous arrivons sans encombre jusqu'au cercle de flammes qui entoure le coffre. Tous les pouvoirs magiques d'Atlantide enfermés dans cette petite boîte en bois. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser un mur de flammes et…

\- Faith, baisse-toi ! hurle Sirius.

Je me retourne et m'accroupit en même temps, juste à temps alors qu'un chien-loup à six pattes et au poil luisant saute au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Reducto ! s'écrie Sirius.

Des aboiements se font entendre et c'est une meute de chien-loup à six pattes qui nous tombent dessus. Petyr sort un poignard de sa poche et je nous lance un Protego, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chien de ma vie entière, et soudain, sans raison particulière, je pense à Crockdur.

\- Concentres-toi, Faith, s'exclame Sirius, comme s'il me voyait divaguer. Ils manipulent notre esprit !

\- Ascensio !

Le chien-loup qui fonçait droit sur moi s'envole dans les airs et d'un geste de ma baguette, je le projette contre la paroi de la grotte. La violence du choc me serre le cœur, et je dois me forcer à rester concentrée. Ils n'auront pas ma compassion s'ils m'attrapent.

\- Confringo, lance Sirius, et le chien qu'il visait explose.

C'est horrible, tout n'est que confusion, sang et cris. Les autres chiens s'énervent d'autant plus du fait de la mort de deux d'entre eux. Petyr se défend tant bien que mal avec son poignard, et, j'ai beau lui lancer un Protego, un chien réussit à lui sauter dessus. Il hurle tellement fort, j'ai l'impression que je n'entendrais plus jamais rien d'autre que son cri.

\- Expulso, crié-je en direction du chien, qui est repoussé loin de Petyr.

\- Ma main…

Il fixe son poignet, désormais un moignon, ensanglanté. Sa main, absente, à moitié dévorée par le chien-loup, est par terre, dans la poussière et le sang qui recouvre le sol de la caverne.

\- Je connais des sorts qui pourront arrêter l'hémorragie, m'apprend Sirius, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Très bien, dis-je.

Je lance un Protego assez puissant pour entourer Petyr et Sirius et je me tourne vers les chien-loups. Ils sont encore nombreux.

\- Confundo !

Déconcerté par l'effet du sortilège, deux chiens s'attaquent entre eux, j'en profite pour lancer le poignard de Petyr que j'ai ramassé, sur un troisième chien.

\- Diffindo, m'écrié-je, et je détourne les yeux pour éviter de voir les lacérations sur la peau et les poils du chien.

Sirius revient dans le combat et à nous deux, nous finissons par venir à bout des chien-loups. Blessés, voire même tués, ou confus et perdus, ils finissent par quitter les lieux. Des cadavres d'animaux nous entourent, et le sang est partout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? me lamenté-je. On est des monstres.

\- On a sauvé notre vie et celle de Petyr, me rassure Sirius. On n'avait pas le choix.

Je m'effondre au sol, tremblante et en larmes. Si mon père me voyait, il ne me reconnaîtrait même pas. Ensanglantée, et ce n'est même pas mon propre sang, épuisée, je fonds en larmes sans me retenir. Petyr s'éloigne, gêné, tandis que Sirius s'assied à côté de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je pose ma tête contre la sienne et nous restons ainsi un long moment. J'ai l'impression que la culpabilité ne me quittera pas.

\- Allons éteindre ce feu, me dit Sirius au bout d'un temps interminable.

Nous nous levons tous les deux, et en parfaite synchronisation, nous pointons nos baguettes sur les flammes et nous lançons un Aquamenti aussi puissant que possible. L'eau se déverse sur le sol, au pied des flammes, qui crépitent et disparaissent dans un odeur de brûlé et de sang, toujours.

\- Vous devriez ouvrir la boîte Petyr, c'est votre magie, après tout, déclaré-je.

\- Oui, allez-y, Petyr, l'encourage Sirius.

De sa main valide, il soulève le couvercle du coffre. Une petite flûte en bois, grossièrement taillée, repose au fond de la boîte. Voilà donc l'instrument qui renferme toute la magie d'Atlantide. La flûte semble luire et briller, plus rien n'a d'importance à part sa présence. Petyr l'attrape et, au même moment, la terre se met à trembler.

\- Oh non, soupire Sirius.

Sans réfléchir, et sans vraiment se concerter, nous faisons demi-tour et nous partons au pas de course. Tout se met à vibrer, à bouger, des pierres tombent du plafond et roulent le long des murs. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois, mais Sirius me rattrape. Il semble plus à l'aise que nous dans cette course, comme si une sorte de sixième sens lui indiquait où poser les pieds. En fait, ses réactions sont presque animales et peu humaines, dans l'urgence et la précipitation. Je secoue la tête et chasse ces pensées de ma tête, c'est idiot enfin.

Petyr chancelle, se rattrape de sa main valide, qui tient toujours la flûte au mur branlant.

\- Je prends la flûte, si vous voulez, lui dis-je.

À contre cœur, Petyr me tend l'instrument et lorsque je la prends dans ma main, je ressens tellement de choses d'un coup. La magie enfermée dans ce bout de bois se confronte à la mienne, la rencontre, l'entoure et l'empoigne. Toute cette magie, cette puissance. Je me sens invincible, et en même temps, je crois que je suis morte. Je suis immortelle, forte et imbattable, mais je suis aussi si faible, si petite, invisible. Les sortilèges prisonniers de la flûte me traversent le corps, me poussent, me guident.

Habituée à courir avec mon entraînement physique, entre course à pied, natation et musculation, je suis déjà à l'aise dans ce sprint, mais voilà que je bats des records de vitesse. Je dépasse Sirius, j'ai l'impression de voler, je ne touche plus le sol et les pierres qui roulent et tombent le long des parois ne peuvent pas m'atteindre. Je suis libre et enfermée, je suis en paix et en souffrance. Tout et rien à la fois.

\- Faith, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Sirius.

\- La magie s'empare d'elle, s'exclame Petyr, paniqué. Elle doit la libérer avant d'être submergée.

Nous dépassons les strangulots, trop effrayés par le tremblement de terre pour s'intéresser à nous. L'épouvantard a disparu, sûrement caché dans un recoin sombre de la grotte. Nous sortons enfin à l'air libre. L'oxygène entre dans mes poumons et j'en distingue chaque particules, chaque molécules. Mon cœur qui bat, mes muscles qui se contractent, j'ai conscience de tout mon corps, mais aussi de la pierre, de l'air, de l'eau, du bois…

\- Faith, donne-moi la flûte, m'ordonne Sirius.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire, dis-je.

Et au moment où je le dis, je sais que c'est vrai. Je porte la flûte à mes lèvres et je commence à jouer une mélodie de mon enfance, une musique que me chantonnait mon père pour m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur les notes qui sortent de l'instrument, c'est comme si je les voyais, matériellement. Je vois les sons, même avec les paupières closes, j'entends les couleurs du monde qui se réveillent, partout, tout autour de moi. Je joue sans m'arrêter, et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance désormais.

Je deviens la musique. Et puis, plus rien.


	8. De retour de l'autre côté

_Dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, en favori ou en review, que cela vous ait plu ou non, j'accueille vos critiques & remarques. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt dans une autre fiction !_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent aussi Collision, je vais m'y remettre au plus vite !_

 **Chapitre 8** – De retour de l'autre côté.

\- Aaaah !

Qui a crié ? Merlin, je crois que c'est moi. Où suis-je ? Tout à l'air si blanc, si pur. Cette lumière m'éblouit, ces couleurs m'aveuglent. J'ai mal partout, comme si tous les os de mon corps étaient cassés, brisés. Ma tête tourne, j'essaye de me lever, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps.

\- Rendormez-vous, Mademoiselle Wallis, me dit une voix féminine.

Un liquide coule dans ma gorge, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir bu. Mes paupières se ferment…

* * *

\- Il faut que je sois prêt d'elle, je suis le seul à pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, crie une voix masculine. Elle ne va rien comprendre !

\- En même temps, votre histoire est insensée, réplique une voix plus sèche.

\- Moins fort, les enjoint la voix de la dernière fois, celle qui m'a endormi.

\- Elle bouge, s'écrie la première voix.

Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir, j'essaye de me forcer, mais c'est encore trop dur. Je sombre à nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour de bon, la première chose que je vois, c'est Mary. Alors, je respire enfin. Je suis revenue chez moi. Je suis bel et bien chez moi, à Poudlard.

Mon amie est endormie, avachie sur une chaise installée à côté de mon lit. Petit à petit, je reprends mes esprits et je me rend compte que nous sommes à l'infirmerie. D'habitude, je déteste m'y rendre. Pomfresh veut toujours me dispenser de sport quand je suis malade, l'horreur ! Mais, pour une fois, je suis soulagée d'être dans ce lit, ici.

\- Tu es réveillée ? me demande une voix que je connais bien.

\- Lily, m'écrié-je, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué, réplique-t-elle.

\- Charmant, marmonné-je.

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, dit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Sirius et toi… Vous êtes partis combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine au moins, répondis-je.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit aussi à Dumbledore, Doge et tout le monde. Pour nous, vous êtes à peine partis une soirée. Sirius est arrivé, paniqué, te portant dans ses bras alors que tu étais inconsciente. Il avait l'air de croire que tout le monde vous cherchait.

J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se serre, ma respiration se fait saccadée. Je porte ma main à mon cou, me forçant à calmer ma respiration. J'ai déjà fais des crises d'angoisse, et c'est assez désagréable, mais la situation est suffisamment alarmante pour m'en créer les symptômes.

\- Mais, nous sommes vraiment partis, nous avons vu l'Atlantide et…

\- Oui, oui, m'apaise Lily. On sait tout ça, Sirius l'a raconté je-ne-sais combien de fois, Doge ne le croyait pas, mais Dumbledore a contacté les sirènes, le peuple de l'eau et de nombreuses autres créatures. Effectivement, l'Atlantide existe et leurs habitants ont retrouvé leurs pouvoirs récemment, libérés d'une malédiction qui les isolait du reste du monde.

Quelque part, je suis satisfaite de savoir que notre expédition dans les Monts Pointus ait fonctionné. Et je suis soulagée d'apprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Tout ce que j'ai vécu était bel et bien réel. Le combat avec les chien-loups me revient en pleine face, et j'en ai la nausée de penser à ces animaux que nous avons sauvagement tués, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, seulement dressés à combattre.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandé-je enfin.

\- Lundi soir, m'apprend Lily.

\- J'ai été inconsciente deux jours alors, murmuré-je. Nous sommes partis samedi soir.

\- Faith, hurle soudain la voix de Mary qui vient de se réveiller, avec le bruit que nous faisions.

Elle saute sur mon lit et je rigole en l'entendant déblatérer sur la peur qu'elle a eu, son impatience, ma mise en danger. Lily hausse les yeux au ciel.

\- Heureusement que tu es réveillée, elle était intenable, commente-t-elle.

\- Et mon père ? m'inquiété-je soudain.

Mary se recule et s'apprête à parler quand l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh arrive.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant d'agitation et d'animation ici ? Ah, Mademoiselle Wallis, vous êtes réveillée !

Elle se tourne vers mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Vous allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et Monsieur Wallis, ainsi que Monsieur Black.

À peine sont-elles parties, que Madame Pomfresh me fait me lever. Je fais quelques pas, mais mes jambes me semblent toutes engourdies. Elle me pèse, me mesure, m'examine, me pose des questions, et enfin, elle me donne une nouvelle potion à boire. Lorsque le directeur et mon père arrivent, elle a terminé son examen.

\- Papa, m'écrié-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir !

* * *

Les heures qui suivent sont confuses et chargées en émotion. Je me souviens avoir joué de la flûte, j'ai fermé les yeux et plus rien. La musique a permis à la magie de se répandre à nouveau sur les terres d'Atlantide. Les montagnes et la plaine ont retrouvé leurs couleurs, les feuilles et les fleurs sont revenues, la magie coulait à nouveau dans les veines des habitants, dans les rivières, dans la sève des arbres. Sirius me décrit les nouveaux paysages d'Atlantide avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et je suis un peu jalouse et déçue de n'avoir rien vu de tout cela.

Suite à cela, Poséidon 3ème a confié à Sirius nos antidotes, puis le serpent géant, qui se nomme Jormund, nous a ramené à Poudlard, et nous a déposé sur le ponton du lac du château. Ce même ponton d'où je plonge pour aller nager. Et la suite, Lily me l'avait déjà un peu raconté. J'ai visiblement souffert d'un grave épuisement magique et d'un choc physique et psychique, ce qui explique je sois restée inconsciente durant deux jours.

Mon père reste avec moi pour la soirée, et nous mangeons ensemble. Elle me raconte des choses et d'autres, puis nous discutons de Noël. Ça me fait tellement de bien de rester avec lui, en famille. Lors de cette aventure, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour moi, j'ai tout le temps pensé à lui, et aux filles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pomfresh m'annonce que je n'ai plus aucune séquelle physique, je peux donc sortir et reprendre les cours. Cette idée me semble si lointaine et étrange.

\- C'est super, Sinclair et Jones sont dégoutées que tu sois le centre d'intérêt de toute l'école, me raconte Mary, alors qu'elle m'accompagne de l'infirmière à la Grande Salle. Tu es plus célèbre que ces pétasses !

\- Laisse-là tranquille, Mary, elle doit être fatiguée, me défend Lily.

Je bois mon café brûlant, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore le goût du pain aux algues dans la bouche. Lorsque j'étais à Atlantide, je pensais en permanence à ma famille et mes amis, et maintenant, je me demande si Petyr, Myranda et Poséidon 3ème vont bien, ont retrouvé leur magie et sont guéris de la maladie de pierre.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal porte sur les strangulots, et j'écoute distraitement ce que Doge raconte. Maintenant, je sais combattre des strangulots en situations réelle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, à Poudlard, en cours, alors qu'il y a quelques jours, j'étais à Atlantide. C'est irréel, impossible. Je me sens déconnectée, un peu perdue.

Et puis, je me dis que ce que nous avons accompli dans la cité perdue a aussi des conséquences ici. Les êtres de l'eau commercent et communiquent régulièrement avec les sorciers d'Atlantide. De plus, c'est une défaite, un échec pour Voldemort, vu qu'ils ont retrouvé leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être même que Jormund partira à la recherche de sa fille, Nagini.

En métamorphose, je me force à être concentrée, attentive à ce que raconte le professeur MacGonagall. Mais, en vérité, je suis ailleurs. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment été très concentrée en cours.

* * *

Je laisse Mary et Lily rejoindre la salle commune, je dois d'abord repasser à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion avant de dormir, par précaution. De plus, Pomfresh voulait savoir comment s'était déroulée ma première journée de retour à la vie normale. Madame Pomfresh me garde à peine une demi-heure, puis je suis libérée.

Sirius attend dans le couloir quand je quitte l'infirmerie.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

\- Mieux en tout cas, Pomfresh pense que je n'aurais aucune séquelle.

\- Tant mieux, marmonne-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et je crois que lui non plus. C'est étrange pourtant, nous avons passé une semaine ensemble, jour et nuit, nous nous sommes battus ensemble, et de retour dans notre environnement naturel, Poudlard, nous ne savons plus quoi nous dire.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

\- Je t'accompagne, annonce Sirius, plus comme un ordre qu'une question.

Nous marchons en silence. Que dire ? Nous ressentons ce même sentiment étrange d'être ici et ailleurs à la fois. Nous sommes presque arrivés à ma salle commune, alors je m'arrête. Le silence se fait gênant et perturbant.

Les yeux gris de Sirius me font penser à la couleur de l'Atlantide dans mes souvenirs. Tout doit être différent désormais.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir l'Atlantide verdoyante et luxuriante, murmuré-je.

\- Quoi ? chuchote Sirius.

Je répète ma phrase, en continuant à parler à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, et toi ? rétorqué-je.

Il hausse les épaules, sans répondre. Je regarde le couloir, guettant si quelqu'un arrive. Quand je me retourne vers Sirius, je me rend compte qu'il est très proche, beaucoup plus proche que tout à l'heure. Et soudain, il se penche et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Il m'embrasse. Après quelques secondes de flottement, je réponds à son baiser, passant ma main derrière son cou.

Non… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, bordel ? Je me recule, mettant fin au baiser, et sans attendre que Sirius réagisse, j'esquisse le geste de m'enfuir. Mais, Sirius, prévoyant ma fidèle tactique de défense, m'attrape fermement le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, Sirius, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Sirius Black esquisse un sourire moqueur et ne relâche pas la pression qu'il exerce sur mon bras. Je soupire et détourne les yeux, refusant de le regarder.

\- Au contraire, je crois que si, déclare Sirius.

Je me tourne et plante mon regard dans le sien. Il veut que je lui dise ? Je vais lui dire.

\- Non, je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu as décidé de m'embrasser ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Est-ce que j'ai envie de recommencer ? Non. Est-ce que je voudrais que tu m'embrasses encore ? Non. Non, non et non. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ? Je ne remettrai pas cela une troisième fois, pour la même chose, encore, du sexe sans sentiment ?

Sirius s'éloigne, libérant mon bras. Il semble perplexe, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Son regard est surpris, hésitant, et c'est très étrange de le voir réagir ainsi. J'aurais presque envie de… changer d'avis. Non, je ne céderai pas, je vais m'arrêter là, comme prévu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je suis pire.

Je fais demi-tour, et m'écarte de Sirius, d'abord en marchant, puis, quand je suis hors de sa vue, je cours, mes pieds effleurent le sol de pierres du château et je dévale les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

\- Donc, nous devons bien écraser les chenilles, déclare James.

Quand il s'est installé à côté de Lily pour ce cours de potions, elle a soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel, mais je ne suis pas intervenue. Mary a marmonné un truc sur « _les contraires s'attirent_ » et j'ai laissé faire. Je ne vais pas m'opposer à une décision qui promet d'être aussi drôle !

Et puis, honnêtement, si Lily a réellement réussi à oublier Remus et sa passion du début de l'année, je la verrais bien tomber dans les bras de James. J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée, après toutes ces années. Je deviens guimauve, c'est grave.

James commence à réduire en purée les chenilles, et Lily hausse les sourcils. Ce n'est pas inscrit dans la recette, mais, je le sais pour avoir déjà réalisé cette potion, cette technique est plus adaptée à la potion que seulement couper les chenilles. Lily semble impressionnée par l'assurance de James.

\- Concentres-toi sur notre potion, tu veux, me rappelle Mary.

\- Genre ça ne t'intéresse pas, chuchoté-je.

\- Tiens, James, voilà le jus d'anémones, dit Lily en tendant la bouteille à James.

Finalement, nous terminons cette potion dans les temps, et, à la fin, le liquide dans notre chaudron a une vague couleur bleu clair un peu moche, tandis que la préparation du chaudron de James et Lily a cette belle couleur bleu ciel qu'il est sensé avoir.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, je savais que vous pourriez apprendre l'impossible à Monsieur Potter, s'émeut Slughorn devant leur potion.

Lily ouvre la bouche, prête à dire la vérité comme elle le fait toujours. Mais, alors qu'elle va parler, James lui donne un léger coup de coude, et elle se tait. Slughorn accorde dix points à Gryffondor, et la cloche sonne.

\- Sans commentaire, marmonne Lily en nous rejoignant.

\- C'était trop beau, se moque Mary en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

\- Oh oui, tellement émouvant, ajouté-je.

\- Tu nous inviteras au mariage, hein ?

\- Certainement pas, claque Lily, félonnes et infidèles amies.

* * *

 _La maladie grise, cette plaie, ce fléau, se répandait jour après jour. Dans les corps et dans les cœurs. La cité d'Atlantide, naguère florissante et prospère, était désormais ensevelie sous la cendre et la poussière. Il n'y avait plus aucune couleur, plus aucun rire, plus de chansons, plus de musiques. Les plantes étaient mortes, les rivières asséchées. Partout, le vide, le néant. Les hommes et les femmes vieillissaient plus vite qu'ils n'auraient du. À peine enfant, et déjà vieillard._

\- Aaah !

Je me réveille d'un bond et m'assoit dans mon lit, en sueur, essoufflée. Depuis notre retour d'Atlantide, je n'arrête pas de rêver de la cité, comme elle était quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa vie et ses couleurs.

Sirius m'a raconté et m'a décrit, plusieurs fois, l'Atlantide coloré, verdoyante. Comme le Phénix, elle est revenue à la vie, elle est sortie de ses cendres. Et cela, c'est grâce à Petyr, Sirius et moi. Nous avons aidé cette cité à redorer son blason, et désormais nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, chez nous. Tout me semble si étrange, dorénavant. C'est normal, évidemment, surtout avec les différences temporelles entre le monde de l'Atlantide et le notre.

Je n'arrive pas à faire le point sur ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Depuis septembre, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai découvert de Lily était amoureuse de Remus, et quand je l'ai enfin confronté sur le sujet, elle m'a avoué ne plus vouloir y penser. James n'a pas lâché l'affaire, et je pense que Lily pourrait finir par tomber dans ses bras. Je pense que Mary est amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais de qui ? J'ai repris une liaison sexuelle avec Sirius, que j'ai finis par arrêter. Pourquoi, exactement ? Parce qu'il couchait également avec Joséphine Sinclair, parce que je commençais à être jalouse… Jalouse, Merlin, quelle horreur ! Moi, ressentir ce sentiment ! Mais, il va peut-être falloir que je l'admette…

Je me suis remise activement au sport, que j'ai toujours aimé. Entre natation, course à pied et musculation, je me libère par ces exercices physiques. Et puis, nous sommes allés dans le monde d'Atlantide. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous étions au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Non, pas seulement. Parce que nous en étions capable. Et nous l'avons fait.

Je ne vais jamais réussir à m'endormir.

* * *

Lily lit religieusement son livre de potions, prenant des notes et des faisant des schémas. C'est réellement possible d'aimer autant les cours de potions ? Il faut croire que oui, Lily en est la preuve vivante. Je suis avec Lily et Mary, à la bibliothèque pour profiter de deux heures libres de notre après-midi pour s'avancer dans nos devoirs. Bon, le mot « profiter » n'est peut-être pas parfaitement adapté à la situation…

\- Tu rêvasses, Faith, me reproche Lily. On a un devoir de potions et un de soins aux créatures magiques à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui, oui, marmonné-je.

Des bruits se font entendre derrière nous, et je me retourne, cherchant n'importe quelles raisons pour éviter de réviser. Bien entendu, ce sont les Maraudeurs qui créent cette agitation dans l'antre du silence qu'est la bibliothèque.

\- Salut, les filles, lance James. On organise une soirée d'Halloween samedi soir, vous venez ?

\- C'est illégal, James. Je te rappelle que tu es préfet en chef, lui répond Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sera une soirée illégale ? réplique James.

\- Tu as demandé l'autorisation à MacGonagall ? l'interroge Lily.

\- Bien sûr, ment James avec aplomb.

Lily secoue la tête négativement. Elle ne le croit pas une seule seconde, mais je sais James assez malin pour obtenir la dite autorisation avant même que Lily ne puisse demander à MacGonagall la vérité.

* * *

\- Sirius, crie James, alors qu'il sort de son dortoir, en pyjama et les cheveux mouillés, j'ai une super idée.

\- Est-ce normal que j'ai peur ? demande Sirius ingénument.

\- Oh oui, répond Remus en explosant de rire.

James traverse la salle commune, enjambant les magazines, les jeux de cartes ou les élèves assis par terre. Sirius lance un sachet de cacahuètes au wasabi, son péché mignon, à James.

\- Alors, James, balance ton idée de génie !

\- Que dirais-tu que nous soyons les DJs de la fête d'Halloween ? propose-t-il.

Lily hausse un sourcil, sortant la tête de la Gazette. Comme je l'avais prévu, James a obtenu l'autorisation légale d'organiser une fête d'Halloween, avec des prétextes fallacieux qui ont ravi les professeurs, tels que l'union des maisons ou la bonne entente entre élèves.

\- Peter doit s'occuper de la liste des invités et des entrées, Remus s'occupe de fournir le bar. L'équipe des pom-pom girl de Gryffondor a promis de gérer la décoration, et nous, on fera la musique, explique James.

\- Depuis quand je gère le bar ? s'offusque Remus.

Ses amis l'ignorent et Remus grogne dans son coin, tandis que James grignote une poignée de cacahuètes en attendant que Sirius réponde.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, Cornedrue, je suis d'accord, finit-il par lancer.

\- Yeah, s'écrie-t-il, je savais que tu serais d'accord Patmol !

Il court vers le dortoir et revient avec un carton de disque de son armoire. Il commence à étaler les disques, sorciers et moldus, sur la table basse de la salle commune. Profitant que le sujet soit lancé, je me tourne vers Mary. L'Atlantide ne m'a pas fait perdre le Nord, je tiens à découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie amoureuse de Mary. Et puis, autant se raccrocher à des choses simples et qui semblent plus réelles que les souvenirs confus de cette étrange aventure.

\- Tu vas aller à la soirée, Mary ? demandé-je.

\- En fait, je… J'ai quelque chose de prévu.

\- Ah bon, quoi ? questioné-je.

\- Rien, rien, élude-t-elle. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

\- Allez, tu peux nous le dire, l'encouragé-je.

\- Non, réplique-t-elle.

Elle part en direction du dortoir et j'échange un regard étonné avec Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mary nous cache ? marmonné-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on va le découvrir ! s'exclame Lily.

Elle referme son journal et se lève d'un bond, rejoignant le dortoir, visiblement décidée à interroger Mary. Je la suis, impatiente de voir Lily à l'œuvre. Mais, Mary, prévoyante, s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain.

\- Elle veut jouer à ça, murmure Lily, mais je suis beaucoup plus têtue qu'elle !

Va dire ça à James… Cette fois, par instinct de survie, j'ai gardé mes pensées pour moi. Je m'assagis, que voulez-vous. Pour toute réponse, je hoche bravement la tête et Lily n'en demande pas plus.

\- J'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire, promet-elle.

Je dois avouer que j'ai bien envie de savoir également ce qui se passe dans la vie de Mary qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire. Penser à cela m'évitera de penser au fait que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Sirius depuis ce fameux soir où je lui ai crié dessus. Penser à la vie amoureuse de Mary m'évitera de penser au désastre qu'est la mienne. Peut-on réellement parler de vie amoureuse d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Les Maraudeurs ont mis la barre très haut pour leur fête d'Halloween,, mais n'est-ce pas simplement évident venant d'eux ? Le cachot est beaucoup plus grand qu'en apparence, et le plafond beaucoup plus haut. Je frôle le mur et je sens la force magique qui a permis cet agrandissement et cet élargissement des lieux. La salle est rectangulaire, la porte est dans une des largeurs. Les tables de mixage sont en face. Des canapés et des tables sont installés à droite, et, juste en face, le bar pour se désaltérer.

Peter vérifie la liste des invités des yeux, tandis que Remus range les bièraubeurres dans le frigo. Sirius, lui, est déjà derrière les platines, terminant les derniers branchements, accompagné de James, qui guette la porte, attendant probablement l'arrivée de Lily. Dommage pour lui, j'arrive seule.

La fête va commencer.

* * *

\- _Ta voix me hante sans arrêt, oh oh_.

La voix du chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters déclamant les paroles de « _C'est pour ce soir_ » s'engouffrent dans le cachot. La pièce est bondée, des élèves de toutes les maisons sont présents. Je me déhanche et je danse. J'ai hâte que Lily arrive, elle effectue sa ronde de préfète avant de rejoindre la fête.

 _\- Je ne peux ni manger ou dormir, je deviens fou_! continue la musique.

Quand même, il y a des limites, Merlin m'en préserve, je suis loin, très loin de ressentir cela. Jamais je n'oublierai de manger ou de dormir, soyons sérieux.

\- _Dans ce rêve embrumé, tu m'as jeté un sort ! Oh, je ne sortirai pas seul !_ clame le chanteurs des Bizarr' Sisters, dans les enceintes.

\- Tu m'as peut-être jeté un sort, murmure Sirius à mon oreille.

\- Pathétique tentative de drague, claqué-je, pourquoi tu n'es pas derrière tes platines ?

\- Faith, tu me manques.

\- Pas toi, lancé-je en m'éloignant.

Ne peut-il pas juste me laisser tranquille ? Pitié, par Merlin, faites en sorte qu'il m'oublie ! Mais, bien sûr, les vœux ne se réalisent jamais et Sirius me suit jusqu'au bar. Je demande à Remus de me servir l'alcool le plus fort de la soirée.

\- _Alors, enlève tes mains, ce soir, je suis libre._

Les danseurs, et même les invités qui sont restés assis ou accoudés au bar, reprennent en cœur le refrain.

\- _C'est pour ce soir, c'est pour ce soir !_

Sirius s'assied à côté de moi et commande également à boire. Il semble pensif et je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder, mais mon corps me trahit. Je croise son regard gris, et son sourire. Est-ce que je vais céder une troisième fois ? Suis-je si faible que cela ?

\- Et si, je te proposais autre chose, un vrai rencard, par exemple ? me demande Sirius.

Quoi ? QUOI ?

\- Quoi ?

Comment ça, je me répète ? Merci de calmer vos mauvaises langues, j'aimerai bien vous voir dans ma situation. D'ailleurs, Sirius se fout allégrement de ma gueule. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il se reprend et, par la même occasion, reprend son discours.

\- Je te propose un rencard à Pré-au-Lard, une promenade en barque sur le lac, des discussions à n'en plus finir, l'exclusivité, une véritable relation, sincère et honnête. Je te propose de t'aimer et de t'offrir une belle histoire.

La musique est assourdissante, mais j'ai entendu chacun des mots qu'il vient de prononcer, et ils sont gravés dans ma chair. Il met les mots sur ce que je me refusais à désirer. Je me sens fondre et me liquéfier. Je voudrais répondre, mais je n'ai plus de voix.

\- Est-ce que ce silence veut dire « _va mourir Sirius_ » ou « _oh oui Sirius, épouse-moi_ » ? me questionne-t-il, goguenard.

\- Embrasse-moi, puis va mourir, grogné-je.

\- Si j'embrasse bien, je peux rester ?

\- Je sais déjà que tu embrasses bien, murmuré-je alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, Lily me raconta qu'elle était entrée dans le cachot où se déroulait la soirée pile au moment où Sirius m'embrassait. Tous les regards étaient tournés par le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard et cette brune un peu cancre.

Elle me raconta aussi qu'elle avait découvert Mary sortant de chez le professeur Selmy lors de sa ronde. Alors, il n'y avait pas d'autres garçons, il y avait toujours eu lui et seulement lui, mais, comme on peut aisément s'en douter, Mary gardait leur histoire secrète.

Mary fut soulagée d'apprendre que nous le savions, mais aussi que nous ne dirions rien. Il s'agit de sa vie, et nous sommes ses amies, nous ne la jugeront pas pour ses choix sentimentaux. Je me suis contente pour elle, elle semble heureuse avec lui.

Lily, elle, a mis son affection pour Remus de côté, et elle est prête à revoir son avis sur James. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre, je suis sûre que le fil des évènements leur sera favorable.

Pour ma part, eh bien quoi, il semblerait que je sois finalement le genre de fille à tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black.

 **FIN**


End file.
